Beyond the Page
by Writer Marx
Summary: "Those clamorous harbingers of blood and death" - Macbeth. When murders appear to connect to Shakespeare's works, it's up for Maura and Jane to stop the killer while trying to figure out their feelings for each other. But, when it turns out that the murders happened before, Jane has to bring the original detective back but it's not without some family tension in the mix.
1. Chapter 1: Red Hands

**A/N: I've returned and thanks to all checking out 'By the Blade'! Uh…not ready for the show to end and I'm excited for all the episodes coming up. Any who, this idea came to me and I've been thinking it out and I'm excited to show it to all of you because it's interesting. Also yes, it's Rizzles. Now, it's a bit AU for I've killed off the Jane's pregnant storyline and Frost and Susie being dead but Kent and Nina are in it. Also did anyone like cheered when Jane took that butthead down and when Maura went total badass? I know I did! Okay…control myself here…sorry, writer's brain is hyperactive LOL.**

 **Summary:"Those clamorous harbingers of blood and death" - Macbeth. When murders appear to connect to Shakespeare's works, it's up for Maura and Jane to stop the killer while trying to figure out their feelings for each other. But, when it turns out that the murders happened before, Jane has to bring the original detective back but it's not without some family tension in the mix.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to TNT, Tess Gerristen, Jan Nash, and anyone else who owns copyrights to the show. Also I do not own William Shakespeare's works…obviously.**

* * *

" _ **Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Red Hands

 _ **Flashback- 20 years ago…**_

" _No way?"_

" _Yeah, I ran like three blocks to catch him."_

" _What did he do? Robbery? Drugs?"_

" _Homicide."_

" _Damn…"_

" _Yeah and since I got him, Detective Moore let me watch the interrogation. It was so cool, Janie."_

" _God, I just want to get in the academy now."_

" _You'll be in soon. Three more years til you're twenty-one; you just focus on some of the community college stuff. You got two years and remember cuz, they'll give you a bit of hell cause you're a woman. Don't let them cause I didn't."_

" _A year on patrol and you already caught a lot bad guys."_

" _But, there's paperwork. The biggest bitch and speaking of which, I need to hang up cause if my CO doesn't see me working, I will be here late and miss dinner with Noah."_

" _Right. I'll call you later."_

" _Talk to you later, Jane."_

* * *

 _She dressed in warm clothes; two layers of long sleeves and jeans while wearing a lumbar jacket and a beanie to cover her head. As she stepped outside of the large building, she noticed that the snow was coming down still but not as hard as before._

 _She should have left her shift earlier before the snowstorm hit Boston. It had gone and pass but now, it buried her car several feet under the snow. She could have wiped all the snow off but she wanted to get home like now._

 _So she decided to walk to her home, which was about three blocks._

 _It wasn't far so she began to walk._

 _Unfortunately, it was her last._

* * *

When she woke up this morning and she didn't see her bed companion, she figured that she had to get up and move. Usually, she would be up before everyone else but last night was a very fun but tiring day.

They had gone Christmas shopping much to her delight then afterwards, got a Celtics basketball game, which they won. Throughout the game and the shopping, her companion spoke about her many family memories and she enjoyed each tale for it fill the void that she had. The last couple years with her best friend's family made the holidays delightful and made her deep affection for her best friend bloom even more.

So when she didn't see her best friend still passed out, she decided to check out why.

"Ma, I'm not sure if that's a very smart idea," Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles heard her best friend and secret crush, Detective Jane Rizzoli commented. She peered out, after getting dressed in a gray pencil skirt and teal blouse to see Jane dressed in her yellow V-neck shirt with her matching black slacks and blazer sitting on a stool while her mother, Angela, dressed in an apron, worked hard in the kitchen. "I mean, by all means, you, Frankie and Tommy should go to Uncle Pete's funeral but I don't think it would be a smart idea for _me_ to go," Jane explained to her mother.

Angela huffed, "Janie, you haven't seen your cousins since you were still in the Drug Unit."

"Yes, with a very good reason. It's been a while also."

Angela placed the pancakes on Jane's plate and argued, "You never told me what happened. One moment, you two were like peas in a pod then poof!"

"Ma…it's complicated."

"It's complicated. Everyone tells me that! Did you know that she even stopped visiting her family for the last ten years?"

Jane ran her hand over her face and pleaded, "Ma, can we change the subject?"

Maura noticed that Jane was becoming tense, clenching her fist in frustration. _Time to intervene,_ the doctor realized and stepped out of the hallway, greeting with a wide smile, "Good morning, Jane. Angela."

Jane seemed to relax at the sound of the honey blonde's voice and Angela backed off slightly. "Good morning, Maura," Angela greeted with a small smile. She then looked over at Jane and stated, "Think about it and also, I will be across town comforting your aunt Annetta and cousins, Nico and Angelica."

"Fine Ma," Jane replied as she focused on her breakfast.

Sensing that this was a thin topic with Jane, she decided to change the subject. "Jane, are we still planning on catching the play tonight," Maura inquired.

"Oh what play," Angela inquired, jumping into the conversation.

"We're going to see Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar" at BCU. It's a newer production and I invited Jane as my plus one."

"Shakespeare…"

The older Rizzoli looked at her daughter, prompting Jane to look up from her coffee to look at her mother. Noticing the disbelief, Jane retorted in offense, "Hey, I can sit and watch an old English play."

"Technically," Maura corrected, "it's modern English and did you know that Shakespeare created most of our modern vocabulary?" She then noticed the glare that Jane always gave when she was not helping the situation.

Angela looked at Jane and retorted, "That's why I'm surprised."

"It's Shakespeare," Jane shrugged. "It might extend my vocabulary." She then turned back to Maura and answered assuredly, "Yeah, I'll still be able to come."

"Excellent," Maura smiled widely.

At the sight of Maura's smile, Jane smiled back then returned to her breakfast. Angela continued to eye her daughter for a bit before she returned to her cooking. It seemed that Jane was willing to do anything that _Maura_ asked and yes, she would whine about it but she would still go for Maura. She can name several times that Jane attended something that she didn't like but _Maura_ liked.

Suddenly, both Jane and Maura's phones began to ring causing Angela to turn around and hand travel cups to the two as they answered, "Rizzoli."

"Isles."

 **R &I**

In Jane's cruiser, they drove down to the crime scene. It was quiet between the two most of the drive but it was a comfortable silence. However for Maura, the silence left her with her thoughts and made her wonder about why Jane didn't wish to attend her uncle's funeral. She knew her best friend was a family person and when she stated she did not wish to attend the funeral, it confused Maura slightly.

Soon they pulled up to the crime scene with Jane turning off the engine to the car. She took in a deep breath then released it then looked at Maura who simply sat there. The silence was still there but this time, Jane knew it was shifting and she knew Maura's curious mind was going a mile a minute. She just had to wait for the question to arrive.

"Do you want to talk about it," Maura inquired finally, knowing that it was a safe question to ask.

Jane glanced at Maura with a neutral expression.

At first, Maura was expecting Jane to tell her that this was the situation for the curious doctor to mind her own business. But she watched Jane lean back in her seat and answered neutrally, "My Ma's sister's family and ours were pretty close when we were younger; she had three kids and Ma had us."

"She only mentioned two when we were home," Maura retorted. She cringed inwardly at the slip then corrected, "I mean…at _my_ house."

"Yeah cause my older cousin…it's complicated but anyways, my Uncle Piero or Pete, as we called him, died from a heart attack."

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry."

Jane gave Maura's hand a light squeeze and continued, "I haven't seen him in a long time nor my cousins due to some…issues. I had a huge falling out with one of my cousins and it's been nothing but tension since it happened."

Before Maura could get any detail of what the falling out was about, Jane stepped out of the car to see Frankie walking over. Maura stepped out as she heard Frankie ask, "Did you hear about Uncle Pete?"

"Yeah," Jane answered quietly.

"You going?"

Jane shook her head and Frankie sighed. "Just tell me what we got," Jane commanded as she began to walk toward the crime scene while placing her crime scene gloves on with Frankie and Maura following.

"It's a weird one," Korsak stated as he and Frost stepped forward and gestured to the body covered.

"What do you mean by weird," Jane asked as she lifted the yellow tap up for herself and Maura. She looked around, seeing the empty alleyway then approached the body with Maura. She lifted up the sheet to reveal a redheaded woman in a white night gown with red hands. "Is that blood," Jane questioned as she looked down at the body.

Maura crouched down and retorted, "As I've told you many times before, I will not know until I-"

"Get back to the lab. I know. I know."

Maura gave a playful glare at Jane then returned to the body. "It appears her neck is broken," Maura observed.

"Snapped?" Maura looked up at Jane with a 'really' expression. Jane raised her hands in surrender and continued to observe the body, noticing how the body was positioned as if the hands were emphasized for some odd reason. Then, she noticed a small object that seemed to be in the victim's hand. "Maura, what's that," Jane asked.

Maura turned her attention toward the hands, pulling out a small parchment paper that was folded. "How odd," Maura commented quietly. She watched as Jane began to open the scroll, prompting Maura to ask, "What does it say?"

" _Act 2 begins BPD. A new cast, a new tale…tell me, detectives…how fair are thee? How quick is thy mind? Will you catch me in time,"_ Jane read aloud. "Old English?"

"Modern English. Elizabethan era like-"

"Shakespeare," Jane concluded.

Maura gave a curious expression and answered, "Yes. But how did you conclude that?" Jane handed the note to Maura who took it into her hands and read the bottom part of the note, _"Here's the smell of blood still: all the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh, oh, oh!"_

"It wasn't my favorite thing to read in high school but I know that's Shakespeare. Why else I would go with you," Jane commented.

"Because you love to come." Jane gave a small chuckle, not replying to the answer for it was somewhat true. She enjoyed going to Maura's fancy trips like the gala or a play. She wouldn't say it aloud, in front of the guys, but she knew that her coming showed Maura that she enjoyed it. Sometimes, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she still had fun "I'll analyze all of this in the lab." Maura then stood up from the ground as did Jane and began to walk out of the crime scene. When they reached the tape, she expressed to Jane and Frankie, who approached, "I'll start the autopsy immediately and look into that note."

"Thanks Maura," Jane smiled. Maura returned the smile and began to walk to the morgue truck with Jane's eyes watching her intently. Suddenly, there was a cough causing Jane to snap out of her thoughts and returned her attention to her younger brother.

He seemed to be smirking, prompting Jane to question, "What?"

"Nothing."

Jane gave an unsure look to her brother but decided to drop it. _Focus on the case_ , she thought as she asked, "Have we found anything to identify her yet?"

"No identification at all. It's like she was walking around in those clothes."

"I doubt that." She looked around the area and stated aloud as Frost and Korsak were walking over, "Someone must have noticed something."

"We can do a canvas but how far do we go," Frost inquired.

Korsak looked around the area then replied, "We can go a couple blocks. Maybe check out some secret cameras."

"Okay, Frankie and I will walk up the block and you guys can walk the other way. I say we do maybe three blocks," Jane suggested. "If we don't find anything then we regroup and head back to BPD."

The rest agreed and Jane with Frankie began to walk down the street.

As they were walking, Frankie kept glancing at Jane every few steps, which, unknown to him, his older sister was noticing it. She stopped suddenly and asked upfront, "Do I have food on my face or something?"

"What? No," Frankie answered quickly.

"Then what?"

Frankie bit his lip then retorted, "Are you serious about not going to the funeral? I mean we were…like close to the man and all that."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Look I feel awful but if…like _if_ our older cousin is there, it might not go well."

"You guys haven't spoken since you were in narcotics. She left for a reason, Jane and we know about it. Most of homicide knows about it."

"Frankie, we are going to change the subject now because I do not want to talk about this or about _her_."

Jane then resumed walking with Frankie beside her. They were quiet, looking for any sign that their victim came through until Frankie asked aloud and randomly, "Does Maura know that you dated women back in the day?"

Suddenly, Jane stopped and glared at him. "Do you ever shut up," she asked her brother in annoyance. "First, you talk about our cousin and now, you're asking if Maura knows if I dated women?"

"Well…yeah?"

Jane sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe that her brother was trying to have this conversation with her.

It wasn't a huge secret among the Rizzoli family for when Jane was in community college and the academy, she discovered her strong attraction toward women besides men. Her Ma wasn't sure how to handle the news of her being a bisexual but eventually, she realized that Jane was still her baby and could still have grandbabies. Her brothers didn't have an issue nor did her father, when he was around.

Some in BPD knew and truthfully, she didn't get shit from them except for Crowe but Crowe was a dick so she didn't give a damn. However, there was also a watchful eye over her in her earlier years until it disappeared. Once that vanished, Crowe tried but she developed enough in homicide to beat the crap out of him easily.

See, Jane dated some women and men but as the years went by, there weren't many men or women catching her eye due to a new medical examiner's arrival. She was single for a bit during homicide after narcotics didn't work out especially with Martinez. Later, she tried with Dean and that fell flat due to backstabbing and Maura and, she even tried to rekindle something with her high school boyfriend, Casey but that was a crash and burn real fast.

He disappeared and reappeared too much for Jane's liking.

Now, she just wasn't interested in having a romantic relationship with anyone else except Maura. She could only picture it now with Maura.

But, there was a small problem with that: Maura didn't know that Jane was attracted to women.

It wasn't like Jane was trying to keep it a secret but it never truly came up except that one time years ago, when they discussed about what type of women they would like. She didn't know why she didn't disclose to Maura that she found women attractive or at least, found Maura _very_ attractive.

She just never did or she chickened out. Jane wasn't quite sure of which one it was.

"No, she doesn't," Jane answered her brother finally.

Frankie gave a confused look, "What? Why not?"

"Cause she's my best friend, I haven't had the time to tell her and I doubt she liked me back in _that_ way." _Why am I even telling him all of this,_ she thought.

"You kidding, right? You two stare at each other all the time with goo goo eyes. _You_ are just stalling."

"Goo goo eyes really? What are you five," Jane retorted and resumed her walk. Frankie shrugged his shoulders, resuming his walk with his sister. Jane felt annoyance for her brother but continued to look for any sign that their victim was in the area. She then stopped at the sight of a dumpster that was opened slightly. "Look over there," Jane pointed toward the dumpster.

They walked over and placed crime scene gloves, flipping it open fully. "Bingo," Jane announced happily at the sight of the women's clothing.

"Hopefully, this is our Jane Doe's clothing."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Maura peered over the body, examining the exterior then brought the x-ray over it. As the picture appeared, her eyes widened in surprise and commented, "Interesting."

"Doctor Isles," she turned to see Kent and Susie entering the room. Since Kent's arrival, Susie had been mentoring the Scottish man to become an efficient medical examiner. Susie handed the clipboard to Maura and informed immediately, "We found out what was on the victim's hands."

"That would be," Jane inquired as she walked through the door.

"You have good timing," Maura complimented her best friend, taking the clipboard.

Jane smiled at Maura and looked up at Chang and Kent. "So minions of the lab, what's the red stuff on her hands? Blood? Paint? Lipstick," Jane listed.

"Actually," Maura retorted, "it is Allura Red AC."

Jane looked at Maura to elaborate but it seemed that Maura wasn't going to. "Okay, what is that," she asked the two lab assistants.

"It's food coloring," Kent explained. "Her hands were submerged in it long enough to make the color this tint of red."

"The note you gave us is still being processed and being cross reference with Shakespeare's works. I have a feeling it's from a tragedy," Kent voiced. "The words seem tragic."

"Her death is tragic," Jane retorted.

"True," Kent retorted.

Susie rolled her eyes and added, "We're also processing her clothes and so far, we haven't found much."

"Not even a wallet?"

Susie shook her head and Jane sighed in frustration, prompting Kent and Susie to leave the room. "Tell me there's an upside to all of this bad news," Jane asked Maura as she dropped her body into a chair.

Maura nodded.

"What?"

"Well, now that I know what's on her hands, I can do the fingerprints for you. Hopefully, she'll pop up on AFIS," Maura told Jane.

"I'm going to cross my fingers and toes."

"Did you know that when you did that it was a way to do the sign of the cross," Maura began. Jane rolled her eyes but smiled as she listened to Maura 'Googlemouth.' "It's a theory that Christians did it when Christianity was banned in its early stages."

Jane stood up from her seat and retorted, "Then I will hope Jesus and everyone hears me as I ask, do I have a cause of death?" Maura cringed and Jane whined, "Maura…."

"You can't rush science, Jane. I've told you this many times before."

"What do you got then," the detective asked as she walked over to the autopsy table.

Maura moved aside, letting Jane move closer as she pointed toward the x-ray pictures. She attempted to focus on what Maura was trying to say but despite the dead body and the smell of autopsy, Jane could still smell the scent of Maura.

It was a strong rose scent with cherries. It made Jane inhale deeper and take comfort in the smell until she remembered that she needed to listen to Maura.

Not zone out.

"You see these fractures in her ribs," Maura pointed out. Jane gave a somewhat verbal sound, letting Maura continue, "She has multiple fractures in her ribs, legs, arms. Just everywhere, Jane as if she fell from a high area and landed on impact."

"But it's not suicide?"

"Not at all," Maura then gestured toward the body and lifted the sheet to reveal multiple stab wounds in the abdomen.

Jane raised an eyebrow, examining the wounds. She noticed that there were no signs of bloodstains, which made it even odder. "Now, I'm very confused. Where's the blood," Jane inquired.

"We," Maura raised her scalpel, "are about to find out."

Jane grabbed an autopsy cover, placing it over her body as Maura began to do the y-incision. As the cut began to widen the body, she then looked inside and Maura stepped back in surprise. "Maura," Jane approached in worry.

"Her blood's been drained out of her body."

"What?" Jane peered inside the body to see that the body didn't have blood whatsoever in the body except on some organs but there was absolutely no blood in the body. "How much blood is in a person's body?"

"In men, it's 5.2 liters but in women, it's 3.3 liters. Whoever did this…they have to know how to drain blood from the body."

"Shit…"

"Language."

Jane glared at Maura, "Really? Right now?"

Before Maura could retort, Jane's phone buzzed and looked down at it. "Frost and Nina got something off the fingerprints," Jane informed as she placed her phone back. "Maybe we can get a lead and I can get Korsak and Frankie or even Frost to follow up with it so we can catch the play," Jane stated to Maura.

"Really," Maura asked in surprise. The M.E. was prepared for Jane to 'bail' and not attend the play due to the case. "I mean, Jane…I know that once you have a case-"

"Maura, I promised to go to the show with you. I'll check out this lead with the guys and see how it pans out. You finish the autopsy then go home and get all fancy and I'll pick you up. Okay," Jane told with her Rizzoli grin.

Maura returned the smile, "Okay. It's a date."

Jane's grin widened and agreed, "It's a date."

As Jane walked out, Maura made sure the detective was out of her line of sight before she giggled in giddiness then resumed her autopsy.

* * *

 _ **Flashback- 9 years ago…**_

 _Being a rookie cop, she got shit but she didn't expect the shit she was getting from Detective Crowe. He mocked her, insulted her and she didn't care but it didn't help with how people treated her especially in narcotics._

 _But, she learned fast to develop a hard shell. It was a boys' club when it came to detectives and the fact that she was going up in the ranks especially being the youngest person to go up them. Her family was impressed even her cousin was impressed cause she didn't get there that fast. She was praised and mocked but as her cousin and her mentor, Korsak informed her that it comes with the job and jealousy was a bitch._

 _She entered homicide to see her cousin's desk empty but the murder board was covered with the latest case. Korsak had recently moved in, joining the investigation and she wanted to invite the old man out to lunch with her cousin. That was until Crowe started again, "This is a guy's club, Rizzoli. Your cousin got lucky but I doubt you'll make it. Being a d-"_

 _Suddenly, Crowe was wacked in the back of the head with a notebook. He cussed while his attacker commented, "Finish that sentence, Darren and I promise that the captain will have your ass."_

" _You're going to tattle, Devil?"_

 _Jane's cousin flipped Crowe off in that instance and walked up to her. "So what brings you to my world, cuz," her cousin asked._

" _I was going to ask if you and Korsak want to grab lunch," Jane inquired._

" _Um…" her cousin glanced back at the murder board then answered apologetically, "Rain check, Jane? This one…I'm knee deep in."_

" _I get you. I have to do some undercover work soon. I got the short straw."_

 _There was a small chuckle. "Don't worry. The boots are not_ _ **that**_ _uncomfortable."_

" _Sure…" Jane then looked at the murder board and asked, "So what's that about?"_

 _There was a small nonchalant wave. "I'll tell you about it some other time and Doolittle…he'll be here soon so chill at his desk."_

 _With this, her cousin returned her desk and began to access her computer while Jane took a seat at Korsak's desk. She glanced up at the murder board once more to see quotations and ripped out highlighted pages._

 _Little did she know that the case on the murder board would change her cousin._

* * *

 **So some establishment here but you'll see how all of this connects. Also I love to hear your guesses on what plays I use. No cheating! So please review cause they are like cookies and I love cookies. See you soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The 'Play' Date

**A/N: Great reception! Thanks for everything! I've forgot to mention about the fact that I changed a bit of the Casey situation.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Now we sit through Shakespeare in order to recognize the quotations." – Orson Welles**_

* * *

Ch. 2: The 'Play' Date

"Tell me we got something," Jane inquired as she entered BRIC to see Frost and Nina at their computers.

Nina turned in her chair and replied, "Fingerprints from AFIS came back. Your victim's name is Elisabeth Williams who is a up and coming lawyer over at Jacobs and Sanders Law Firm."

"We did background checks on her to see if there were sudden financial changes," Frost explained, gesturing toward the computer. Jane looked over at the computer to see no odd transactions popping out at her. "As you can see, she's your average person."

"Anything else come back," Jane asked. The two shook their heads and brunette sighed, running her hand over her face. "We need to look into the firm and see if she's got clients that had issues with her then hit her home since it's close by."

"We're already ahead of you," she turned to see Frankie and Korsak, who was holding a pair of car keys.

Jane glanced at her watch, seeing that it was already three in the afternoon. "Okay, let's head out now cause I have something else to do in the evening," Jane informed the guys.

Frankie and Korsak raised an eyebrow in surprise while Jane walked by, grabbing her blazer then placed her coat over it. "Oh yeah," Korsak commented. "What are you doing later this evening, Janie?"

"None of your business," Jane replied as they walked to the elevator.

Frankie smirked, "Is it that play with Maura that's happening tonight?" Jane turned around with a suspicious look and Frankie clapped, "Knew it!"

"Who told you," Jane mumbled then raised her hand, stopping Frankie from answering. "Never mind. I know who told you."

"You know Ma can never hold a secret," Frankie commented.

Korsak chuckled until Jane glared at him causing the old man to act like he was coughing. He then asked, "What play?"

Jane looked at the two men then retorted simply, "Julius Caesar…"

" _Et tu, Brute,"_ Korsak quoted with his hand raised.

"Oh shut up," Jane grumbled as they exited the elevator.

 **R &I**

"Can't believe that we need a warrant for those idiots," Jane commented as the manager unlocked Elisabeth Williams' apartment door.

They stepped in, placing crime scene gloves while Korsak replied, "What do you expect from lawyers?"

"Yeah but it gets us nowhere and we have to wait until a judge signs off."

"Unfortunately, lawyers as suspects sucks like Hell," Frankie retorted as they began to look around.

The apartment was pristine with white walls with bookshelves and blue sofas. "I hope there's a lead here," Jane informed her brother and partner as she began to walk around the apartment. Her eyes wandered, taking the book titles, which were unrelated to the script that they found.

She then traveled to the bedroom and began to open up drawers. "There's no indication that anything happened here. No force entry, messages on her voicemail since Tuesday this week which are asking where she's at," Korsak announced as he walked into the bedroom.

"We found her today which is a Friday."

"I found her calendar book and it just says that she got work," Frankie added as he stood at the doorway.

"Found her laptop," Korsak pointed to the desk. "I'll take this back to Nina and Frost." He then looked over at Jane who continued to look through the drawers, prompting him to ask, "Why are you looking through the drawers?"

"She was found wearing a white nightgown. I'm seeing if it's part of her clothing or not."

"And it's not?"

"Nope. She got boy shorts and tank tops."

"So this prick changed her," Frankie commented.

"Probably but it doesn't indicate that she's in a relationship or anything. We need to make phone calls and see if we can find anything out," Jane suggested.

Frankie and Korsak looked at each other with Korsak commenting simply, "Looks like we are doing an all nighter."

"Looks like it."

* * *

Jane returned to Headquarters by six, which gave the detective only _one_ hour to get dress and ready to meet up with Maura. These were one of those moments where Jane Rizzoli needed a miracle at the moment. As she was racing to grab her keys then back into the elevator, Nina walked into the elevator at the same time.

"Whoa," Nina stated as Jane pressed the lobby button relentlessly.

"Sorry," Jane huffed as she pushed a curl from her forehead.

"What's the rush about?"

Jane looked at Nina for a moment, contemplating if she should tell her until finally, she answered, "I'm suppose to pick up Maura at seven to take her to the play at BCU but, I'm running late right now. I still got to get home and get dress then zoom all the way to Maura's and I know that I might be late." She then glanced at her watch and sighed, "I'm _definitely_ going to be late."

"No, you are not." Jane turned her head toward Nina. "You and I are heading toward my place cause it's only fifteen minutes away from Maura's place."

"But what about clothes, Nina?"

Nina waved her hand and retorted, "I got this handled. I have an idea but you got to trust me on it."

"Okay…"

Confused of what was going on, Jane followed Nina out into the lobby and to the parking lot. In her unmarked, Jane followed Nina all the way to her apartment. As she entered, Jane chuckled inward for it was a bit noticeable that Frankie was definitely dating Nina for there was several of his jackets and his stuff mingled with Nina's items.

"Take a seat, Jane," Nina said. Jane took a seat and looked around curiously while Nina walked toward the bedroom. "So where are you two going," Nina questioned from her bedroom.

"Showing of 'Julius Caesar' at BCU and possibly, a real late dinner."

"I think I got something that might work," Jane heard Nina state then the sound of footsteps reentering the living room. The detective turned to look at her colleague and her jaw dropped at the sight of the item in her hand.

"Nina," Jane gaped at the sight. She shook her head, as she expressed, "I can't take this."

"Please girl, you take this and run. It was a Christmas gift from my grandma and she always buys a couple sizes smaller."

Jane stood up from her seat and took the item in her hand. "You sure," Jane questioned one more time.

Nina smiled and nodded, "Jane, come on and let's get you ready!"

 **R &I**

"Maybe I should tell her today, Bass," Maura stated to her dear pet as she crouched down to place some food for him. The tortoise popped his head out and seemed to give Maura a questioning look to her as she continued, "I mean tell her how I feel. It might change our friendship for the best or even the worst."

The tortoise took a bite at his food then looked at Maura. "We've been dancing around this. Surely, she has feelings for me," the doctor continued, "She doesn't know that I catch her gazing at me or how she treats me differently than the others. Maybe, we have a chance now especially with Jane declining Casey's advances …and my mistakes with suitors. She would have gave up her job for me too."

Maybe Bass knew or just Maura placing the facts out, all of these statements were true.

After Maura's incident with Dennis, Jane kept a close eye on her. The detective even blamed herself for not protecting Maura from going to jail. But Maura didn't blame Jane but praised Jane for getting her out the right way. She learned that Jane would have gone so far as give up her job for her; an idea that the detective didn't take lightly.

It was going good until Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones returned. Well, rephrase that, he reappeared magically and failed to inform anyone even Jane. For a couple months, Jane and the Colonel were talking to an extent but they weren't serious.

Suddenly, he disappeared and Jane just took it as an end.

So when he reappeared, Jane wasn't too please at the fact that he kept her in the dark. He said it was for her own good cause he got injured in combat. His explanation was to protect her but that wasn't enough for Jane. She wanted to help him at first as a person who was dating him but eventually, she was just trying to help him as a friend.

But Casey pushed back and disappeared, trying to do a risky operation. Jane tried to stop him but he shoved her kindness away. About months after that, he returned and was walking but it angered Jane that he returned.

He tried to fix it and explained he wanted it to do this because he cared. Maura wanted to shout 'bullshit' but she was a lady and let Jane handle it, which she did. Jane deleted his number and avoided him in every shape possible; declining flowers, phone calls, possible bump-ins.

It wasn't until the idiot even went so far as to try to ask Maura to talk to Jane for him. She refused because A: he treated Jane horribly and B: Maura might have been jealous of him as well. When she told Jane about that, Maura watched Jane take her cell phone and called Casey, stepped outside Maura's house and yelled at him to lose her and Maura's number, don't bother to come to BPD, to bother Korsak…just don't bother.

Casey was terminated.

For Maura, she felt bad (a little) and she wondered back then why she felt so irritated with the Lieutenant Colonel. She wasn't sure what she felt for Jane but she knew it's been there since the beginning. However the true realization didn't happen until the detective jumped from a bridge to save a framed man.

It was in that moment that Maura realized that Jane was her everything.

 _Maybe, I'll tell her tonight. After the play, if we go to dinner or even a small walk, I'll tell her. Speaking of Jane…_

Realizing that Jane was about to arrive soon, she stood up and smoothed down her backless green dress then checked her watch, seeing that it was already 6:55 and it was about to be seven. She hoped that Jane wouldn't be late but when leads come in a case, she understood that Jane wouldn't let it go immediately.

She hoped that Jane would arrived on time so they can find their seats at the theater and she also wished to have some time to admire Jane's clothing, whether it's her pantsuit or even a dress.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door causing Maura to jump in surprise. She took in a deep breath then released it, collecting her wits before she walked toward the front door and opened it to reveal Jane.

At the sight, Maura's jaw dropped slightly but quickly, she closed her mouth at the sight of Jane.

Dressed in a slimming strapped, dark blue dress with her black coat over it, Maura took in then noticed that Jane's dark brown curls tamed somewhat to a degree with her normal wave. Maura's eyes took in the beautiful sight while Jane stood there, waiting for her. When the detective heard the door open, she was about to complain about the cold until she caught sight of Maura.

"Wow," Jane gawked, taking in the sight of even more gorgeous doctor.

"Yes, wow indeed, Detective," Maura returned the compliment. They seemed to stare at each other for several minutes until Maura broke it and said, "I'll get my coat."

"Yeah, it would be a good idea. News saying it might snow," Jane stated as she stepped in for a second.

When Maura returned with her coat in her hand, Jane took the coat and helped her in it. "Thank you, Jane," Maura smiled.

"Anytime."

They locked up then walked over to Jane's unmarked with Jane opening the door for Maura then entered her side. As they began to drive down to BCU, Maura noticed that Jane was flexing her right hand then switched and did the same action to her left hand. "Your scars bothering you," Maura inquired softly.

Jane nodded and replied quietly, "It's pretty chilly."

At those words, Maura stretched out and took Jane's right hand, rubbing the scar gently. Jane blushed a bit from Maura's touch but let Maura continue in her little ministrations. She then released Jane's hand and asked, "Better?"

Jane flexed her hand and smiled, "Much."

"I'll do the other one when we reach the theater."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

They returned to a comfortable silence until Jane asked, "Did you complete the autopsy?"

"Yes," Maura answered. "I was going to tell you over the phone but I remembered that you were picking me up."

"So?"

"Cause of death was indeed the snapped neck. There was so much force used that it snapped."

"What about the other fractures?"

"Well, I had Drake and Susie examined the body with me and we can conclude that those happened post mortem. But there are many ways that those could have happen," Maura explained. "Drake is still looking into the database about that Shakespeare line. According to him, he saying it might be "Macbeth" but I want the actual scripture."

"But what does it mean? Why do this recreation," Jane asked as she pulled up to the parking lot for the theater at BCU.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Maura answered. She then took Jane's hand and replied, "Let's just enjoy tonight."

 _Couldn't agree more_ , Jane thought.

* * *

"You forgot to mention that it was a modern version of the play," Jane commented as they were exiting the theater later in the evening. Maura slipped her arm around Jane's, walking down the staircase.

"I figured you would like the surprise," Maura answered gently. "Did you enjoy it?"

Jane smirked and retorted, "It was definitely interesting."

Maura giggled at the comment, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. They were like this throughout the whole play or at least, they were touching each other whenever they could. Jane would lean in and whisper in Maura's ear to translate what they were saying. Maura would whisper back and giggle, as Jane would nod like she understood.

Despite being a tragedy, Jane and Maura seemed to enjoy the show with enough violence for Jane and poetry for Maura. The one thing that Jane enjoyed the most was when Maura slipped her hand into Jane's and ran her thumb along Jane's scar.

It almost felt like a date. _Almost._

"So, you want to grab something to bite," Jane asked.

Maura looked up at Jane and retorted, "We could just head back to my house and I can cook. I'll make some steaks for you and I."

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all but as long as you have a salad?"

Jane looked down at Maura to argue but could see the raised eyebrow. At the sight, Jane folded, "Fine. I'll have a salad with my steak but make mine extra meaty."

Before Maura could retort, their phones started to ring suddenly. Jane sighed and Maura lifted her head up from Jane's shoulder. "Rain check," Maura asked the detective.

"More like snow check."

"I thought the saying is 'rain check' though?"

Jane chuckled as she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, "It is but it's snowing, Maur…" She then answered, "Rizzoli."

Maura looked up as she pulled out her phone out with a wide smile as snow began to fall. "Isles," she answered.

* * *

"Whoa, looking good," Frost complimented as Jane and Maura approached the crime scene.

"Thank you, Barry," Maura smiled.

Jane gave him a quick nod then asked, gesturing to City Hall, "So what do we got?"

"You know Keith Patterson," Frost asked as they were walking.

"Yeah, he's that meathead that wants to be mayor next year. He was making a big deal about doing budget cuts on the department."

"Well, look what happened to the meathead."

Jane turned her head toward the crime scene to see Maura bent down next to a stabbed body. "No one saw this," Jane asked as she looked around the open area. His body laid at the steps of city hall with his body covered in stab wounds with blood trailing down the staircase.

"There was barely anyone here except the pedestrians walking," Korsak answered as he approached. "According to pedestrians, they saw a hooded person approach the councilman and suddenly, they heard a loud cry of pain and looked over to see the councilman bleeding to death," he read from his notepad.

"Jesus," Jane mumbled.

"Upon examination, I can see there are about ten stab wounds on his back," Maura indicated, pointing to the stab wounds. She then gestured for Jane to crouch down and help rotate the body to the front to reveal several more stab wounds.

"Shit," all three detectives cussed while Frost began to step back, feeling his stomach curl.

Maura looked up at the three and scolded lightly, "Language." Jane rolled her eyes and watched as Maura glanced back at the pool of blood then back at the body, commenting, "I will do the autopsy in the morning."

Jane moved closer as Maura stood up then whispered in Maura's ear, "I'm sorry that the night didn't go as plan."

Maura turned her head and smiled, "It was still nice despite everything."

"Jane, you got to see this," Frankie called out while holding his flashlight.

The two women looked at each other and began to walk where Frankie was. As they approached the alleyway that Frankie stood at, they could see that his face was pale. "Frankie," Jane called to her brother as they reached him. She was about to ask what's wrong then she faced the wall with Maura, raising her phone light up. "What the hell," Jane mumbled.

"Bring another flashlight over here," Maura shouted to a crime scene tech. Korsak with the tech approached, lighting up the wall to reveal the wall painted with red letters. _"Cowards die many times before their deaths;_ _the valiant never taste of death but once._ _Of all the wonders that I yet have heard._ _It seems to me most strange that men should fear;_ _Seeing that death, a necessary end,_ _will come when it will come_ ," Maura read aloud. She looked at Jane quickly and stated aloud, "That's a line from "Julius Caesar"."

"Is that paint or blood," Frankie questioned.

Maura stepped forward, used a cotton swab then placed it in an evidence holder. "We'll find out as soon as I get back to the lab. Also I want pictures of this," she mentioned to her tech.

"Look," Korsak pointed behind them.

Everyone shinned their flashlights behind them to reveal another set of red letters. _"Tisk…tisk…another body already. I find my new foes lack the wit to keep up. I found it much easier with the dear Devil…hope you can figure out what might happen next,"_ Jane read. She took in a deep breath and exchanged looks with Korsak and her little brother before she looked at Maura.

There was worry in her best friend's eyes and Jane wasn't sure what step they had to take next.

* * *

 _"Fortune's fool..."_

 _There was a loud gunshot that followed after and eyes snapped opened fast with her sitting up, breathing heavily. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was barely seven in the morning then looked over to see that the other side was empty._

 _She stretched out and slipped out of the bed, grabbed her robe then walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen to see a hot cup of coffee on the table. She took the cup, taking a quick sip of it then made breakfast before she noticed that on the table was a newspaper with the headline: "Death of Councilman"._

 _She began to read it tiredly then noticed the name 'Detective Jane Rizzoli' immediately. At the sight, she tossed it aside and stabbed her omelet. "I see that you read the paper," she heard then felt a kiss on her forehead._

" _Yup."_

" _So, I wanted to talk to you about your father's funeral."_

" _We discussed it. I'm going, keeping my distance then going to the house briefly to say hi to my Ma then go home."_

" _D…"_

" _Emily, I'm not going over this again. We know why I'm doing all of this."_

" _I know." Emily ran her hands along the hunched shoulders and whispered, "I'm going to the courthouse then I'll be over for lunch at your office around 1?"_

" _I would like that." Emily kissed the cheek then began to walk out before she heard, "Also take the paper with you?"_

 _The woman bit her lip as she took the paper from her significant other. She glanced down at the paper and sighed, remembering the closeness Jane and her other half had. It was before they got together as couple, before her lover's abrupt divorce, and before the damn case turned her lover's life upside down._

* * *

"A new set of Shakespeare lines," Korsak pointed out to Jane and Frost in the squad room the next morning. "Bodies that are seemed to be linked to these lines."

"Yeah, Maura said that it looks like the first murder was a recreation of Lady Macbeth's supposed insanity and death," Jane pointed out.

Frost stepped forward and asked, "But what does he mean by 'Act 2'?"

Korsak bit his lip then looked at Jane, "I'm going to ask this once but you don't think it's…" He trailed off as Jane faced him then realization hit her face as she began to frown. "Now Janie, I'm not trying to open up old wounds."

"It's not," Jane retorted swiftly. _It couldn't be._

"What," Frost inquired, trying to figure out what his friends talking about.

Korsak turned toward Jane, exchanging a brief questioning look before Jane nodded. Vince then faced Frost and answered, "About ten years ago, Jane's cousin worked as a homicide detective here."

"I didn't know there was another Rizzoli around?"

"Technically she was married but used her maiden name which wasn't Rizzoli," Jane retorted stiffly.

Frost raised his eyebrows while Korsak continued, "Well, she got knee deep in a case involving Shakespeare's lines and recreations of those lines in murders. He took the title of 'The Bard' after Shakespeare's nickname and she was at it for months until the case went cold."

"The Bard disappeared," Jane added. "My cousin left the job after that."

"Do you think this Bard returned," they all turned to see Maura standing at the doorway with a file in her hand.

Jane shrugged, "That the autopsy report?"

"Yes," Maura stepped forward, handing the file to Jane. "I can conclude the cause of death is that the councilman bled to death."

"Stabbed sixteen times," Jane read on the autopsy report. "So he recreates the assassination of Caesar with a disliked politician. But I don't know how we can figure out his next step? He says he left a clue like it's a game."

"It sounds like he does believe it's a game but if I may, I heard there's a very popular Shakespearean professor at BCU. I can put out some tentacles to see if they can help us with our situation."

"Maur, we know it's Shakespeare and it's feelers."

Maura blushed then continued, "I thought I had that one but, back to the situation at hand, they might see something we are missing. It's worth a shot if I send an email right now."

Jane pressed her lips together then heard Korsak state, "It wouldn't hurt. All we are doing is checking surveillance videos and checking anything that the councilman was involve with. We are also waiting for the okay from judge to get the files from our first vic's job."

The brunette nodded then looked up at Maura, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. See if they can see us soon?"

"I'll try," Maura smiled before giving Jane's shoulder a light squeeze then walked off.

"Maur," the doctor turned to look at Jane from the elevator, "lunch later?"

Maura smiled, "Of course."

 **R &I**

 _Dear Professor D'Angelo,_

 _I hope as I write this letter to you that you are well. My name is Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth, and I wish to ask for your assistance in a case. It involves your specialty in Shakespeare and I hope that maybe you can look into it. We need a new set of eyes, as a dear friend would say. I would be grateful for the help._

 _All the best,_

 _Doctor Maura Isles_

The professor gazed at the email before leaning back in their chair. They looked at the time then back at the computer before they began to type.

 _Dear Doctor Isles,_

 _Usually, I do not do consultations with people outside BCU. However, due to you being alumni and also Chief M. E., I will not decline your request. I prefer to speak with you in person to discuss how I can be of service and we will continue from there. I'm available after 3pm today._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor D. E. D'Angelo_

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! I can see you guys' gears in your head going. Please review, comment, etc!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shakespearean Professor

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Every family is dysfunctional, whether you want to admit it or not." – Shailene Woodley**_

* * *

Ch. 3: The Shakespearean Professor

 _Feet echoed on the stage as a hum came. "Oh hallow these walls, I wonder who will join my play," the words echoed. The feet continued to echo as a single spotlight shinned on a desk with an inkwell pen sitting high in display._

" _So far, I have two leads. I'm missing one more. Wonder how long will it take for the play to begin truly?"_

* * *

"None of her files indicate that she had a client that was going nutty," Jane sighed as she tossed the seventh file she read into the pile on her left.

Korsak peered up from another file and retorted, "So we can say safely that it isn't anyone she knows." He then looked over at Frost and Frankie and asked, "How's the search on the councilman's email?"

Frost looked up from the computer. "So far, he was just very ignorant guy. Didn't do much and when he did an event, it looks like he took all the credit," Frost informed them.

"Basically an ass," Frankie commented. The young Rizzoli then gestured behind him, "Nina's going over the surveillance and so far, she hasn't found anything yet."

"Anything indicate that they crossed paths," Jane asked, rubbing her forehead. Korsak shook his head and at this, Jane leaned back in her chair then looked at the murder board, examining the passages and the pictures of the victims. "Two murders, two victims with no connections, and two exerts from Shakespeare with messages attached to them," she stated aloud. "What are we missing?"

"I got the footage," she heard Nina state to them. They stood up from their desks, walking back to BRIC to see the screen. Nina resumed her seat then pressed play on the keyboard, making the footage go.

The team watched as the councilman was stepping out of City Hall and walking down the staircase. Suddenly, a hooded figure came out of the corner of the screen, walking down the sidewalk then moved up the staircase. The figure approached the councilman and it seemed that they exchanged words with the councilman shoving the figure back. The councilman resumed his walking until the figure pulled out his knife, wrapped his hand over the victim's mouth then the attack began.

They watch each blow until finally, after the last stab, the murderer then stepped back and walked away, disappearing into the night. "No wonder nobody noticed," Nina pointed out. "His screams were muffled and no one was on the streets at midnight."

Jane folded her arms over her chest then asked, "Can you rewind the video to when the murderer approached the councilman?" Nina nodded and rewind the video to that point then Jane looked over at her brother, "Can you tell what he's saying?"

Frankie moved closer to the screen and squinted. "What do you want," Frankie read the councilman's lips. "Get out of my way."

"That doesn't help us," Jane sighed, shaking her head.

"How can this guy leave no trace except these damn notes," Korsak questioned.

"First, "Macbeth" and now, "Julius Caesar." What's next," Nina inquired.

Jane shrugged, "Who knows."

 **R &I**

After a couple hours and finding no leads still, Jane met with Maura in the lobby and grabbed coffee at the Division One Café. They then stepped out and walked to the park across the way and took a seat on a bench. They sat close to each other, trying to keep warm as well as enjoy the sensation of their close contact.

"So anything from that professor at BCU," Jane inquired as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Actually yes," Jane turned her head to look at Maura. The doctor took a sip from her coffee then continued, "They will see us after 3pm but I have a feeling they don't wish to consult with me."

Jane raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Why would someone be that stupid," the detective retorted.

"You don't know them."

"Don't have to know them to know that they are an ass if they don't want to consult with _you_. They are missing out a big opportunity with the smartest person in the whole entire world."

Maura corrected, "I'm not the smartest person in the whole entire world, Jane."

"Okay, not the whole entire world," Jane conceded easily. However, she leaned in, took Maura's hand in hers and whispered, "But in _my_ world, you will _always_ be the smartest person in the world."

A harsh blush formed on Maura's cheeks, enough to make it look like the winter cold was affecting her. But Jane knew otherwise and gave a small grin while Maura retorted softly, "You, Jane Rizzoli, are a softy."

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that." Maura smiled at this comment, shaking her head then kissed the detective's cheek, causing Jane to blush and give a somewhat funny grin. She then wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

As they sat there, Jane looked out to the distance to see children ice skating at rink. She took in a deep breath then released it as memories began to flood back in.

* * *

 _ **Flashback- 20 years ago…**_

" _You're late," she could hear her Aunt commented to the uniformed officer who entered the house._

" _Mama, I told you that I would be on patrol until seven but I would be at the party as soon as possible."_

 _The older woman rolled her eyes, wiping her hands as she retorted, "Just get dressed properly and say hello to everyone."_

 _The annual Rizzoli family Christmas party was in full swing at her Uncle Pete's home. Eighteen-year-old Jane hid away from her Ma and aunts because they would be trying to dote over her like her cousin Angelica which she didn't like. In all honesty, all she wanted to do was hang with Frankie, Tommy, and her cousin, Nico but she kept getting dragged away back by her Ma or her aunt. She tried to hide with her Uncle Pete and her Pop but that didn't work out and she couldn't find her older cousin, Devyn until she noticed a small light from the tree house. So she slipped outside to the backyard and hide in the tree house, caring two gifts in her hands._

 _As she climbed up and opened the trap door, a snowball missed her head. "Hey," Jane barked and looked inside to see her twenty one year old cousin still in her uniform, resting against the wall of the tree house with another snowball in her hand._

" _Sorry, Jane. I thought it was the boys or Angelica," Devyn replied apologetically, tossing the snowball aside helped her cousin in._

 _Jane placed her gifts down onto the ground and asked, "You hiding from Ma and Aunt Annetta?"_

" _Of course, I am," she retorted. "Just until the Christmas dinner is done."_

" _But you like cooking."_

" _That I do but I can't stand when I got the two Italian women hovering over me especially Mama right now." She then glanced down at the gifts by Jane's legs and asked, "You brought the gifts up?"_

 _Jane nodded and handed Devyn the gift, "This is from me."_

" _You didn't have to, Jane."_

" _But you got me something," Jane argued. There was a small chuckle as the older teen moved across the tree house and sat next to Jane. They sat there in silence before Jane asked softly, "I didn't know you were working today?"_

" _Yup."_

" _So?"_

" _I'm a rookie. It's expected but anyways, what did you get me?"_

 _Jane watched as her cousin unwrapped the gift to reveal a medium size box, prompting her to flip it open to reveal a silver pocket watch. "It's a late Academy graduation gift," Jane informed her cousin who smiled._

" _I love it. Thanks, Jane."_

* * *

"Jane," the detective blinked a couple of the times to see Maura standing up from the bench with a curious expression and her hand on Jane's shoulder. The medical examiner was ready to return inside BPD but when she noticed that Jane hadn't stood up yet from her seat, she glanced over her shoulder to see that Jane seemed to be in her own world. She called out to her best friend a couple of times until she placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

It snapped the detective from her thoughts and prompted Maura to ask, "Are you okay?

Jane nodded, "I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't mean to zone out."

"You were very deep in thought it seems," Maura pointed out as Jane stood up from the bench. They then began to walk back to BPD with Maura glancing up at Jane who shoved her hands in her pockets. The detective could feel her best friend's eyes glancing over at her but she refused to acknowledge them. "Do you want to talk about it," the M. E. asked.

"It's nothing," Jane retorted simply.

However, Maura knew it was not just nothing but she also knew how Jane felt about being pushed. Unknown to Jane, Angela called Maura to ask if she could try to convince the detective to attend her uncle's funeral. The honey blonde assured that she would try but she would not push Jane, knowing that Jane had her own mind.

 **R &I**

After letting the guys know that they were heading out, Jane and Maura drove out to BCU in Jane's car. As they were driving, Maura gazed out the window and commented, "You never mentioned that your cousin was part of BPD."

Jane focused on the road but her grip tightened on the steering. "Reason why you are bringing this up, Maur," Jane questioned back.

"I'm just wondering because I thought I knew _all_ the Rizzolis in BPD."

"She wasn't a Rizzoli since she's Ma's sister's oldest."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"A while."

Maura bit her lip then continued, "Your mother called."

"About?"

"She wishes to talk to you about the funeral. I told her that I would but I'm not pushing it."

"Then don't, Maur. Ma is just like a fuckin' dog with a bone and won't drop the subject."

"Language."

"It's true and you know it."

Maura gave a nod to this but she can see the conflict in her dear friend's. _Why won't you tell me, Jane,_ Maura thought. "Jane, I'm trying to understand why you don't wish to go."

"It's complicated, Maura. It's very complicated."

Maura then touched Jane's hand on the gearshift and continued, "I'm here to be on your side. You can talk to me about it when you're ready."

The detective pulled up to a stoplight and looked over at Maura. She pressed her lips together and Maura could see the reluctance in Jane's eyes then the brunette brought her attention back to the light, as it turned green. Jane resumed to drive and Maura brought her attention back to staring out the window. After that, silence hung over them mixed with a bit of tension due to Maura's question but their hands remained link together.

During that silence, Maura wondered if she pushed it while Jane, couple of times during the snowy drive, glanced at Maura with her thoughts pondering, _Should I tell her about it or not? Reopen old wounds of disappointment and anger? Psh, as if._ However, Jane also had some additional thoughts as well, _Maybe I should ask her about that rain check._

 _It would be a good idea but would it be a date or a friend date?_

"So about that rain check," Jane inquired softly.

Maura looked back at Jane, "Yes?"

Feeling Maura's eyes on her, Jane felt shy suddenly. "Do you want to go to dinner…maybe tomorrow," Jane inquired. "I know this case hasn't been panning out really but we can get a real late dinner, maybe get your Christmas tree or I can cook for you at my place or yours."

At those words, Maura's eyes widened and asked in astonishment, "You cooking?"

Jane gave a small smile. "Don't reveal this to anyone but my family knows this, I can cook pretty good."

"Well," Maura corrected.

Jane rolled her eyes but there was still a smile on her face as she pondered, "So? Is that a yes?"

"Of course, it's a yes, Jane."

"Perfect."

About thirty minutes later, Jane and Maura arrived at BCU. As they stepped out, Jane gaped at the sight for the college was covered in a layer of snow. "Damn, it's so different here than last night. It's now a winter wonderland," Jane commented as she looked around the courtyard as students ran across to a building.

"I always found it…magical when it was like this but it was also quite difficult to reach a class if the snow became very dense," Maura explained.

"Interesting," Jane replied. "So what building are we suppose to go to?"

Maura pulled out her phone, glancing down at her email and answered, "Richardson building, floor eight at room 825."

"Whose this professor again?"

"Professor D'Angelo." Jane's eyebrows went up suddenly at the sound of the last name, prompting Maura to ask, "Recognize the name?"

Jane shrugged, "It's nothing. D'Angelo is a pretty common Italian last name."

They began to walk across the campus with Maura pointing to the different buildings where she had classes. It made Jane wondered what it would have been like if she attended BCU, walking among these brainiacs then she thought what if she and Maura met sooner.

Would they have been friends? Would a younger Jane have the courage to ask a younger Maura out on an official date?

Despite these thoughts though, Jane wouldn't change a thing especially how Maura and her met. There was a reason for everything and she believed it.

They soon reached the Richardson building and took the elevator up to the eighth floor, looking for the office number until they reached the office. They knocked on the door and when they didn't get an answer, Jane glanced at her watch. "Our meeting is after 3pm, right," Jane inquired.

"Yes and we are about," Maura glanced down at her watch, "an hour and forty-five minutes early."

"So what do we do?"

Before Maura could reply, a person shouted from the down the hall, "Are you looking for Professor D'Angelo?"

"Yeah," Jane answered.

"Her class is starting in fifteen minutes down at the theater."

 **R &I**

"Damn, it's a full building," Jane commented at the sight of all the orchestra seats were taken up by students. Her and Maura walked down the aisle of the theater and took a spot at the far corner of the stage, waiting for the Professor to arrive.

Maura nodded in agreement and added, "She must be a popular professor."

"I bet it's an old bat."

"Look out!"

Jane pulled Maura down to duck as a basketball hit the theater wall, missing Maura's and her head and bouncing onto the stage. "Watch it," Jane barked to the boys who had the basketball.

The basketball continued to bounce a little bit more before it rolled backstage. As it went behind the curtain, there was a loud slam of a door further back of the stage then the sounds of footsteps approaching which prompted the students to become quiet. Jane and Maura gave surprised expression while they listened as the professor approached.

The footsteps weren't heavy and Jane could tell that they weren't soft like an older person then they heard the basketball bouncing against the hardwood floor. "Mr. Stevens," Jane heard, causing her head to whip over to the stage as the footsteps came closer and there stood a woman who looked a bit older than Jane with a satchel on her shoulder and the basketball in her left and in her right, a silver pocket watch.

Maura watched as a student stood up with a sheepish expression. The professor held the basketball up and gave a questioning expression, "This belong to you?"

"Yes ma'am," the student answered.

"My only warning about this since finals are coming up. Hold the ball and don't toss around the theater. I find it anywhere and I take 10% off your exam. Got it?"

The student nodded and the professor tossed it back, placing her bag down on the stage, closed her pocket watch then grabbed a chair from the corner. As she removed her coat, Jane continued to watch in awe as her thoughts raced, _It can't be._

 _It's been almost ten years._

"Today's focus will be on Shakespeare's common liking about masquerades or even hiding identities in honor of our high society's party theme," the professor spoke as she looked around her class. She was about to continue until she noticed the two women in the corner and locked eyes with Jane.

Maura noticed immediately, the surprised expression on the professor's face briefly before she cleared her throat. "So why the theme of a masquerade? What is so special about a simple mask," the professor pondered aloud to her students then she brought her attention back to Jane and Maura, "Maybe the answer is because it is possible a simple mask can hide many things but also, the simplest of masks cannot hold everything especially the darkest of secrets." She then looked back at the class, "Alright, books out and let's resume our reading of "Romeo and Juliet"."

The students began to take out their books and Jane continued to stare down the professor. She did this for a couple minutes until it seemed the professor turned her head as well. Their eyes locked with Maura witness an exchange of looks before the professor looked away as did Jane who had a furrowed expression.

"Do you two know each other," Maura whispered.

Jane nodded numbly, "That's Devyn D'Angelo, my cousin."

* * *

They listened to the lecture with Maura watching Jane and her cousin the whole time. The medical examiner took in the two and she can see that the two did somewhat look alike. They both had brown hair however, D'Angelo had light brown hair but both had olive skin. However, Maura noticed that D'Angelo had dark green eyes compared Jane's dark brown eyes, prompting Maura to think, _It must be a recessive gene._ She continued to do her observation and comparison of two, pointing out the use of hands and quick-witted remarks.

But once in a while she noticed how the professor would glance back at Jane and her. They would lock eyes once in a while as if to get a read on each other. But, both seemed to have the same facial expression when they saw each other.

Surprise and some anger mixed with anxiety.

Eventually, D'Angelo focused back on her class while Jane glared at her through the whole lecture, making Maura wonder more about the past with the two.

"Alright," Maura snapped out of her thoughts to see D'Angelo stand up as well as the students. "I expect you all to do your readings so you can take your practice final."

As the students filed out, Jane and Maura climbed up the staircase while D'Angelo collected her satchel and placed her winter coat back on. There was silence and Maura wondered if the professor was going to greet them or if they were. After a couple of minutes, Jane greeted simply, "Devyn."

"If I knew that I was expecting you as well, Jane, I would have worn my 'Jane Rizzoli' glared proof shirt. It still very sharp cause I can feel it a mile away," Devyn commented immediately, disregarding the greeting as she faced her cousin.

Their eyes locked and Maura realized that the two were almost the same height.

Jane frowned and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Who would have thought _you_ would be teaching Shakespeare," she remarked. Feeling the tension between the two intensifying with each word, Maura cleared her throat quickly and even taken Jane's folded arms apart to hold her hand, prompting both to remember that the medical examiner was present. Jane squeezed Maura's hand and cleared her throat as she introduced, "Doctor Maura Isles, this is my oldest cousin, Devyn D'Angelo or _your_ Professor D'Angelo."

At this, Jane's cousin turned to face Maura who placed her hand out to shake the professor's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. Your lecture was very impressive and introspective," Maura complimented.

Devyn shook her hand back. "Thank you," she stated her appreciation, "you are also very early, Doctor because I know my cousin. She either is on time or five minutes early." Jane glared at her cousin who gave a small smirk but began to walk with them following behind as she asked, "So, you wish to speak with me about a case?"

"That's why Doctor Isles emailed you," Jane answered sharply.

Maura bumped Jane's shoulder with a surprised expression while Maura continued, "We've received written letters with Shakespearean quotes and we are wondering why someone would choose these passages."

They reached the office building and instead of the elevator, the professor took the staircase with Jane and Maura following behind. "My cousin informed you that I am retired from my services for BPD," the professor questioned.

"Yes but, you seem to be good at your specialty."

They reached the eighth floor and entered her office. Immediately, Jane spotted on the wall were the college diplomas and shelves filled with books which she wandered over to. As Jane looked at the wall, her cousin took a seat at the desk with Maura sitting across from her, taking sight of a clutter desk, which reminded the honey blonde of Jane's desk.

As she pulled out the evidence from her bag, Maura noticed a picture of two young women with one in a gap and gown and the other in a uniform that sat behind the professor with other family pictures with her recognizing them. "That's Jane and you," Maura inquired at the sight.

Jane looked away from the diplomas to look as Devyn glanced over her shoulder then answered, "Yes. My father took the picture after Jane graduated from high school."

A sad expression crossed her face and Jane noticed this. "I'm sorry about Uncle Pete," she said to her cousin, the first statement that was soft between the two.

Devyn gave a simple nod in acknowledgement, cleared her throat as she pulled out a magnified glass. "So let me see these documents," Devyn stated. Maura handed the evidence bag with Devyn placing them under the magnified glass. The doctor and detective then watched as the professor became very pale suddenly and pushed the documents back. "When did these begin," she questioned tensely.

Sensing the tension, Jane answered, "Two days ago."

"Back to back?"

"Yes," Maura answered as Devyn handed the documents back to her. The professor stood up from her seat, approaching a window while she fiddled with her pocket watch. Jane noticed this while Maura continued, "It appears they were written on handmade parchment paper."

"With the exerts focusing on the murders which seemed to be reactments of the passage or connects to it?"

Maura gave a surprised expression to Jane and answered, "Yes…"

"Devyn, why are you asking," Jane questioned back, watching her cousin continue to fidget as if she knew more.

"The city is the stage and we are the actors," Devyn mumbled.

Seeing the distant look in her cousin's eyes, Jane made a big decision and decided to ask the forbidden question, "Is it him, Devyn? Is it the Bard?"

At those words, she closed her pocket watch and turned to Jane and Maura as she claimed quickly, "I'm sorry to conclude this, ladies but I have another appointment to attend off campus."

Jane watched as her cousin grabbed her satchel and papers on her desk, walking toward the door. The detective blocked the door immediately and demanded, "Answer my question."

"Move, Jane."

"Make me."

" _Il mio ufficio in modo da uscire,"_ [My office so get out] Devyn barked in Italian.

" _Rispondi, Devyn Eleanor,_ " [Answer, Devyn Eleanor] Jane demanded once more.

"Don't use my middle name, Jane Clementine. Now, move," Devyn raised her finger at Jane. At these words, Maura expected Jane to argue back again but instead, she moved aside. Her cousin then opened the door but stopped at the doorway. "All I can tell you is that you need to take out every Shakespeare play that has a violent act," she then turned and left the office.

Jane then looked over her shoulder at Maura who looked very surprise. "What just happened," Maura inquired softly.

"That's why I said it was complicated," Jane answered back as she left the office with Maura following quickly behind.

* * *

 _It can't be…_

 _He disappeared…_

"… _The dear Devil…" Only he calls me that…_

 _It's beginning again._

* * *

 **We meet Devyn finally! But, what will happen next chapter? What will happen during Jane and Maura's dinner? When will the killer strike again? What happened between Jane and her cousin? You have to wait and see! So review please for I need fuel to write cause they are like cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Crasher

**A/N: I'm not ready for the show to end but, at least, we got fanfiction! Also, I wish i can do regular updates but school's back in so I'll update when I can.**

 **A/N 2: Rest in peace, Gene Wilder. Hope you found your golden ticket.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **The suspense is terrible…I hope it'll last." – Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971)**_

* * *

Ch. 4: Party Crasher

 _She opened the door to the apartment and walked inside to see boxes spread all over the living room and kitchen. "Dev," she called out to her lover as she stepped forward to see that they were_ **the** _files causing worry._ _"Devyn, where are you," she questioned as she searched for her._

 _She then walked down the hallway to see Devyn's office door opened. She peered inside to see Devyn sitting at her desk with headphones on. Upon observation, she could see exhaustion in her eyes which prompted to ask, "Why are the boxes out?"_

" _That murder that happened at City Hall…"_

" _What about it?" Devyn looked up and the expression was fearful prompting, Emily to ask Devyn with a grim expression, "Don't tell me…"_

" _I don't know yet. I'm not sure but it brought Jane back."_

* * *

The car ride for Jane and Maura was very quiet with a somewhat confused Maura and an angry Jane sitting together. The medical examiner wasn't even sure of what happened completely except that Jane and her cousin reunited for the first time in a long time as indicated by their conversation.

The medical examiner glanced up at her best friend, unsure on what to say, decided on approaching on the new discovery about her best friend. "I didn't know that you spoke Italian," Maura commented. Jane remained quiet and she continued, looking back at the window, "I understood what you said a little bit but I just wanted to tell you that you spoke quite eloquently."

It was quiet for a couple more minutes until Jane retorted back quietly, "We learned when we were kids. I don't know why but it stuck."

"Maybe…" Maura started then looked back up at Jane, "you can teach me someday?"

It was a shy question from Maura. One that brought Jane's attention away from the road to Maura, prompting her to answer back, "Yeah…maybe sometime."

They then pulled up into the driveway of the holiday decorated Isles house. Maura smiled at the glowing colorful lights that she never expected to be on her house many years prior but once Jane and the Rizzolis came into her life, Christmas became a true family celebration.

She remembered how the first year, Maura was planning to just read "A Christmas Carol" by the fireplace instead of attending the Annual Boston Christmas party that her parents would attend most likely. She didn't wish to be disappointed at the fact that her parents didn't wish to spend time or catch up at her home except at the party.

It broke her heart and she was about to leave the morgue for her planned escape until a detective Jane Rizzoli entered to collect a case file before she was leaving for the annual Rizzoli Christmas dinner. When she realized that Maura was not dressed to go to a party, the detective inquired if she was going to celebrate with family and when Maura declared she was going home alone to just read, Jane's reaction was simple grab of Maura's bag and a simple statement, "Come on, there's plenty of room for a guest to come. Ma's going to love ya."

That was when Christmas was never the same or any other holiday.

Maura watched as Jane stepped out of the car and walked into the house with the blonde following close after. Upon entering the house, she noticed that Jane and Maura were not alone in the house but discovered Angela in the kitchen, cooking but was looking up at the staircase in confusion. "Hello Angela," Maura greeted politely.

"Hi Maura," Angela replied, still with a confused expression. She then gestured her knife toward the direction of the stairs and questioned, "What's wrong with Jane? Something to do with the case?"

Maura glanced up then countered, "How was Aunt Annetta and everything?"

"Oh honey," she placed her knife down, "she's so sad, crying all day and luckily, her children, Nico and Angelica were there for a bit but I didn't see the oldest. I expected the oldest to be there but back to my other question, what's wrong with Jane?"

Feeling the scrutiny under Angela's eyes, Maura bit her lip and tried to avoid answering by stating, "So what are you cooking?"

"Maura…"

"Ma, leave her alone," Jane swooped in with her sweats and BPD sweater and her tied up in a ponytail.

Angela crossed her arms and retorted, "How about you tell me then, Miss Grumpy?"

Jane glared at her mother. "If you must know, the professor at BCU happened to be Devyn, Ma."

"Oh, interesting," Angela replied then focused on the food she was cooking suddenly.

At this, Jane raised her eyebrow and moved closer. "Ma, did you know about my cousin working at BCU," Jane questioned. Angela pressed her lips together and began to twist her necklace, prompting Jane to inquire further, "Okay, how long did you know, Ma?"

"Well…she mentioned a professorship but never mentioned where or on what." Jane raised her arms in aghast then ran her hand over her face as Angela continued, "Hey, you said that I'm not allowed to mention Devyn's name after she retired."

"She _resigned_ from the force, Ma," Jane corrected sternly. She walked into the fridge, pulling out a beer and popped it open, taking a hard swig from it.

"You two need to hash it out. It was ten years ago, Janie."

"I'm dropping this conversation, Ma," Jane stormed away, heading upstairs to the guest bedroom

"Janie," Angela tried to call after but the door slammed causing Maura and Angela to flinch.

The older Rizzoli woman sighed, leaning against the counter. Maura looked back at Angela and asked softly, "What happened between the two?"

Angela shrugged, "I wish I knew."

 **R &I**

For the rest of the night, Jane decided to rest in the guest bedroom with her eyes focused on the ceiling while she drank her beer once in a while. She then heard from outside the loudness of Christmas music causing a low groan to come out. She placed the beer on the nightstand and turned her head into the pillow with the groan as she thought to herself, _I hate the holidays at the moment._

She then turned her body again to pull her phone out of her sweater pocket. She gazed at the screen for it was a picture of her and Maura standing together smiling. "Maybe I should tell her," she stated aloud.

 _What if she rejects you? What if she doesn't feel the way or becomes uncomfortable around you?_

"It's Maura. She wouldn't feel differently about me and anyways, she mentioned before that sexuality was fluid."

 _That was because she began to talk about how she read an article about sex randomly. God, it got warm in that room all of a sudden._

"With a damn good reason."

"Jane, are you okay," she heard Maura suddenly causing her to jump and almost drop her phone.

Jane composed herself and sat up in the bed as she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"May I come in then?"

"Sure." The door then opened to reveal Maura with a plate of cookies in her hand and a cup of warm tea. She then placed the tea on the other side of the nightstand then she took a seat beside Jane, handing the plate to her. "Santa shaped cookies _in_ bed," Jane commented dramatically.

"You want me to take them back downstairs," Maura retorted, pulling the plate back. Jane grabbed the plate swiftly, picking up a cookie and took a large bite.

"God, I love these."

"Your mother just left and she said that she's sorry about pushing the issue but you know she's right," Maura relayed. Jane rolled her eyes, placed the bitten cookie back on the plate and took a small sip from her beer. Maura placed the plate aside and asked quietly, "It really bothers you, doesn't it? The topic of your cousin?"

Jane nodded and the two rest back in the bed with Maura sipping her tea. She then leaned over, grabbed a cookie and took a small delicate bite from it. "She resigned from the force after her case went cold," Jane stated suddenly.

"The Bard case?"

"She didn't talk about it and after it happened, I tried to call her for reconsideration but she told me to fuck off and never call back. It was our last conversation and the next day, I encounter my own monster."

Realization hit Maura as she looked down at Jane's hands, looking down at the significant scars. Jane raised her hands, flexing them and continued, "I don't blame my cousin for what happened with Hoyt. I just wish…things were just different."

 _I don't want to see the sadness in her eyes,_ Maura thought. Seeing the sadness in her best friend's eyes, Maura scooted closer toward Jane and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. She then grabbed Jane's hand and lifted it up to give it a gentle kiss. Feeling Maura's lips on her hand, Jane felt flush all of a sudden and watched Maura lower her hand back down with their fingers intertwined.

She then cleared her throat and said to Maura, "Pass me those cookies." Maura handed the plate with Jane taking it then took another bite out of her cookie. "God, I love Ma's cookies," Jane hummed.

Maura bit her lip, holding back a groan as Jane continued to hum in pleasure of the food. Maura then took another cookie and let out her own groan, prompting Jane to finish chewing then swallow hard. Seeing this action, Maura gave a small smile and licked her fingers clean of any frosting then hummed, "They are quite delicious."

 _Oh god, this is going to be a long night_ , Jane realized as she grabbed her beer and took a giant gulp from her beer.

* * *

"I feel like I'm back in high school," Frost commented as he gazed at the many windows opened on his computer screen. "How can one man create so many death scenes?"

"He's a writer. What do you expect," Frankie retorted back.

Jane groaned in displeasure then looked back at her computer screen. "This isn't getting us anywhere," the detective complained.

"You can always divide them up," they all looked up to see Maura dressed in jeans and a long sleeve black and white blouse. She then locked eyes with Jane, prompting both women to turn away with blushes reaching their cheeks.

Unknown to the men in the room, Jane and Maura woke up with their bodies tangled together. Their foreheads and noses were close enough that if one of them leaned any further that their lips would touch. Upon waking up, Jane and Maura pulled away from each other with Jane heading toward the bathroom quickly and Maura resting back on her back with her hand placed over her heart.

For the rest of the morning, the two moved through the house awkwardly as they gathered coffee and breakfast. Luckily for them, Angela had already left to make sure the Robber was ready so it made the breakfast go by fast as they left for their own cars.

Now that they were facing each other, the blushes returned in full force.

The detective turned away and asked, looking back at the screen, "So what do you mean by divide?"

"Shakespeare wrote three major genres: histories, comedies, and tragedies. Divide those first and then you should be able to analyze each play," Maura explained to her.

"That's a good idea." Jane then looked up at Maura and smiled, "Thanks."

"Of course but there's also another reason why I'm here." The medical examiner then handed a red folder to Jane who began to read it. "This was written by the right hand just like Shakespeare."

"So this guy like worships him," Frankie piped in.

Maura nodded and continued, "There's a deep admiration for Shakespeare but you can tell that this Bard wishes to have his own identity despite taking Shakespeare's nickname."

"Is that a guess," Maura heard Jane ask with a humorous smile.

Maura gave a playful smirk at her and retorted, "No, but it's based on some history I was looking through some of Shakespeare's biography especially his writing. He wrote in the style known as Secretary Hand which changes from time to time."

"This guy doesn't do it?"

"No, they are quite the same. Same curves and lines as well as dots."

"So we got to look for a murderer with pretty handwriting."

Everyone let out a small chuckle then Jane's office phone began to ring, prompting Jane to answer it, "Detective Rizzoli."

" _So you're my new opponent,"_ the voice greeted.

Jane raised her hand up to quiet everyone who noticed the confused but threatened expression on Jane's face. "Depends on what you mean," Jane questioned back as she grabbed her notepad, writing quickly then showed it to Frost, _Get Nina and start tracing the number that's calling me now._

" _I_ _ **mean**_ _, dear Jane, that you can't stop me from what will happen."_

"I will stop you." There was a low chuckle as Jane placed the phone on speaker as she continued, "You know I would like to know who exactly you are especially if you are calling me?"

" _They call me the Bard, Detective but I think you already knew that. But, you are the infamous Jane Rizzoli. Oh how ten years have changed you,_ " the Bard commented. Jane glanced at Maura who gave a surprised expression as well as the Bard continued, _"I love how I got the detectives who are related and you are just as resourceful as your cousin. You won't be able to find me."_

"I got good people."

" _We all got good people, Detective especially you. Your dear Doctor Isles seems to have the brains while you have the brawns."_ Jane gritted her teeth and he continued, _"It's quite a sight to know that I'm against two instead of just one. It's not like your cousin who did all of this alone and lost everything in the mix of it."_

Maura gave a confused expression while Jane's eyebrows furrowed even more. "Why did you do it? Kill those people," she questioned.

He started to laugh then retorted, _"You think that I'll give in to you that easily? Oh how foolish we are, young player. I hope you're ready for my next scene."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Let's say I'm crashing a party that would make a Capulet upset."_

The call then disconnected which prompted Jane to look over at Frost and Nina. "Anything," she questioned.

Frost shook his head and retorted, "His phone bounced all over the place. I couldn't get anything."

"Nor could I," Nina added.

At this statement, Jane slammed her fist onto her desk, prompting Maura and the others to jump. Jane then sighed and slouched into her chair as she asked aloud, "What did he mean? What party is he crashing?"

"Also isn't Capulet the name of a character in Shakespeare," Korsak questioned.

"Romeo and Juliet," Maura answered. "It was a masquerade party in the play."

 _Masquerade,_ Jane thought then leaned back in her chair. _"In honor of our high society's party theme,"_ she remembered as she glanced over to see the flyer for the party on her desk.

* * *

Night fell and with some help from the Isles Foundation, Jane was able to get into the party with Korsak, Nina, Frankie and Frost. Each one had a mask and was dressed to impress as they walked around the room, searching for any signs of trouble or at least, a sign that the Bard was among them.

"Anything yet," Jane said into the mic on the lapel of her suit.

" _So far nothing,"_ Frost retorted.

"Just keep your eyes out for anything suspicious," Jane informed everyone. She then adjusted her ponytail and pulled out the black mask that was in her pocket. She placed it over her face then stepped out into the crowd.

As she walked among the people, she could see that these people definitely had the big bucks in Boston. _Thank god that Maura got some pull on this stuff_ , Jane thought as watched a couple took glasses from the champagne tray.

"My, you clean up well, Detective," Jane turned quickly to see a blonde haired woman dressed in an elegant dark blue gown with white gloves with a decorative blue mask over her face.

Immediately, she recognized the woman and hissed, "Maura, what are you doing here?"

Maura smiled and replied, "Well, how else did you get here, Jane?"

"I thought you left after you got us in."

"I did briefly because I had to get into my outfit but I have to be here since I placed a donation in this and _you_ are my guest," Maura explained simply. She then moved closer into Jane's personal space and placed her hand over the microphone briefly as she whispered, "I do mean it though, Jane. You do clean up rather nicely."

Jane swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat then replied back, "You look beautiful, Maura."

Maura smiled at this then stepped back from Jane as she asked casually as if nothing happened, "Anything suspicious yet?" The detective gathered some of her wits and shook her head while Maura hummed and told the detective, "I'll mingle with a couple people see if they might know anything about the recent murders."

"Just be careful," Jane verbalized quietly.

"I will."

Jane then watched as Maura disappeared into the crowd and the detective resumed her search. _If I were the Bard, where would I go? What would I reenact,_ she pondered as she stepped up a staircase, giving her a better view of everyone.

" _Still no sign, Janie,_ " Korsak stated.

There was a groan in frustration as Jane groaned, "Great…this might look like a dead end, guys." She then looked back out and noticed a red masked figure around the bar area. Unlike most of the patrons, this masked person stood out almost like a sore thumb to her, for most of the people were not wearing anything as bold as that. "Guys, we might be back on," Jane stated as she began to descend down the staircase.

" _What you got, Jane,_ " Frankie asked her sister as Nina and him began to move at the sight of Jane going down the stairs.

"Red mask in red clothing by the bar. My gut is telling me that he's bad news."

" _The Bard?"_

"Possibly…" As she moved closer, there was a loud scream all of a sudden as a woman dropped to the ground. "We got a person down," Jane shouted as she rushed into the crowd toward the woman as she was about reach her, Jane noticed the red figure running while another chased after them.

The detective looked back and forth between the victim and the masked fiend. "Jane," she looked over to see Maura rushing to the victim and shouted, "Go!"

With this, Jane bolted over the bar and to the backroom to hear someone shout, "You're not getting away from me again!" The detective drew her gun as she went down the unfamiliar corridor, looking around the corner to see a doorway open toward the rooftop with a white masquerade mask on the ground. As she went up the staircase, she heard suddenly several pops that sounded similar to gunshots.

She ran up and looked over her shoulder to see Korsak and Frost catching up with their guns drawn as they reached the roof to see a figure with a gun drawn and looking over the edge of the building. "Boston PD," Jane shouted, "put your hands up now!" The figure raised their hands up with the gun in their hands. "Put the gun down," Jane ordered next which the person followed then they placed their hands on their head, walking backwards toward the detectives.

Jane stepped forward, placed the cuffs around the wrists then placed their arms behind their back. Korsak and Frost rushed toward the ledge to see a fire escape while their suspect announced, "He ran the staircase and I bet he left the note with his costume or with the victim." Recognizing the voice, Jane turned the handcuff suspect to face her and was greeted simply, "Hey Jane."

"Devyn," Jane stated in shock.

 **R &I**

Maura watched as the ambulance took the victim to the hospital. She then looked over her shoulder to see Jane stomping down the staircase with Korsak and Frost following with someone handcuffed. She squinted her eyes and her eyes widened at the sight as she approached, "Professor D'Angelo?"

"Doctor," Devyn greeted then grunted as Jane dragged her cousin to the police cruiser.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"Jane, I know Miranda. What am I charged with right now," her cousin questioned back.

The detective opened the door, pushing her cousin in the seat then retorted, "For one carrying a gun and discharging it."

"I didn't hit the bastard and it's registered."

"How the fuck did you know the Bard was going to be here?" Devyn shrugged and Jane shook her head, "Don't try that bullshit. Tell me."

Their eyes locked and Devyn turned her body simply away from Jane then stated, "It seems Frankie has something. You should check that out."

Jane glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Frankie did have a couple evidence bags in his hands. She then looked back at her cousin and hissed, "I will handle you later."

"Promises. Promises, Janie."

Feeling her temper overtake her, Jane slammed the cruiser door and stomped back to where everyone was gathered. She rubbed her forehead and looked at Maura as she asked, "How's the victim?"

"Poisoned by her drink but she may recover. I made sure that the glass was collected and I believe Nina is questioning the bartender," Maura informed her best friend. She then touched her bicep and asked softly, "How are you doing?"

"Pissed off," Jane answered simply. "She's not talking."

"At least, she was right about this," Frankie announced as he lifted the evidence bags to show the red mask and some pieces of clothing as well as note.

Seeing the note, Jane took it from her brother's hands and began to read it. _"Another one down. You're not catching up to my game, Jane. Got to be quicker to catch me,"_ she read then shook her head.

Maura touched her shoulder and Korsak stepped forward. "We're going to take Devyn to booking unless you want to drop the charges," Korsak inquired.

"Put her in a holding cell until tomorrow. We're going to have a long conversation with her." She then looked over at Maura, placed her head on her shoulder as she whispered softly, "I have a headache that hurts enough to cause my head to explode."

"Your head won't explode from a headache, Jane," Maura informed her best friend.

"Maura…" Jane groaned.

"I think we should all go home," Korsak suggested.

"Vince-"

"Let's go home, get some rest then we'll get back to work tomorrow on this," the sergeant explained. "This was a lot to handle especially for you, Janie."

The detective was about to argue until she felt Maura's hand take hers. "Maybe we should do that especially if we would like to have that rain check you promised me," Maura suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Jane bit her lower lip, glanced at the cruiser that held her cousin then at the others before she nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go home," Jane agreed.

* * *

The two returned to Jane's place by two in the morning. Gradually, Jane and Maura entered the bedroom with Jane stripping the suit and shoes off then placed some sweats and a t-shirt on. Usually, she would have headed to the bathroom to do all of this but her mind was so numb that she was at the point that she didn't give a damn. She then shuffled to her side of the bed and collapsed on her side of the bed while Maura walked over to the bathroom to handle her nighttime routine.

As she did her regiment, she glanced a couple times at the sleeping Jane. She took it as a rare sight to see Jane so relaxed but she knew that deep within, her best friend had a lot on her mind. She wished to take all the pain from Jane but she knew she couldn't. She knew that she could only be there for her detective. As she finished, she reentered the bedroom in her white silk pajamas and walked to the other side of the bed, taking her place after she placed the covers over Jane.

As she went under the covers, she felt Jane move closer to her then wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. The doctor smiled and placed her hand over Jane as the detective mumbled, "Night Maur."

Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's forehead, replying softly, "Goodnight, Jane."

 _I hope this can be like this every night._

* * *

 **Uh oh, someone's in trouble. Don't worry, guys, the date is coming up. I promise! Review please! They are cookies to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Rift at the Funeral

**A/N: This show has been part of my life since season 1 and got me into Fanfiction. I've enjoyed each season for particular episodes, the characters, the mystery and also giving me something to type. I cried, I laughed and enjoyed everything. Fun part of Fanfiction: the story doesn't have to end and I plan to keep on writing for this fandom especially the Rizzles!**

 **Now back to our feature story brought to you by…well, me! (Yes, I feel like a Christmas mood so the story does take place around Christmas time if you haven't figured that out yet)**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **We don't have to like each other. We're family." – Claudia, "Home for the Holidays" (1995)**_

* * *

Ch. 5: A Rift at the Funeral

The following morning after resting with Maura by her side, Jane entered BPD, prepared to handle her hard head of a cousin. It was one thing to interrogate a former detective but interrogating family was a whole other level. She wasn't even sure if Korsak or Cavanaugh would allow her in the room since they were related.

When she heard the elevator binged, she took in a deep breath then released it. "Here goes nothing," she stated as she stepped onto the homicide floor to see Korsak with Cavanaugh and a strawberry blonde woman in business attire, holding a suitcase. She immediately recognized the woman and greeted, "Emily Richards."

The woman turned and smiled widely, "It's good to see you, Jane."

Jane approached, giving the other woman a hug. She then pulled back and asked, "What brings you here? I thought you're working for the Drug Unit's cases these days."

"Actually, I'm here for Devyn." Jane's eyebrows shot up at this and Emily sighed, scratching the back of her neck. She then glanced over at Korsak and Cavanaugh briefly. "Can we talk privately," she inquired to Jane, returning her attention back to her.

Jane nodded and gestured to the break room, closing the door behind her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Em. Maybe a couple years ago when I did that case with Martinez," Jane commented.

"I know, Jane."

"So why are you here for Devyn then? I mean I know you've known us since childhood but you're part of the DA. I doubt my cousin asked for a lawyer." Emily bit her lip and Jane sighed, "My cousin called you to be her lawyer."

"There's more to that story," Emily stated, causing Jane to get ready to ask another question but the other women continued with her hand up to stop Jane, "and I feel that Devyn should tell you despite us being good friends."

Jane gave a confused expression but nodded and stepped back, leaving the room. As she reentered the bullpen, Cavanaugh approached Jane and stated, "You have enough lead way on this but if you and Vince get off track especially with the track records you carry with D'Angelo, I'm removing you off the case. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Jane answered.

As they approached interrogation, they noticed that there was an audience consisted of Frost, Frankie, Nina, Drake, Susie and Maura stood on the other side of the glass. Jane glanced over to see Devyn sitting in the interrogation room with a tired expression. She ran her hand over her face then looked back toward the mirror as she stated, "I can feel people staring. Just come in and ask your questions." Jane took in a deep breath then looked at Korsak before the door opened.

Devyn looked up and sighed tiredly, "Finally…"

"Enjoyed your night in a cell," Jane asked her cousin.

"Comfortably." She then looked over at Korsak and a small smile formed, as she greeted, "Long time, no see, old man."

Korsak smiled and greeted back, "Hello Dev. You still look the same."

"Flattering, Vince but trust me, I've changed. You, however, are more grayer than I remember."

Jane rolled her eyes then pulled out photos of the notes. She pushed them toward Devyn and stated, "When I showed you these, you didn't wish to answer. You kicked Doctor Isles and I out of your office. Told me to back off." She pushed the notes forward and ordered, "Talk and tell me how you found out."

Devyn picked up the notes, gazing at them before she pushed them aside. "Despite being retired, I still have access to certain things. For example, your phone was originally mine and I still have access to the recorded calls," Devyn explained.

"So you listened in on the conversation?"

Devyn nodded, twiddling with her thumbs, "After you came to my office, I went back to a couple things. When the case went cold, people assumed the Bard died when my last suspect, Eddie Quinn died in a car accident. The murders stopped suddenly but the cases still remained unsolved…"

"I remember, you didn't want to let it go," Korsak commented.

She nodded, "Obviously, I worked on the case for so long that it took over." There was a distant look in her eyes, which Jane noticed, and her cousin shook her head, "Anyways, I kicked you guys out because it is exactly like his notes before. I wanted to make sure and I knew especially with the language."

"The language?"

"Taunting and intellectual at the same time. It's a technique he mastered."

"So it is him?"

"It's _his_ voice but I'm not sure if it's the same man. I'm not sure how he can appear, all of a sudden, ten years later."

"So how did you know we were going to the event," Jane questioned.

"Professor in Shakespeare and former detective, remember? I added it together."

Jane nodded then leaned back, "So why didn't you tell this all yesterday?"

The professor shrugged, "Didn't want to. Also you acting like a bitch didn't help."

Jane shot up from her chair at this comment, tired of her cousin's obnoxious attitude and retorted angrily, "I've been a bitch? This is coming from the prodigal daughter herself. The person who cut off her whole family from her life for no apparent reason."

"Jane," Korsak shouted.

Devyn didn't reply but leaned back in her seat, confessing quietly, "I didn't want to believe that he was back especially after building my whole life back up from the bottom."

"What do you mean," Jane interrogated.

"Let's just say my ex-husband couldn't handle the job and decided to cheat on me, which he revealed after he gave me the divorce papers. He then tried to take it back and I refused cause I was seeing someone."

Jane took a moment to digest the words then glanced up at the mirror. She then looked back at her cousin, connecting the pieces as she whispered, "Emily. You're seeing Emily."

Meanwhile from behind the glass, people began to compare notes about the two women especially Frankie who glanced over at Emily who gave a small smile. "I can see how they are related," Frost commented to the group, "Well, at least, related to Jane."

"Hey," Frankie whined.

Frost raised his hands and continued, "No offense, bro but I can see Jane's mannerisms showing." _Also certain tastes in a type of woman,_ Frost added in thought.

"Agreed," Maura stated as she watched the former detective continued to stare at Jane. The look reminded Maura of Jane especially, as if she learned the stare from her cousin.

"I want all your notes," Korsak stated suddenly, breaking the silence between the two.

Devyn diverted her eyes from Jane to the older detective and retorted, "They're at my apartment. Someone needs to come and pick them up."

"Why don't you just bring them," Jane questioned quickly.

"Because there are several boxes and preferably, I don't want to be here anymore." Devyn then stood up from her seat. "If we're done, I have to go and get ready for my father's funeral."

Korsak nodded and Devyn walked out of the room into the bullpen. As Jane took a seat at her desk, she noticed Emily standing up from her chair as Devyn approached and gave a gentle kiss on the lips then greeted her quietly. Everyone's eyebrows went up in surprise despite knowing that the two were together. Devyn then walked toward Jane's desk, grabbed a notebook and pen then wrote her address and stated, "Either I will see you at the funeral or not."

Jane took the address then glanced at Maura, twisting the paper in her hand.

 **R &I**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come," Maura inquired as Jane pulled up to the cemetery in the cruiser.

Jane looked over and took her hand, replying back, "I want you here and also, I want us to talk after."

"But I'm not family," Maura tried to reason, knowing that she and Jane would be the center of attention.

"You are family. If anything, you are _my_ family."

"You have your family, Jane."

"It's different when it comes to you."

Before Maura could even reply to this, they noticed Angela approaching with Tommy. Jane stepped out of the car and Angela hugged her immediately, "I thought that you weren't coming."

"Devyn invited me and…I wanted to pay my respects to my uncle."

Angela pulled back from the hug and did a once over Jane, realizing that she was still in work attire. "You could've changed like Maura did," Angela commented, gesturing to Maura's black dress under her white coat.

Jane rolled her eyes and continued, "I came straight from BPD which Frankie is doing as well."

Angela nodded then hugged Maura before escorting them to the church where they can see the others. Maura observed and can see the relation between Angela and her sister; both had very similar facial features. She then looked over to see another woman who was about Frankie's age and a young man about Tommy's age.

"Oh Jane," Jane's aunt Annetta greeted with a sob. The woman engulfed her niece in a giant hug, which Jane returned awkwardly, trying her best to console her aunt until the detective pulled back and grabbed Maura's hand, bring her forward to the others.

"Aunt Annetta, this is my best friend, Doctor Maura Isles. Maura, this is my aunt, Annetta and my cousins, Nicholas and Angelica," Jane introduced.

Angelica looked over at Maura, eyeing her then retorted to Jane, "She's a pretty thing. Where did you find this one, Janie?"

Jane's jaw tightened somewhat and was about to retort until she heard, "Back off, little piranha." They turned to see Devyn dressed in black slacks with a black overcoat with Emily at her side wearing a skirt and a black.

Angelica frowned, "Don't call me that, little Devil and of course, you bring your _girlfriend._ "

Devyn seemed unfazed at this, "Well, I've been dating her for about three years now so yeah, I would bring the love of my life."

Emily then touched her shoulder to have her back off. "Hello Angelica, I'm sorry about your father," Emily greeted. She then looked over at Nico who was looking away from her as she greeted, "Hey Nicky."

"Emily," Nico grunted simply.

Emily frowned and looked over at Devyn who sighed at Nico's greeting. The professor then moved closer. "Hi Nico," she greeted softly to her brother.

"Devyn," he greeted back.

He then walked away, heading toward the church. Jane raised an eyebrow curiously, never seeing Nico so rude toward his older sister or Emily. Angelica then moved closer as Devyn said quietly to Emily, "I need to talk to him about everything."

"Maybe I should. Remember he did have a crush on me?"

Jane cringed with her remembering that Nico _did_ like Emily back in high school. _But I thought that was high school. I mean, Emily was about Frankie's age and Emily told Nico that she liked women_ , Jane thought.

"Always taking things that don't belong to you," Angelica piqued.

Devyn gritted her teeth and retorted, "Emily turned him down. He understood that."

"That gives you the right to go and take her."

"She's not a prize," Devyn hissed. "Says the pot calling the kettle black."

Angelica turned red and was about to bite back before Annetta stated aloud, "Will you two stop it?" She looked from Angelica to Devyn who looked down at the ground. She approached her oldest child and kissed her cheek softly then gave her a tight hug. Devyn returned it somewhat then pulled back as the priest stepped out, gesturing for the group to head inside.

Jane glanced over at her Ma with a surprised expression who looked as bewildered. It had been awhile since she saw a fight between any of the D'Angelo children especially at that level of animosity that Angelica and Devyn were spitting. She glanced at Devyn, prompting her detective skills to come alive as she watched her aunt and two younger cousins sat in the front while Devyn and Emily sat behind them.

Confusion crossed Jane's face in which Maura noticed. The medical examiner leaned in and whispered, "They don't seem all too close."

"Angelica and Devyn fought all the time but it was never like that. Nico just follows whichever older sister, usually it was Devyn but it seems there's…a rift."

"Among siblings?"

"Nico looked up to Dev like Frankie looks up to me so…I'm not sure."

After this statement, the service began with some people saying their part about Uncle Pete and how wonderful he was. However, as each of his children stood to speak, it seemed that Devyn didn't stand up to speak despite being the oldest of the kids. She instead stood up once the service was done, watched as the casket was escorted to the burial ground then she stepped forward, placing a rose on the casket before stepping back.

She approached her mother, giving her a tight hug and whispered something in her ear before she stepped back and looked at her siblings. Nico approached his older sister, giving her a brief hug before stepping back and giving a small nod toward Emily. Angelica, however, stared at the two until she turned and walked away.

Jane and the others watched in confusion at the big drift that seemed to plague the family. Devyn looked over at Jane, locking eyes before she looked away to pull out the pocket watch to see the time. She then closed it and retreated back to her car with Emily, prompting Jane and Maura to leave and follow the car to Devyn's apartment.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…10 years ago…**_

 _Jane glanced at her house phone, contemplating about making the call. She heard the rumors but focused on her current and first real case in homicide with Korsak, involving a serial killer who killed couples. She tried to catch her cousin but Devyn avoided it every time. She didn't really see her cousin until this morning when she watched her cousin walk out of Cavanaugh's office with a box in her arms and left without a single word._

" _Oh fuck it," she mumbled as she picked up the phone._

 _After dialing and waiting for a couple minutes, she got an answer. "Hello," she heard._

" _Dev, it's Jane."_

" _What do you want?"_

 _The tone was hostile and one that Jane never heard from her cousin, catching her slight off guard. "I just want to talk to you about what happened at BPD? Is everything okay?"  
_

" _Look, Jane, I…I'm no longer part of the department. I put my papers in and that's it."_

" _Devyn, come on, this is what you wanted for a long time. This was what we wanted. Remember?"_

" _Not anymore," her cousin retorted. There was a brief silence between the two before Devyn continued, "Jane…don't call this number."_

 _Confusion crossed Jane's face. "You getting a new one?"_

" _No, I…just don't call this number again. Don't talk to me anymore."_

" _What the fuck are you talking about? We're cousins! Remember?"_

" _I…Goodbye, Jane."_

 _The line then dropped._

* * *

Devyn unlocked the door with Emily walking into the kitchen and Devyn disappearing down a hallway as Jane and Maura followed closely behind. "Would you two like a drink," Emily asked as she watched Devyn walked down the hallway.

Jane didn't answer but approached the wall covered in photos, which caught her attention. "No thank you," Maura answered softly. The medical examiner looked up at the wall and immediately, recognized what it was that Jane was staring at.

It was a newspaper clipping of Jane receiving her medal from the siege. It was cut out in a certain way to show the article and the picture with a little plague on the bottom that states, _My cousin receiving a medal for her courage under fire._

The detective's eyes continued to wander until they stopped at another picture. It was of Devyn with Emily, both dressed in Red Sox gear with wide smiles. "How long," Jane gestured to the picture.

Emily looked over her shoulder and gave a small smile. "About a year after her divorce finalized. She asked me out to dinner all of sudden," she explained. "I had feelings for her for a long time and I never thought she returned them. I gave up hope when she married but we still kept in touch, always grabbing a bite to eat or just talking on the phone in the late hours. When she divorced, I wanted to help her more. I wasn't thinking about a relationship, not until she expressed that she's been blind to many things but the one thing she hasn't lost sight of was me."

Maura sighed at this small story, glancing briefly at Jane. The detective glanced at Maura and both locked eyes briefly before turning away.

"But Jane," Emily continued, not noticing the glance they shared, "please be careful with this case. It ripped her apart years ago and she's rebuilt everything she lost. She's still aches over it even if she doesn't admit it."

"Then have her help us, Em. Have her end this."

"That's up to her, Jane. I won't push her to do it if she doesn't want to. I respect her decisions despite not agreeing to some of them. I want her to help you. I want her to reconnect with your side of the family. But this case broke her."

Jane sighed at this then resumed her attention toward the pictures on the walls while Maura looked over at Emily who held a concerned expression. "You two are a very lovely couple," Maura complimented, trying to lighten the mood.

Emily gave a small smile and returned it, "As are you and Jane."

Jane blushed harshly and Maura stammered somewhat as she retorted, "Oh…Jane and I…we're not…I mean…um…"

"What Maura is trying to say is that we aren't a couple," Jane cut in and informed Emily. _I wish though_ , Jane thought.

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh…I thought…my bad, you two. It's just… you seemed so close and...well."

Before Jane could even reply, Devyn reappeared, carrying several boxes in her arms then she dumped the boxes onto the table. "Here's everything that I have," she told them. Jane approached the boxes, seeing the multiple labels that have been applied to each box. "That's many years of blood, sweat and tears in there," Devyn divulged quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

Jane opened each box, seeing the files and notebooks that were labeled inside as well as CDs. She lifted them up while Maura opened the other box that said 'autopsy reports and evidence.' The medical examiner began to read through one of the files and stated, "These are very detailed. Almost exact to the BPD's files."

"That's because I copied the autopsy files every time there was another body," Devyn replied as she poured a glass of wine.

"Dev," the professor turned her head slightly to listen to her cousin, "what happened at the funeral? You know with Angelica and Nico?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing; did you cut them out of your life as well?"

"Jane," Emily called out. The detective looked over to see a familiar expression that only Emily would give that look specifically to drop the conversation.

Devyn rubbed her forehead tiredly and replied, "I cut you out of my life for reasons. Understand we do things for family despite it all. Also, if you must know, remember how I mentioned my ex cheated on me? It was with her and Nico thinks I stole his chance to be with Emily even though Emily told him she liked women. He's being stubborn!"

Jane's jaw dropped slightly and Maura's eyes widened. Emily sighed at her lover's bluntness as Devyn continued, "Now, you have your files so please go so I can mourn my father in peace."

Feeling bad for her comments, Jane picked up the files then gestured to Maura to pick up the other boxes. They began to walk out and before Jane stepped out of the door, she looked over to see Devyn twisting her pocket watch with her head down. Jane took in a deep breath then said quietly, "I'm sorry about your father, Devi."

Devyn's head rose at the sound of the name. Their eyes locked and a small smile formed on Devyn's face as she intoned, "Thanks, Janie."

 **R &I**

"How could her sister do that," Maura inquired as we were driving down the road.

"I'm more surprised of Nicholas. He's usually more mature than this."

"Really?"

Jane nodded. "On the other comment, Angelica was always the jealous type," she explained. "Everyone compared the kids to each other especially Devyn to Angelica. I remembered my uncle raised the moon and the stars for Devyn. However, I thought there was family loyalty. I didn't expect my cousin to stoop that low."

Maura nodded in agreement then looked out the window. "Jane, where are we going," she asked curiously, noticing that they weren't heading toward Beacon Hill.

"You'll see."

"You know I don't like surprises."

Jane gave Maura a small smile, "You'll like this one. It's also an apology for my family drama."

Maura gave a sympathetic smile and replied, "Yours doesn't beat mine. Remember, mobster father and doctor mother, with one thinking I'm dead due to my mobster grandfather telling my father to get rid of me."

"Don't forget that you gave your kidney away to your half sister."

There was a small laugh, "That too."

"So where are we going," Maura attempted.

"Ah…nope. That's a secret and we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Maura gave a curious expression but resigned with the fact that Jane wouldn't tell her where they were going.

They drove for what seemed to be forever until they pulled finally to their destination. "Here we are," Jane announced.

Maura looked up to see the glowing lights that surrounded a sign that said, "Kris Kringle's Tree Farm." The medical examiner's eyes widened in pure surprise as she looked over at Jane who was turning the engine off and stepping out of the car then opened the passenger side door for Maura. The blonde took her best friend's hand and stepped out in bewilderment as Jane stated simply, "I figure we get your Christmas tree despite everything going on." She then bowed her head shyly, "I hope that's okay?"

The detective then felt Maura's gloved hand touch her chin then moved it gently up, making her look up to see a small smile on Maura's face. "I love the idea and it's very thoughtful of you, Jane." She then took Jane's hand and began to drag her toward the Christmas tree lot with Jane chuckling behind her.

The two walked through the Christmas tree farm, hand in hand to find the 'perfect' tree for Maura's house. Jane enjoyed the sight of Maura's kid like wonder at each tree, which had done every year but this year, for an odd reason, felt more special to Jane.

Was it because she was more accepting of the fact that she had feelings for the beautiful woman in front of her? The answer was most likely yes and she hoped to put those feelings on the table eventually.

The detective brought her attention back toward Maura, watching as she inspected a Christmas tree as if it was some experiment she was doing. "Maura, it's not like the tree is going to win first prize in the science fair," Jane joked.

"I know that. It just has to be perfect for the house, for a Rizzoli Christmas."

Seeing the smile on her best friend's face, Jane smiled back and moved closer, correcting as she took her hand, "For a Rizzoli- Isles Christmas."

Maura smiled at this, "For a Rizzoli-Isles Christmas."

"This one, ladies," one of the helpers asked.

Maura looked up at Jane who nudged her gently toward the tree, making the medical examiner giggle. As Maura instructed the man on which tree she wanted, Jane came to a conclusion in that moment, _I'm going to tell her and hope we can be more._

* * *

 **So background about Devyn and Jane's other side of the family and Rizzles fluff, check. More stuff to happen next chapter, of course! Review, my friends! Please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6:Romeo and Juliet and the FBI?

**A/N: So sorry guys! Life got in the way! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **These violent delight have violent ends." – "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet"**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Romeo and Juliet and...the FBI?

"It looks great," Maura stated in awe as Jane adjusted the tree in position. Maura had gone up stairs while Jane brought the tree inside and brought down a box, which turned out to be a couple of ornaments that she had. Jane looked down at the box briefly with Maura stating to Jane, "Usually, I have Angela's ornaments with me but she brought them back to the guest house."

"We can get those tomorrow," Jane assured her best friend.

Maura smiled and moved closer to Jane. She gave her best friend a side hug before Jane turned her body fully to give her a proper hug. Maura returned the hug then Jane pulled back and asked quietly, "Can we sit down for a second?"

The medical examiner nodded then took a seat on the sofa with her pulling Jane down. They sat close but Jane gave some space between the two of them. "Um…so there's something I have to tell you that only the family and maybe a couple coworkers know," Jane started out. Maura gave a curious expression while Jane continued, taking in a deep breath, "So…well…damn it, how do I even say this?"

"Jane," Maura touched her hand, "take your time. I'm here for you no matter what."

With those words, Jane took in a deep breath, released it then covered her eyes with her hand as she confessed with speed, "I'm bisexual and I have feelings for you."

With it out in the open, Jane waited for a reaction. She waited for something to be said to make the anxiety and fear go away in one fatal swoop. _She hates me. This is how our friendship ends,_ Jane thought in panic until she felt Maura's hand take Jane's hand that was over her eyes. Gently, Maura pulled the hand down to have Jane and her eyes met but Jane kept her head bowed. The blonde removed her hand from her best friend's hand then ran her hand along the jaw to her chin, lifting Jane's face up as she replied, "The feelings are very mutual, Jane."

"You know I mean that I have feelings for you that are not friend-like feelings."

"Well, I hope not because this would make it a bit awkward especially when I have romantic feelings for you."

Jane's eyes widened and a small smile formed. "Really," she asked, still trying to grasp what Maura stated a few seconds ago.

Maura nodded and replied, "I wasn't sure if you didn't feel the same but now that you told me…"

"I wanted to tell you for a bit. I just wasn't sure about what you were going to say."

"Well, I've told you that sexuality is fluid but I wish you could have told me sooner about your orientation. But I'm glad you found a way to confide in me and I'm _very_ happy that you share the same feelings I have for you."

"That be," Jane smirked, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it.

Maura rolled her eyes, moving closer to Jane as she explained, "I have deep feelings for you, Jane Rizzoli which go beyond friendship."

"Glad that's clear."

For an hour, Jane explained everything to Maura about when she first had a crush on a girl to when she dated and when she came out to her parents. In return, Maura talked about how she never really had a relationship with a woman but had several crushes over the years.

"So where does this leave us," Jane inquired as Maura held her hand, running her thumb over her scar.

Maura looked down shyly. "Well, we are still friends, right," Maura asked back.

"Absolutely!"

"I think then…maybe, you and I could make our lunch date, a real date?" A smile broke out on Jane's face, prompting Maura to smile widely. "Shall I take this as a yes," Maura giggled.

Jane nodded, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Hell yes!"

"Language, Jane," Maura scolded lightly but smiled still. She then leaned in and kissed the detective's cheek softly and pulled back. Jane blushed; making Maura giggle even more which Jane shook her head and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder, watching the Christmas tree as it glowed through the night.

 **R &I**

The next morning, Angela woke Jane and Maura up with her rustling in the kitchen. Groggily, the two moved off the sofa with Maura giving Jane a quick kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning," Jane groaned in a deep raspy voice.

"I'm going to get dress in a different dress."

"You're still beautiful either way," Jane retorted with a smile.

Maura blushed as she walked across the room and up the staircase. Jane stretched out, cracking her back then walked toward the kitchen where her Ma, whose back was turned, was busy with the pots and pans. "Late night," Angela asked, making it known to Jane that she saw the two sleeping on the sofa but kept her back away from Jane.

"Yeah," Jane answered.

"Tree's quite beautiful."

"Yup, I just need to get the family ornaments from the guest house."

"I'm okay with that." Angela then turned and looked at Jane curiously.

Jane noticed the expression and recognized it immediately. _She's going to ask something. Does she suspect something happened between Maura and I_ , Jane thought. _Shit, Maura and I are not even official yet._

"Is there something you need to ask, Ma," the detective inquired, breaking the silence briefly.

Angela pressed her lips together, eyed her daughter briefly then stepped back, "Not sure but do I?"

"Nothing really," Jane retorted with a toothy smile.

Angela sighed, feeling as if she was going to get something out of her daughter. But she also remembered that Jane was a very skilled detective and might be avoiding her question. It confused her immensely especially with Jane but there was always another way.

She could always try to talk to Maura.

Speaking of Maura, the doctor spent the first couple of minutes in her bedroom, trying to collect herself. Excitement bubbled from her for she hoped for a certain amount of time that Jane felt the same things she did. She was nervous because they were about to cross the line between them as best friends to something more.

She took in a couple deep breaths then walked into her closet to pick out today's outfit. She wanted to make an impression on Jane. Not trip her up but Maura would like to give Jane a very nice impression. Nothing too exposed due to the cold weather but something that showed her off a bit. _Jane wouldn't care_ , Maura thought as she fixed her hair.

"Doesn't hurt though."

The doctor adjusted her white long sleeve blouse and her dress slacks before she left the room and descended the stairs. She could hear Jane and Angela going back and forth in the kitchen. "You are sure that you don't want to talk about anything," Angela asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Ma, if I have something to tell you, I will tell you. Now, pass me my coffee and breakfast please cause I got a homicide to solve."

"Jane, I hope you are not just going to eat that unhealthy cereal that you like then just leave," Jane turned and smiled at Maura who simply crossed her arms over her chest playfully.

Before Jane could retort, she stopped and took in the sight of Maura. She then heard Angela clear her throat, prompting Jane to snap back and say softly to Maura, "You look nice today." _Nice is not even close, Jane,_ she thought.

Maura opened her mouth to reply but then Angela piped, "Nice? Jane, she looks gorgeous as usual." She then handed the two cups of coffee to both women and continued, "But Jane, I wanted to ask…"

Suddenly as if saved by the bell, both Jane and Maura's cell phones rang prompting Angela to sigh and roll her eyes. "Sorry Ma, got to go, duty calls," Jane said quickly, grabbing Maura's hand and dragging her toward the front door.

As they were rushing to the front door, Jane answered her phone, as did Maura while Jane picked up Maura's purse then slipped her coat on. Maura slipped her coat and stepped out, walking over to Jane's cruiser. They entered quickly, still on the phone with dispatch when they hung up finally, prompting Maura to ask, "What happened back there? It was a bit rude to leave Angela like that."

"One word: Snoop," Jane retorted as she turned the engine on. "She was trying to pry some information from me." The detective then turned her head toward Maura and continued, "Maura, we haven't even gone on our first date and I got her trying to use her radar on us."

"Radar?"

"The Angela Rizzoli Radar. If she senses anything, which she does at the moment, she tries to pry it from your lips or someone else's." Jane then returned her attention to the road, "So again, my mother is a snoop and I like to have a moment of peace with you before more Rizzoli chaos emerges."

Maura gave a small smile and asked softly, "So our date is still on?"

"Absolutely," Jane answered.

They continued to drive through the city until they reached the middle of a downtown street. Immediately, Jane noticed Korsak standing with Frost and Frankie with solemn expressions while Maura noticed that in the far corner was a familiar face standing behind a yellow tape.

They parked the car and stepped out, walking out toward the scene and stopped. Before them was a couple, at least in their twenties, both with stab wounds in the abdomen with the male a bit more on top of the female as if to shield her. "Shit," Jane cursed as she approached.

"Randall Montoya and Julia Caranza," Korsak informed Jane.

"Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet," Maura whispered softly. The doctor then crouched down to the couple, examining the wounds then down at the pool of blood.

"They're just kids," Jane sighed.

"Wounds are very deep. I won't know how much damage was dealt until the autopsy," Maura spoke. She then looked up at Jane with a sad expression then looked over toward the yellow tape where Devyn stood.

Korsak looked back then commented, "I called her down personally."

"Why," Jane inquired.

"Someone to give us a quick translation of this," Korsak then gestured to the item in his hand to reveal the note in the evidence bag. Jane sighed at the sight then looked at her cousin and gestured for her to cross.

Devyn moved under the tape and approached the crime scene. She looked down at the two victims then looked away with Maura catching a nauseous expression on her face. Korsak handed the crime scene gloves to her then said, "I appreciate you coming down."

"Of course," D'Angelo nodded. She then took the evidence bag from Korsak and began to read the note, _"See, what a scourage is laid upon your hate, that heaven finds means to kill your joys with love."_ She lowered the note briefly, glancing at the crime scene then looked back at the note in confusion.

Jane noticed this. "What's up," she asked her cousin.

"Usually, he correlates the murder to the actual play scene. That's how he works," Devyn explained. She looked back down at the note and continued, _"The two are children of enemies who fell in love. One was already engaged to another and he joined the brunt of the deal. Also, Detective Rizzoli, you should ask your cousin about "Fortune's fool." - The Bard."_

Before Jane could even ask about the last part, Devyn did a double take then looked around the area. "There's another victim within this vicinity," Devyn informed.

"Are you sure," Jane questioned.

"I really hope not but he states that someone else was in the brunt of this. Romeo and Juliet got married but Juliet was meant to marry Paris. When visiting Juliet's crypt, Paris encountered Romeo and they dueled with Romeo killing him."

"So there's another victim in the area," Jane summed up once more.

Korsak turned and shouted to all uniforms and detectives at the crime scene, "Spread out! We have a possible third victim who may still be alive."

Maura stayed near the bodies while Jane and Devyn with the others began to look around the area. As they were walking, Jane moved closer to her cousin, noticing the tired expression on her cousin's face. It prompted Jane to ask quietly, "How are you doing?" Devyn glanced at her cousin then returned her attention toward the area around her with Jane sighing in frustration, "Come on, Dev! I'm trying here."

"What do you expect me to say, Jane," Devyn retorted, keeping her attention away from her cousin.

Jane shrugged, "I don't know."

"Precisely. There is not an answer that can articulate how I'm feeling right now. Some very, _very_ old wounds were opened up." Jane remained quiet and Devyn glanced up at the sky briefly before she added softly, "I've been better…just…it was hard to sleep."

As Jane was about to retort, she noticed a couple drops of blood in the snow. "We got something," Jane shouted.

"Jane," the detective turned to look at the professor to see her standing several feet further. "Blood trail heads this way." Jane made a beeline toward her cousin, drawing her weapon then gestured for Devyn to go behind her.

"Sidearm at my boot," Jane informed her.

Devyn leaned down to Jane's right boot, raised the pant leg to reveal the holster. She drew it, revealing the revolver then placed her left hand on her cousin's shoulder then moved forward. They watched each other's back as they began to go through the alleyway, following the trail of blood until they reached the end of it to see a man lying in the snow with a knife in his chest.

Jane rushed over while Devyn shouted, "We need a medic here."

Maura came down the alleyway and looked down at the victim. Jane pulled out his wallet from his pocket and read the ID, "Peter Jenkins."

"He's still alive but the knife maybe in his lungs," Maura informed them.

"He'll drown because of his own blood," Devyn realized.

 **R &I**

While Jane with Korsak and Frost waited for the doctor to tell them the condition of their victim. Maura returned to BPD and began to work on the autopsies while she was working on it, she was also going over the journals. In the notes, she could see the organization of Jane's cousin's mind and as she turned the pages, she noticed that three pages were torn out…deliberately.

 _I should tell Jane this later,_ Maura noted mentally.

She then peered down at the bodies, first starting with the young man. "Impact on the body with stab wound in the chest," Maura said aloud. She then began to do her Y-incision when she heard the elevator open and footsteps echoed. The medical examiner looked up from the body to see Frankie entering with Devyn following behind.

"Did you just start the autopsies, Maura," Frankie inquired as he approached tables.

"I have swabs already being tested for DNA but I just begun to do the Y-incision on our first victim."

Frankie looked down at the two victims and sighed, "They were just kids." He took in a deep breath then released it and continued, "The note states that these two were children of enemies but they fell in love."

"Just like Romeo and Juliet," Devyn piped.

"But who are their parents?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," they all turned to see Maura's laptop opened to reveal Jane on the screen.

Maura gave a curious look. "I didn't hear my laptop ring," the medical examiner commented.

"I answered it before the ring even started," Devyn retorted as she grabbed a notepad from a table. Maura watched in confusion for it seemed that the professor was at home in her morgue. "Anyways, the Bard will target anyone, didn't matter what class," Devyn explained.

"So that's a large pool of people," Jane commented as she ran her hand over her face.

"How's the other victim, Jane," Frankie inquired.

"He's still in surgery with intensive bleeding. However, the surgeons were able to get this." She then raised her hand to reveal the knife in the evidence bag. The detective then placed the knife down and looked at her cousin, "We need to talk about the rest of the note."

Devyn sighed, "I figured." She ran her fingers through her hair while Frankie took a seat in another chair while Maura listened in during her autopsy. "It was my final case that involved the Bard. I had two young adult women that were killed by poison in front of a rose garden. I found out that they were very much in love that they planned to elope."

"So how were they Romeo and Juliet," Frankie asked.

"One was blue collared and the other one came from the houses of the rich. Their names were Regina Madison and Jamie Capulo, they were _eloping_." Frankie gave a sheepish grin, realizing he missed that part while Devyn and Jane both rolled their eyes.

"You remember their names," Maura stated in amazement.

"Your last case will always stick with you, Doctor Isles. The Bard…had also called me, saying that his final scene would be ready at the rose garden. I rushed there as fast as I could but I was too late..." Jane watched as her cousin closed her eyes then took in a deep breath then released it, "He laced their bottle of wine with arsenic. They were just spending the day together in Boston before they disappeared for their new life."

Maura lowered her scalpel and asked, "What happened?"

"I did everything but ended up with nothing. My only suspect happened to be a former ex of Jamie's," Devyn answered. They watched as Devyn stood up from her chair and ran her hand through her hair, "He fit the bill; a former actor, excellent interpretation of Shakespeare. He had it all then he got killed in an accident…the Bard was gone after that." _Or at least, I thought._

"Jane," they heard Korsak call. They all glanced at the laptop to see Jane stand up from her seat. She looked back at the laptop then informed the other three, "The surgeons are out. I'll talk to you in a bit."

Jane closed the laptop and stood up, walking over to the surgeons who met up with Korsak and Frost at the door. "Well," Jane inquired to the doctors.

"He made it barely," the surgeon informed the detectives.

"Will he live," Jane asked.

The surgeon sighed, "He's critical. He's got a fifty-fifty chance but his lung took a lot of damage from the knife."

"Will he be able to talk?"

The surgeon shook his head and Jane sighed, looking back at Frost and Korsak. "Have uniforms stay by his room just in case the Bard tries to finish him off," Jane suggested.

"I'll get the best," Korsak informed as he raised his phone to his ear.

* * *

Jane didn't arrive at BPD until the late afternoon, sighing at the fact that she missed her lunch date with Maura. But she knew that Maura would understand very well especially the fact that she had the two autopsies.

So the detective entered the elevator, going up to the homicide floor to find Frankie sitting at his desk. He looked up and greeted, "Hey."

"What did you find out about our latest victims," Jane asked her brother as she took a seat at her desk.

"Nina's looking for some security cameras or cameras in general to see if they caught anything."

"Great."

"Also…" Frankie trailed.

"That doesn't sound like a good 'also'."

"With Frost's help, we dug up that the two victims are children of rival mob members." Jane gave an incredulous look and Frankie gave an unease expression and continued, "I know. That's not a good sign and I already told Korsak to look into it since he was in those loops."

Jane then looked around and noticed that Devyn's coat rested on her chair. "Where's Dev," she inquired.

"In the back room with Korsak," he retorted.

Jane walked over to the backroom, noticing a crack at the door. She was about to open the door when she stopped and heard Vince commented, "Fortune's fool…"

"A line used in "Romeo and Juliet" but he calls me it. He has ever since that damn day," Devyn answered.

"To mess with you?"

"To get in my head and you can come in, Jane." Realizing, she was caught, Jane entered the room with a sheepish expression. Devyn rolled her eyes and commented, "I figured you were around. Anyways, let's discuss about the gangs."

"You can finish what you were telling, Korsak."

"Current business, Jane," Devyn stated sharply.

The detective let out a huff. "So what did you find out," Jane inquired.

"The two fathers of the kids are Johnny 'Demon' Montoya and Big Jon Caranza. They aren't exactly mob but they worked with them when cocaine was big on the streets," Korsak explained.

Devyn turned her chair and continued, "They haven't popped up yet but they'll hear about their kids' deaths. It might cause a gang war if they blame each other for their children's death."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"A call and we got someone from the Drug Unit who's within the gangs. He'll tell us if there's activity."

"Great…" She took a seat on the table and asked, "Why would the Bard try to start a gang war? Why kill the kids and why almost kill the fiancé?"

"The fiancé was a mistake, I think. He was supposed to be dead but something stopped him. Usually he finishes off his victims and he's not starting a gang war for motives. It's for entertainment. Destruction as he goes." She then stood up and commented, "You guys might have a late night."

"Wonderful," Jane grumbled. _So much for trying to catch a dinner date with Maura._ "Wait," she looked up at her cousin, "you're not staying?"

"I did my part," she answered. "I gave my notes and everything I know about the Bard. If anything pops up…just call and I'll come down."

"I thought you didn't want to be involved?"

Devyn pressed her lips together and retorted, "I don't _but_ the Bard will eventually come to me. If it's the same guy that I thought died, I have to protect Emily and my family."

"Despite the divide…"

"Yeah, despite all of _that_ drama."

"And I'm afraid you're in the midst of more drama, Detective D'Angelo."

Jane looked up to see Agent Gabriel Dean standing at the door with two more FBI agents. Frankie pushed through them and huffed, "I tried to stop them."

"Dean, what are you doing here," Jane interrogated, feeling the animosity toward him come alive.

The FBI agent looked over at Jane and nodded, "Good to see you, Jane."

"It's Detective to you."

Dean frowned then looked Korsak, giving a quick nod then back at Devyn. "The Bard hasn't been dead, Detective-"

" _Professor_ ," Devyn corrected.

However, Dean ignored it and continued, "The Bard hasn't been dead as you thought. In fact, he's been leaving a trail of murders across the country."

"We haven't heard that," Jane argued.

"It's because this Bard has been branding people's bodies with the saying 'Fortune's fool' before killing them with a single bullet. In the many case reports involving the Bard, you have one unknown victim that was never named but was branded with that same saying on their shoulder. They lived but you seemed to never place the interview with them in. However, it lists Detective Korsak as the person who placed the evidence in."

Jane glanced over at Korsak who seemed much paler. She then glanced at her cousin who looked very angry. "Your point," Devyn growled.

"We have questions for you."

"Are you arresting me?"

"Let's be cordial and we can discuss this in the interrogation room," Dean suggested.

Devyn glanced back at Jane then at Korsak before she bowed her head. She took in a deep breath and released it before she retorted, "Fine but I want my lawyer called."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "That won't be necessary."

Devyn stepped forward, "My cousin seems to not like you. I happen to not like you so I don't really trust you so I want my lawyer." She then pushed pass them with Jane taking the other door out to cut Devyn's path. As she stepped in front of her cousin, Devyn gave a glare and ordered, "Move."

"Devyn, what's going on? What victim?"

Jane watched as her cousin's angry expression softened as Devyn pulled her aside. She pulled out the pocket watch, rubbing it nervous before she answered softly, _"_ _Spiegherò più tardi. lo prometto"_ [I'll explain later. I promise]. She then stepped back and walked away, watching her cousin grab her jacket and jog to the elevator.

* * *

 **Uh oh. What just happened? Also yes, I brought the demon in but, he won't interfere with our girls, I promise. I'll try to update soon…at least after my birthday since it's in a week. So please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises at Every Corner

**A/N: *hand pops out underneath pile of paper* Hello, my lovely readers! Sorry, been busy with schoolwork. Finally got time to do this! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Life is full of surprises." – John Major**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Surprises at Every Corner

Jane went down to the morgue with the elevator doors opening to reveal Maura inside her office. The detective walked into the room quietly until she stood at the doorway. She observed the medical examiner that was knee deep in Devyn's journals with her new prescribed glasses on. They were thin-rimmed glasses, making the medical examiner more regal than ever to Jane. Sensing that she wasn't alone, Maura peered up and smiled at the sight of Jane. "How's everything," Maura inquired.

Jane moved further into the room and replied, "We got a slight problem." Concern crossed Maura's face and Jane continued, taking a seat on the hard seat. "Agent Dickhead is here with the FBI, wanting to interrogate Devyn."

"What," Maura gave a surprised expression. "What do you mean the FBI wants to interrogate your cousin? Also, I would scold you about language but if my deduction is correct, you were talking about Agent Dean?"

"Deduction is correct," Jane sighed.

Maura removed her glasses and placed them down on the desk while she grabbed the journal. She then stood up from her seat, walked over to Jane then sat beside her. "Here," she handed the journal to the detective. Jane gave a confused expression while Maura explained, "There are about a couple pages missing. I can tell by the seams of the pages that they were ripped out."

"Doesn't look like they are ripped out…"

Maura placed her hands over Jane's, pushing back the journal a bit more. It then revealed the gap that came from the missing pages. "It's a very clean rip but I noticed that the binding was a bit off."

"So my cousin is hiding something. I sense a pattern," Jane slumped.

"She said it was to protect you."

Jane nodded, "She said that she will explain everything later." She then ran her fingers through her hair then asked, "By chance, did you see a file about this mysterious Jane Doe?"

"I have actually," Maura answered. She pulled the file from a pile she had on the side and continued, "Jane Doe was in the burn unit for a couple days until released to family. Nothing more that she wrote about this one."

"She used to be very good about connecting dots. I don't understand how this Jane Doe fits in with everything." The detective then looked up at Maura and continued, "I'm sorry we couldn't do our date."

Maura smiled, taking Jane's hand and replied, "We'll figure out something." Jane smiled back then felt Maura's lips on her cheek. "If anything, we can grab a real late bite," Maura informed the detective.

"I don't want you up waiting on me."

"I don't mind."

Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's then pulled back with their faces inches away from each other. They began to lean in until Maura's office phone began to ring, prompting them to pull back. The raven-haired woman ran her hand over her face while Maura smiled sheepishly. The doctor then stood up from the sofa, walked across the office then answered the phone, "Doctor Isles."

Jane stood up from the sofa, walking toward Maura and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist while the doctor talked. "Yes, she's down here…" Maura answered. Jane quirked an eyebrow up while Maura continued with her smile dropped to a serious expression, "I'll let her know."

She then ended the call and prompting, Maura to ask, "What's going on?"

"It was Korsak. Emily arrived so your cousin is entering interrogation."

The detective pulled back and retorted, "I better go out there."

Maura nodded in agreement and kissed Jane's cheek. "Good luck," Maura expressed.

Jane smiled, walking out of the office and going up the stairwell.

The detective ran up the staircase until they reached the homicide floor. "Jane," Frankie called out as the door opened with Jane turning her head to look down the hallway. She walked down the hallway until she reached the interrogation room to see Korsak, Cavanaugh and Frost standing at the one-way mirror.

Jane walked up to see Devyn sitting in interrogation with Emily beside her. Dean hadn't entered yet, giving the two some much needed privacy. "What are you going to do," Emily asked softly.

"I don't know," Devyn answered. She ran her hand through her hair then sighed, "They think I did it."

"But you didn't and they are going to bring up some old memories. You need to keep your cool and I'm saying this as your lawyer _and_ your girlfriend." The woman then leaned in and touched her forehead against Devyn's, whispering something softly.

"They were always tight," Frankie commented aloud at the sight.

Jane nodded in agreement then commented, "I'm surprised mostly about Angelica and Nicholas."

"Nico…I'm surprised at the way he acted but Angelica was always…I don't know."

"Jealous?"

Frankie nodded then they heard footsteps to reveal Dean approaching the door. He looked at the group in front of the one-way mirror and commented, "It's nothing personal." Jane ignored the comment and returned her attention toward the mirror as Dean opened the door and entered the interrogation room.

As he stepped in, Devyn and Emily remained close with Emily's hand over Devyn's as Dean introduced himself to Emily, "Agent Dean, FBI."

"Emily Richards, Ms. D'Angelo's lawyer and girlfriend."

"Conflict of interests much?"

Devyn's eyes narrowed and retorted, "Agent Dean, my girlfriend is my lawyer due to many things and you will respect that or I will walk out."

"I can arrest you for interfering with the investigation."

"You can't do that," Devyn argued. "I'm helping with this case."

"Actually, I can," he replied. "You help very reluctantly because your cousin forced your hand. Also, I have the authority over you."

Before Devyn could become more enrage, Emily retorted quickly, "Agent Dean, _you_ will speak to my client and I with respect. Also she can walk out at anytime as long as she is not charged with anything."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and as did everyone else's. She glanced at Frankie who mouthed 'wow' and Dean was caught off guard as he took a seat. He then opened the folder that he was carrying and a pen as he asked, "You were the investigator of the Bard case ten years ago?"

"Yes, Sergeant Detective Korsak and I were working together on the case because I was a floater detective," Devyn answered.

"A floater?"

"Despite having a desk and everything, I worked with many of the detectives due to the lack of people willing to be my partner. Korsak was alright with working with me and when the case came to me, I was the only one willing to take it."

"So you were lead?"

"At first, no. I was a detective in homicide and I was still very much a newcomer despite being there for a bit. Korsak lead it for a bit until I realized the connections."

"Shakespeare."

Devyn nodded, "I was the only one to realize it and that's when everything began."

Agent Dean nodded at this then asked, "Would you say this case took up most of your caseload?"

Devyn leaned back in her chair and answered, "If you're asking, did it take up most of my attention? At a times, yes as well as no. I still helped with other cases but this kept my priority because he continued for a while."

"During the six months that he was loose, you interacted with this 'Bard.' Why didn't you try to talk him down?"

"Every time that I tried, he would mock me then say the next one was coming. Traces were a bit hard to use so…it was hard to determine where he was."

Dean nodded and jotted a couple notes, prompting Frost to comment, "Why is he asking all of these questions when he already knows the answers?"

Jane pressed her lips together and replied, "He's up to something."

"Like what per say?"

"Who knows but I'm worried about Devyn."

Devyn's eyes darted from Agent Dean to her girlfriend to the one sided mirror. All the years of trying to leave the past all behind but it seemed that the Bard would always return with vengeance. "So what happened to this other victim," her eyes darted back to Dean.

Jane noticed immediately that Emily's serious exterior softened. The detective then noticed that under the table, Emily's hand moved from her knee to Devyn's knee and took her hand. She gave her hand a hard squeeze while Devyn seemed to pale. "What about them," she asked back.

"Who are they? Why are they not documented?" He then looked down at the file then continued, "All you have was that it was a Jane Doe in their early thirties."

Devyn closed her eyes then reopened them. "The case was put under lock and key due to the fact that the victim was part of BPD," Devyn answered finally.

"What," Frost mumbled.

Frankie looked up at Korsak who paled then looked down at the ground. "This is crazy," he commented then looked at his sister. However, at the sight, he noticed that Jane was silent and seemed to pale as well. "Jane," Frankie called out.

Korsak turned his head and Jane looked back at them. "How could you keep this from me," she questioned her mentor.

"Jane," Korsak tried to calm.

"What are you two talking about," Frost asked.

"When you mean by a victim," Dean spoke causing them to become silent. Jane looked back at her cousin and watched as Dean leaned back and shoved the file toward Devyn as he concluded, "You mean you, D'Angelo."

"How are you so sure about this?"

"He has an obsession on one victim and it's the only victim that's branded. Has to be one left alive. You are the only connection left to this case."

Devyn looked down, closing her eyes and Emily touched her lover's shoulder. Jane watched as Devyn stood up from her chair and walked toward the window. "My marriage was already falling apart unknowingly and this case became nothing but part of my life," she began. "I was going home when I ended up being knocked out in BPD's parking structure. When I awoke, there was the Bard with a brander with the words "Fortune's Fool" in his hand. It was still hot and I tried to reach for my gun but...he took it already. His foot was on my throat and simply, he pressed it down on my shoulder." She touched her right shoulder then pulled away as if she was scalded once more as she continued, "He said it's a reminder that he wouldn't catch him. He then knocked me out again and I awoke with Korsak finding me."

"So why didn't you report it? Why leave it as Jane Doe," Dean pushed.

"Because I would have been pulled from the case and…I needed to stick with it."

"Stick with your obsession?"

"No, stop this monster before he hurts anymore."

"And you failed."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't," Devyn barked then pointed to the mirror. "My family was threatened. He knew that Detective Rizzoli was my cousin and threatened her so I cut off all ties with my family," she claimed. "I _protected_ my family."

Dean glanced at Emily, "Then why keep her around?"

Suddenly, Jane watched as Devyn's stature turned from aggressive to defensive fast as she snapped, "That reason is my business and I believe we are done."

"Show the wound."

"Fuck off," Devyn retorted as she stormed to the door and opened it. Emily stood up and followed her girlfriend behind quickly with Devyn slamming the door. Hearing her cousin stomping, Jane exited out of the observation room and ran out, trying to catch up. As she reached the hallway, the elevator began to close with Jane placing her hand to stop it.

Devyn and Emily look up and Jane's cousin sighed, "Not now, Jane."

"No, right now."

Devyn sighed and shook her head, stepping forward and pushed Jane back. "You heard everything you needed to know," Devyn informed her cousin. Jane pushed forward stubbornly and Devyn sighed, "Janie…please."

At the sound of these soft words, Jane took a moment to look at her cousin. For the first time, in a very long time, the detective noticed that her cousin's softer side was coming out. She looked tired and frailer as if all the years of keeping this secret released something; the shell of the person Jane once knew.

Jane stepped back and Devyn gave a small nod as Emily pressed the down button, closing the door. As the doors closed, Jane began to walk back to her desk until she heard familiar clicking and turned her head to see Maura, carrying a file. "Aren't you a very lovely sight right now," Jane sighed as she approached the medical examiner.

Maura blushed then replied, "That's very sweet."

"Sh, don't ruin my rep."

"Of course," Maura giggled.

Jane gave a small smile then gestured to the folder, "Please tell me that you have good news."

"Actually, I do," Maura handed the folder. Jane opened the folder, recognizing the crime scene photos with the zoom on the victim's neck.

"Okay, why am I looking at the neck," Jane asked in confusion.

"Do you notice the spot right here," Maura pointed to the red spot on the neck of the female. Jane nodded in acknowledgement and Maura continued, "This was dry blood. I had it tested and it turned out that it came off the living victim."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't make sense."

Maura nodded and continued, "I had the hospital email me his records and he had a broken nose besides the stab wound."

"We hadn't spoke to him but since we got this information, I definitely plan to go back."

"Would you like some company," the doctor inquired. "Then you can tell me what's bothering you."

"How did you know…"

"I know you and I can tell something's bothering you." Maura raised her hand, running her knuckles against Jane's cheek. The detective took in a deep breath then released it before she turned her head and kissed Maura's knuckles.

Maura blushed as she pulled back. They then took a small step back, clearing their throats with Jane rubbing the back of her neck and walked back toward the bullpen. When she entered, she saw Korsak who stood up, trying to articulate words but Jane raised her hand and said, "We'll talk about everything later. We need to continue going over the FBI's shit and Devyn's. I might not go to the hospital until tomorrow."

"Then it's a date."

 **R &I**

After a couple of hours, Jane with the help of the others, they connected that the string of attacks after the Bard's supposed death varied and spaced over the last ten years. They didn't caught on until the recent murders and the realization that Devyn was one of the victims. "But why come back now," Jane mumbled as they pinned the last piece of their large puzzle on their murder board.

Jane then looked back at Korsak who continued to stare as his computer. He had been like that for the last hour, making Jane wonder what he was up to. She walked over, pulled up a seat by his desk then asked quietly, "Why?"

Korsak turned his head, looking at Jane through his glasses then sighed. He pulled them off and answered, "After the attack, they bandaged her up and cleared her to go. I wanted to bring you in the loop since you two were close at the time but I don't know…I saw the fear in her eyes and she declined it. She told me that I couldn't tell anyone then acted like nothing happen. She made me swear."

"Damn it, Dev," Jane clarified. "She worked one more then left while cutting off communication with me. Cut me out of her life."

"All to protect you and the family."

Jane sighed, "I wish you told me, Vince."

"Many times I wanted to but Devyn…she acts like she doesn't care but she does. She wanted you safe and I didn't even know about the threat and I asked why she cut you off but never answered. Now we know."

"Yeah..." The detective then looked down at her watch and stated, "I have to go. Keep me in the loop if something pops up."

"Of course."

* * *

" _Easy there, Devyn…"_

 _The stinging and the pain, it was so intense that she couldn't twist her body. The fight and flight response was active though. She couldn't tell that it was Korsak as she grabbed him by his coat, trying to claw at him. "It's Vince, Devyn," he called out and he pushed her hands back while he called for an ambulance._

 _They placed an IV in her body and they rushed her through the emergency room. Besides the blood coming from her skull, Korsak watched as the ER physicians cut open the shirt to reveal the pieces of shirt, sticking to the words etched in her skin._

" _How bad," she heard._

 _Groggily, she opened her eyes and the pain seemed to be dull due to the morphine. She turned her head to look up, attempting to sit up and immediately she heard, "Devi, lay back." She felt the soft gentle hand push her back and finally, her eyes focused to see who it was. Emily pushed Devyn back then looked back up at Korsak who sat in another chair. "Why wasn't her husband called," she inquired._

" _I tried five times and he hasn't answered. I have uniforms going down to her place. You were her second contact, Emily and I know she would listen."_

" _Why didn't you call Jane?"_

" _Don't," Devyn shouted with her eyes darting to Korsak._

" _Sh…relax." Emily ran her hands through Devyn's hair. "Vince, just make sure that Eric gets here. I'll stay with her." Korsak nodded and stood up from the chair, exiting out of the room. Devyn turned her head to look up at Emily again, moving her hand on top of Emily's. At the feeling of the hand, Emily looked down with a surprised expression then gave a soft smile. She pulled her chair close to the bed and rested her body against the bed. "You'll be okay, Devyn. I'll be here. I promise."_

* * *

Maura sat in her living room with a cup of tea with a blanket over her feet as she read her medical journal. She then heard the sound of a car pulling up into her driveway and immediately she knew that it was Jane. She placed the cup and journal down as she removed the blanket off her body.

She walked toward the door and listened to the grumbling that came from the detective. "Fuckin' snow…freezing…just want to cuddle with Maura," the blonde heard, prompting her to open the door finally to reveal a key holding but snow covered Jane Rizzoli.

Maura giggled at the sight of the snow on Jane's beanie. Gently, Maura grabbed Jane's sleeve and pulled her inside the warm house. "Just stay right here," Maura told the detective while Jane removed her beanie.

As Jane placed the beanie into her coat pocket, Maura returned with a cup of tea in her hand. She placed it on the table then approached Jane again. She slid her arms up Jane's shoulders, feeling the leftover cold on her body. Jane placed her forehead against Maura's, taking in the sweet scent that she recognized to be Maura's. The doctor then removed the detective's coat, placing it in the coat closet then took Jane's gloved hands into hers.

"They hurt a little bit," Jane mumbled.

Maura nodded and removed the gloves slowly. She lifted the scarred hands and kissed each one then informed softly, "We'll put some heating pads on." She then looked up to see Jane starring at her intently, causing Maura to blush.

"You look nice," Jane whispered.

"Thanks."

"You are making it hard to stay in control."

"I'm sorry," Maura apologized.

"Don't be…just trying hard to be a gentlewoman."

Maura giggled, prompting the doctor to grab Jane's scarf and pulled her in, kissing her cheek. She then stepped back and ordered, "Remove your boots and place your scarf away then you can drink your tea with me under the blanket."

"That doesn't help," Jane groaned as she removed her scarf then her boots. She then grabbed her cup of tea and walked over to the sofa, taking a seat beside Maura who rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "I hope this isn't panda poo," Jane mumbled as she kissed Maura's forehead.

The doctor rolled her eyes and retorted, "It's not. It's English tea."

"Thank god," Jane joked then took a sip of the tea. They relaxed for a bit under the blanket then Jane spoke finally, "Devyn was the victim." Maura lifted her head up with a surprised look and Jane continued, holding her tea tighter, "She was the Jane Doe and the Bard threatened to kill the family and I. That's why she cut me out."

"Oh Jane…"

"I need to find this bastard and help my cousin even if she doesn't want me to." Maura nodded in agreement then rested her head on Jane's shoulder once more. "I'm glad I got you by your side when I had Hoyt…I know Devyn had Emily but at least, I had my family despite not wanting them involved," Jane confessed to the doctor.

"I'm glad you let me in too, Jane."

Maura then looked up at Jane who was gazing down at her. The detective then placed her cup down next Maura's cold cup before she placed her hand on Maura's cheek and commented, "I'm going to kiss now because if I don't soon I'm going to go crazy."

"I doubt you would go crazy but I find this very flattering."

The detective rolled her eyes but leaned down with her lips connecting with Maura's. At the touch, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders while Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist. She then pulled back and smiled, "Much better than I imagined."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Maura retorted, pulling Jane into another kiss but broke apart at the sound of a knock of the door. Jane groaned loudly, slumping against Maura's shoulder while Maura commented, "It may be Angela trying to grab some tea."

"But why knock on the door," Jane wondered, prompting the detective to stand up and approach the door. She looked into the peephole then gave a surprised expression and opened the door.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here, Jane?"

* * *

 **Yay! They kissed! But who's at the door? Obviously, we know! Please review and of course, thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible but finals are coming. Just expect a chapter to come in December!**


	8. Ch 8: The Only Suspect (Unfortunately)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Severe writer's block but happy holidays and also Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **We are all trying to get over the person who broke our hearts. We are all far from perfect." – Alex Rosa**_

* * *

Ch. 8: The Only Suspect (Unfortunately)

" _Why am I not surprised that you're here, Jane?"_

"How did you find Maura's place, Devyn," Jane asked as her cousin leaned against the doorway.

"Former detective," Devyn replied simply. However, Jane didn't take the answer, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Devyn rolled her eyes at her cousin and stated, "I asked your mother for the address because I wanted to talk to Dr. Isles but it can wait."

Devyn then shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, turning back toward the porch. Jane bit her lip and leaned against at the window frame then felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look over her shoulder to see Maura. Their eyes met before Jane glanced back at the porch and shouted, "Devyn!"

Her cousin stopped and looked up to see Jane gesture for her to come back. The professor walked back and entered the home, taking her jacket off then walked into the living room. She stood toward the side while Jane and Maura resumed their seats on the sofa. Tension hung over them for a brief moment until Maura asked, breaking the silence, "How can I help you, Professor D'Angelo?"

"Um…I…" Devyn looked down at her shoes then answered finally, "I wish to discuss some pages that are missing from my journals." She then slinked into her back pocket to reveal the ripped pages and handed them to Maura.

Jane watched the exchange then asked her cousin who took a seat across from them. "Why didn't you ever tell us," Jane asked softly. Devyn shrugged but Jane shook her head and retorted, "Dev…"

"I underestimated him," Devyn replied quietly. Jane watched as her cousin leaned back in the chair with a closed off expression. Jane looked over at Maura who was going over the journal pages, reading them until she looked up and locked eyes with Devyn.

"You thought you had him," Maura pointed out.

Devyn nodded, "I had it all in my hands then he got away…again and again…" She ran her fingers along her chin and continued, "Bastard took a lot from me and by branding me, it just reminded me that I would always be a step behind him."

 _That's it…there's more. There has to be more._ "But why did you not ask for help," Jane demanded suddenly.

"Jane," Maura whispered, trying to calm her girlfriend.

"No, Maur. She cut ties from the family and I," Jane retorted. The detective then looked back at her cousin and asked again, "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because I couldn't drag you into it," Devyn retorted.

Jane scoffed, "Too late."

Devyn looked down and continued, "Look…I get it. I fucked up in my life and I can never let it down. My marriage ended, my career ended, I lost touch with my parents and…my siblings and I lost touch with you…I regret it all, Jane."

"I could have helped you."

"You could have but I also knew that the Bard was serious about his threat. I didn't want you or the family hurt so I thought…letting you guys go was what I had to do…I didn't expect the aftermath and I'm sorry, Jane for everything. I missed you."

Jane sighed at these words and leaned back in the chair with Maura, touching Jane's shoulder. Devyn noticed the small exchange, giving a small smile before it disappeared and Jane inquired, "Did it hurt?"

"Extremely," Devyn answered honestly. "But I survived especially with Em by me."

"Dev, was it true about Angelique?"

Devyn sighed, "Yeah…it's true."

"Did she ever tell you why?"

"Yeah…but…I can't forgive her for it. I know I neglected my marriage a bit but I expected my ex to understand but he hated the job. He never cared and…Angelique got what she wanted even if it means hurting others."

"Including family."

Devyn nodded, "It's something I didn't expect."

She then pulled out her pocket watch, clicking it open, which prompted Jane to ask quietly, "You still have it?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of all the good times," Jane then watched as her cousin gave a small smile, something that she hadn't seen in a long time, and for a brief moment, she saw the Devyn that she knew. The quiet personality with a soft shell instead of this harder and more combative person, it was refreshing but at the same time, it was sad.

The detective snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that Devyn had stood up and walked over to the front door with Maura. She got up and walked over to the front door then stopped as Devyn apologized, "I'm sorry for crashing your time _together_." Jane heard the emphasis, prompting an eyebrow to go up. Devyn rolled her eyes with a small smirk and she commented, "Jane…I see the way you look at her…I'm not blind." The professor then looked back at Maura, giving her a small nod, "Have a nice night."

Jane closed the door slowly and looked back at Maura who was smiling. "Well, that was…enlightening," she commented.

"So my cousin approves us," Jane pointed out.

"Not too surprised," Maura replied as she moved closer to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You worried that she knows?"

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and retorted, "Nope. My cousin won't tell Ma or the others which I would prefer to tell them on my own."

"And what exactly are you going to tell them, Jane?"

"That I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world who happens to be a super genius." A bright smile formed on Maura's face, prompting Jane to smile back. Their faces inched closer as Jane commented, "I said the right thing."

Maura nodded, "I wouldn't call me a super genius but, you forgot to mention something."

"That is?"

"That she's your girlfriend…"

Jane's smile widened, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 **R &I**

Eyes opened the next morning with Jane looking over to see Maura fast asleep. After Devyn's visit, they decided to retreat to Maura's bedroom. They didn't do much since the relationship was still fresh but it didn't stop them from making out for a good hour or two. They then fell asleep with Maura cuddling into Jane and Jane wrapping her arm around Maura to hold her close.

The detective smiled at the doctor as she slept. She was tempted to touch her cheek and lean in to kiss her but she didn't want to wake her up for she looked beautiful. _God, when did I get mushy_ , Jane pondered as she slipped out of the bed slowly.

She descended the staircase and let out a low groan as she stretched. She then entered the kitchen to see that her mother hadn't invaded yet, prompting her to look over at Maura's coffee machine. "This is going to be fun," she commented sarcastically.

For the next couple of minutes, she attempted to operate the coffee machine. Despite being best friends with Maura for a number of years, she still found the coffee machine difficult to set up. Finally, she got it going then walked toward the front door to see if Maura's newspaper was in. However, when she opened the door, she found that on Maura's front porch was a cardboard box with it addressed: To Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles.

Immediately, at the sight, Jane's cop senses went into high gear. She backed away from the door and grabbed the house phone. " _Korsak_ ," Vince answered after the first ring.

"Vince, get down to Maura's house. I have an unknown package with no markings and I'm not sure what the fuck it is," Jane informed immediately.

" _Don't touch it and I'm sending the bomb squad._ "

At these words, Jane ended the phone call and raced upstairs to Maura's bedroom. She went to Maura's side of the bed and shook her gently. Maura stirred slowly, "Jane…why are you…shaking me?"

"There's a package at the door and it has no return. It's address to both of us."

"What," Maura sat up, more alert.

"Korsak is coming with a bomb squad and that means we need to evacuate the house at the moment." Maura nodded in agreement and grabbed her robe then slipped her slippers on. Jane then grabbed her Red Sox sweater then took Maura's hand, walking out of the bedroom. As they walked down the stairs, Maura stopped in the kitchen with realization in her eyes. "What's wrong," Jane questioned.

"We need to get Bass…"

Jane looked down at the ground and stared down at the tortoise. She then looked back at Maura before she sighed, "Okay, let's go."

The goal was simple: get Bass and migrate him over to the guesthouse with Angela who was watching over Jo Friday already. After some heavy lifting, Jane and Maura got Bass through the backdoor, prompting Maura to knock on the guesthouse door. Angela opened it with wide eyes as Jane used all her strength to lift Bass over the threshold as Angela asked, "What's going on? Why are you bringing Bass here?"

"Ma, I… will explain…it…later," Jane groaned.

"Jane," Korsak called out.

"Back here," Jane shouted back.

Korsak appeared with a couple bomb squad personnel. "Where's the package," he questioned.

"Front door."

They went through the backdoor and approached the front door while Maura and Jane stood back with Angela. Slowly, they approached the strange package and one of the bomb squad members moved even closer. He pulled out a device that the bomb squad used to detect a bomb but as the device began to range for detection, they realized that there was no bomb activity.

"No bomb activity," the bomb squad tech announced.

Jane, Maura, and Korsak approached the package with Jane glancing over at Korsak. "If there's no bomb in there then what's in there," Korsak questioned.

"Who knows but I want to find out," Jane answered. Korsak then handed Jane a pair of crime scene gloves, which she placed on immediately and crouched down to the box. "It's not even tape closed," Jane commented.

"That's weird."

"Be careful, Jane," Maura said softly.

Jane gave a small smile toward Maura then leaned forward. She placed her hands on top of the box and opened it slowly before she jumped back with a yelp, "Jesus Christ." At these words, Maura and Korsak leaned over immediately and stepped back in disgust as well for inside the box was a man's head.

* * *

"It's not a very clean cut," Maura commented as she observed the head in the morgue.

Jane leaned back against the other autopsy table and questioned, "Do we have an identification yet?"

"His face is going through the database. Hopefully, he'll be in our records."

"Hopefully…" The autopsy doors were then pushed open suddenly with Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Dean and finally, Cavanaugh. "Sir," Jane greeted at the sight of her lieutenant.

"Can we confirm that this is the Bard's doing," Cavanaugh questioned immediately.

Maura placed the head down and placed the sheet over it as she retorted, "I can't confirm if it is."

"Is there a note," Agent Dean questioned next.

"No," Jane answered gruffly.

"Where's your cousin?"

Jane turned her body fully and questioned back, "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's the only link to this case and I want to know where she was last night."

"She was at my residence to talk then she left for home," Maura answered instead of Jane.

"I can vouch about Devyn being at Maura's place," Jane told Dean.

"But you don't know her whereabouts after though," Dean questioned. Jane bit her lip and glanced at Maura who looked a bit nervous. They knew the answer to the question and knew that if they answered, Devyn might be the number one suspect for Dean.

"Rizzoli," Cavanaugh called. She turned her head toward her boss to see that he had a soft but serious expression. "Do you know about Devyn's whereabouts _after_ she left Doctor Isles' home," he asked.

Jane looked down and answered, "No."

Agent Dean smirked slightly then retorted, "I'm going to send a car to her apartment." He then walked out of the morgue, prompting Cavanaugh to glance at Jane briefly, locking eyes with Vince before chasing after Dean.

"Okay," Korsak turned, "we got a couple minutes to get a hold of Devyn before Dean does."

Jane nodded in agreement as she pulled out her cell phone from its holder. She was about to dial when her cell phone started to ring and the caller ID was UNKNOWN. She gave a cautious expression toward Korsak who gestured for her to answer the call. "Rizzoli," Jane answered unsurely.

" _Did you and Doctor Isles like my gift, Detective,"_ the Bard asked right out.

"Oh yeah, it was lovely. Hope you can tell me where the other half is," Jane snipped back.

" _Hm…_ " Jane heard, sensing a smirk on his face. _"It's a puzzle. Look far and wide but don't think too hard."_

 _Great more riddles…_ Jane thought. "Tell me, Bard, why are you back here in Boston? Why resume your traditional killings when you've been marking everyone else in your previous crimes like Devyn?"

Upon hearing the Bard's name mentioned through the phone, Frost pulled out his tablet and began to trace the call. Suddenly, Jane heard the Bard chuckle and commented, _"My, aren't we curious, Jane."_

"It's Detective Rizzoli."

Another chuckle came out, _"Definitely, Devyn's cousin but to answer, I have some things to finish up here in Boston if you must know."_

"Why now?"

" _Why not,"_ the Bard retorted. _"I wonder if you got my note?"_

Jane walked toward the box, placed crime scene gloves and pushed the folds open once more to see an envelope attached to the flap. She pulled it out and opened the envelope as she read aloud, "Let's play a quick game, Detectives. I give you one piece of the puzzle. Find the other half. ' _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player/ That struts and frets his hour upon the stage/ And then is heard no more; it is a tale…' "_

" ' _Told by an idiot, full of sound and furry/ Signifying nothing.' I'm going to guess htat you won't be able to find that body in time."_

"You'll be surprise what I can do."

" _Impress me, Detective. Devyn was a like a trick pony for a couple months but she lost the juice. Nothing but an empty shell especially as a professor; always in her office or a classroom, speaking the words that have haunted her for years, trying to pick their brains to understand it all."_

Jane' eyes narrowed, "Devyn's smarter than you will ever be."

" _You perceive that but, she isn't and nor are you, Jane."_

"I'll prove you wrong."

" _You can say that. However, I should remind you that you should pay attention to the one's you love. That's your first step of being smart."_

Jane's grip on her phone tightened at these words. "What do you mean by that," Jane hissed.

" _Think about it, Jane."_

The line then went dead with Jane glancing at Maura with a worried expression. She then looked at Frost who sighed and said, "His call bounced all over the place."

"Great…"

The detective then went back to her phone and began to dial quickly with Maura asking, "Jane, what did he say?"

"He's threatening to keep an eye on family," Jane retorted as she placed her phone up to ear. "Frankie, call Ma and try to get a hold of her. Once you know where she's at…"

"I'll take Frost with me," Frankie informed her.

"Take Nina as well."

" _D'Angelo,"_ Jane heard.

The detective let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her cousin's voice. "Dev, where are you," she asked immediately.

" _Hospital. Waiting for your only witness to wake up so you can question him."_

"You're not supposed to be there."

" _Not doing anything. I've been trying to piece how all your victims are related because usually…. emphasize on usually, the Bard use to connect them."_

"Anything yet?"

" _None so far but what's the real reason you're calling, Jane?"_

"I had a head dropped off at Maura's house."

" _What?"_

Jane ran her hand through her hair and continued, "I had a box delivered to Maura's place and it had a head inside. We're going through identification right now but Dean is stating that you're a suspect."

" _Fuckin' hell…I hate that motherfucker."_

"I also had a call from the Bard."

" _Can this day start out any worse?"_

"He said that he came back for unfinished business, Devyn," Jane informed her cousin.

" _Figures_ ," Devyn sighed. _"Anything else that psycho mentioned?"_

"He mentioned about your classes, how you bring up the Shakespeare stuff from your cases to see if your students get it."

" _Huh…"_

"What," Jane questioned curiously.

Devyn cleared her throat, _"Only person who knows that I do that is Em."_ Jane then heard loud beeping in the background and Devyn cussing aloud, _"Shit…"_

"Devyn, what's happening?"

" _Our only living victim is coding as we speak and it's not looking good. I'm going to see if he makes it, if he does, I'm driving down to BPD to talk to you,_ " Devyn assured.

"Just be quick."

" _I can do that._ "

The call then ended with Jane placing her phone down with a defeated expression. "This case is going cold fast," she commented quietly. She ran her hand over her face then felt a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She turned, knowing full well that it was Maura, trying to comfort her.

"You'll catch him," Maura assured her. Jane moved closer, not caring if anyone else was in the room, and pulled Maura into an intimate hug. Surprised by Jane's hug, Maura returned the hug then sneak a small kiss on Jane's neck.

"I thought you didn't guess," Jane commented.

Maura stepped back, "It's not a guess. It's a definite fact, Jane and I promise I'll be here as your best friend and…"

Noticing the pause, Jane glanced over her shoulder to see that Vince was still in the room, on the phone. She then looked back at Maura and completed her sentence, "And my girlfriend." Maura smiled which Jane returned until she heard her phone beep to notify her that she had a text message. She grabbed her phone and as she opened it, she looked back at Maura and said, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Jane then looked down at the text message to see that it was Devyn.

 **He's stable and I'm on my way to you. ETA 20 mins and I'll handle the idiot FBI.**

"Korsak," Jane called out, prompting Korsak to look at her. "Get ready for round two, Devyn's coming to BPD."

 **R &I**

Jane sat her desk, starring at her computer when a coffee appeared on her desk. She looked up to see her cousin who took a seat in the chair by her desk. "It's still the same order you had, right," Devyn inquired.

"Black, two sugars."

Devyn chuckled, "Yup, you still drink sludge."

"Ass," Jane remarked as she sipped her coffee. She placed the cup down and asked, "So did you find our connection yet?"

"Nothing. Anything on your end?"

"Nothing…" Devyn sighed and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of coffee before Jane asked, "Where did you go after you left my…I mean, _Maura's_ house?" Devyn gave a 'really' expression and Jane raised her hands in defense and said, "I'm trying to save your ass cause Dean's out for someone's."

"Mainly mine since we got no suspects," Devyn retorted as she looked up at the murder board. "Also to answer your question, I went home and slept for a couple of hours then went to the hospital with my laptop," she gestured toward her satchel.

"Why did you go to the hospital?"

"Hoping your victim would wake up and I can give you a call. Also I began to go through the notes, seeing if I can find links by doing Internet searches on the victims. So far, I got a load of garbage."

Jane pressed her lips together and looked up at the murder board like her cousin. She looked at all the crime scene photos until she noticed something. She stood up from her chair and approached the board, prompting Devyn to stand as well. "Do you see something," Devyn inquired.

"Yeah, but give me a second."

The Italian's eyes darted around the board and found the coincidence multiple times. She grabbed a pen off her desk and circled a man in dark brown hoodie. "Who is this," Jane pointed out in multiple pictures.

Devyn stepped forward, observing each of the photos. "You might need to have Frost zoom in on one of pictures and run it through AFIS," Devyn suggested. She then took a second take of the photos before her jaw clenched.

Jane noticed and asked, "You know him?"

"He looks like a student that I have debates with in my class."

"Name?"

"William Baptist."

"Ah, Professor D'Angelo, nice of you to join us," the two turned to see Agent Dean entering the bullpen with Cavanaugh.

Devyn sighed, "Before we start interrogating me, you just got a possible break in the case and…"

"Devyn," her eyes darted to see Emily entering the room with a concerned expression on her face.

"Emily," she approached and hugged her girlfriend then questioned, "what's going on?"

"We arrived at your apartment to find an envelope on your door," the agent lifted the envelope in the evidence bag. Devyn took the evidence bag and began to read it before her face contorted from worry to pure anger. "Where were you by chance," Dean questioned.

Jane reacted immediately as Devyn tossed the evidence bag behind her and moved Emily aside. About to lunge at Dean, Jane grabbed Devyn's arm, pulling her back and whispered in her ear, "Don't lose it. You're innocent."

Devyn took in a deep breath and replied, "I was at the hospital to see if _your_ only living victim was awake. He's still critical but I came here and I know for a fact that the envelope was _not_ on my door when I left."

"So what he's trying to say," Dean questioned.

"Jane can tell you."

Jane looked at her cousin in confusion but lifted the evidence bag off her desk. " 'Hello Devyn, long time, no see. I've told you years ago that you couldn't stop me and you didn't. Now I'm back and I know where you live and where your loved ones live. Get back in the game, dear Devil. _Why should I play Roman fool, and die/ On mine own sword? whiles I see lives, the gashes/ Do better upon them..._ '." She placed the note down and looked over at Devyn then at Dean, "She's being called out."

"Jane," the detective turned her head to see Maura.

"What's up, Maura?"

The doctor walked across the room and handed a red folder. "Until I have the rest of the body, I can't determine the cause of death," Maura informed the detective.

Jane sighed and placed the folder down with the photo of the head open for viewing. At the sight, Devyn stepped forward and picked it up before she literally fell back into the chair. "Devyn," Emily called out in worry as Devyn's hands shook. Emily looked down at the photo then gasped, "Oh my god."

"What," Jane questioned, trying to figure out what was happening. She looked down at the photo and asked, "Do you know him?"

Devyn looked up and replied, "It's Eric, Jane."

Jane glanced at the photo again then mumbled, "You mean…"

"My ex husband, Eric."

* * *

 **Finally! Got it! Some cliffhanger but I promise, I'll get more scenes with Jane and Maura. Just trying to make the pathway for the rest of the story LOL. Please review if you can! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Forgiveness. / Can you imagine? / Forgiveness. / Can you imagine?" – "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton the American Musical by Lin Manuel Miranda**_

* * *

Ch. 9: Forgiveness

 _ **Ten years ago…**_

 _It was late in the evening when she heard the door knock. She glanced down at the clock to see that it was about one in the morning, making her grumble. She stepped out of he bedroom then across the living room until she reached the front door. Suspicious about her late evening guest, she leaned over to the small desk on the side and opened the drawer to reveal a revolver._

 _She spun the cylinder then approached the peephole. As she looked into the peephole, she let out a loud sigh. She unlocked the door and cracked the door as she greeted, "Why are you fuckin' here?"_

" _That's how you greet your husband," the blonde young man greeted._

 _Devyn rolled her eyes and corrected, "_ _ **Ex-**_ _husband. I signed the divorce papers remember?"_

" _About that…" He scratched the back of his neck with Devyn, leaning against the doorway, "Look, I messed up, Devi."_

" _Oh no, you will not call me that," Devyn retorted with an angry expression. "You lost those privileges after you cheated on me with my sister."_

" _It was a mistake."_

" _Which you made and I'm done. I signed the papers."_

 _Before he could say anymore, Devyn then slammed the door in his face._

* * *

"Eric Noah Walker," Jane mumbled as she looked down at the picture. She lifted it up and examined the picture, twisting it a bit then commented, "He looks much older than I last saw him."

"Much older," Devyn retorted quietly.

Jane looked over at Devyn with a curious expression, trying to figure out how her cousin was feeling. She can see the blank expression in Devyn's eyes but she can also see something else. "Devyn," she called out.

The professor's eyes snapped up and she stood up, clearing her throat. "I'm fine," Devyn assured, rubbing the back of her neck. Jane watched as Emily approached Devyn, touching her shoulder while Devyn continued, "This is insane…"

"When was the last time that you saw Eric," Cavanaugh inquired as he stepped forward.

"Um…I haven't seen him since I signed my divorce papers…"

"That was?"

"Ten years ago…" Devyn then cleared her throat and approached Jane's desk, dialing Jane's office phone then placed it at her ear. Everyone watched then Devyn spoke, "Angelica… don't hang up….look, I know I'm not the boss of you but you need to come down to BPD…I'll tell you when you come…bye."

"You're going to tell her," Jane asked in surprise.

"I have to," her cousin answered.

Devyn then walked out of the bullpen, leaving Emily with Jane and Maura, who was still in the room. The doctor approached Jane who commented, "I'm surprised that he let himself go the way he did."

"What was he like before," Maura inquired.

"Before the divorce, he looked more clean cut and he was a lawyer; actually good at his job but could be a pain in the ass. He went from civil suits to being a defense lawyer which caused some heartache for Devyn then the affair."

"I tried to help Devyn with the divorce a bit because her lawyer was horrible. We got enough money for Devyn but the bastard knew how to pull the strings," Emily informed Maura. "She got enough to get a new apartment but nothing more." She looked down at the photo and shook her head, "I heard through the grapevine that he was knee deep in the bottle but I didn't expect it to be like that."

"He really hit rock bottom," Jane commented.

Emily nodded in agreement then said, "I better follow Devyn."

Jane nodded then watched as Emily left the bullpen before looking at Cavanaugh, Korsak, Dean and Maura. "We need to find Eric's body," Jane informed the group.

"What makes you think that your cousin doesn't know where it's at," Dean questioned.

"Dean, do us all a favor. Shut up," Korsak stated, earning a shock expression from Dean and small smirks from Jane and Maura.

Jane then relaxed her expression and continued, "Devyn doesn't know. She was as surprised as all of us were."

"So where do we start looking," Cavanaugh inquired.

Jane glanced at the murder board then looked down at the photo of Eric's head. "Start with Eric's home then we go from there."

"Do you think we'll be able to find the body before decomp starts," Korsak inquired as he took at seat at his desk.

"I hope so."

 **R &I**

Several hours later, with no evidence at Walker's place of residence, there was a call that came in and it turned out to be that there was a body floating in a lake not too far from the city. After retrieving the body, it was transported to the morgue for Maura to perform the autopsy.

The good doctor stepped out of her office in her scrubs to see Jane, Devyn, Korsak, Frost and Dean. "I didn't expect an audience," Maura commented as she approached the body bag.

Jane looked over at Devyn and asked, "Are you sure that you want to stay here for this?" Devyn glanced at the body bag that rested on the autopsy table then at Maura who had a compassionate expression on her face. The professor took in a deep breath then released it as she gave a nod to proceed.

Maura approached the body bag and unzipped it to reveal the decapitated body. Jane grabbed a cover, placing it over her clothes and walked over but as she moved closer, her whole body retracted fast from the smell. "God, he decomp fast," Jane mumbled to Maura.

"He's been in the water for a bit because he was floating upon discovery," Maura informed the group. She then leaned over and gestured to the spot where the head was and commented, "Clean cut."

"Do we have a murder weapon yet," Dean questioned.

"No but I'm going to start to do the autopsy now that I have both the head and the body."

"You'll have my results soon then."

Jane narrowed her eyes at the comment but let it go as Dean walked out of the morgue, leaving Jane and the others behind. As they watched him enter the elevator and close, Frost let out an annoyed sigh, "God, he's an idiot."

"There's several words that I would use other than that," Devyn retorted as she reclined back in her chair.

Jane to her cousin and said, "You mentioned about a student of yours."

"William Baptist…that boy is an asshole." Devyn then stood up and approached Maura's laptop, typing in a couple of things before a picture of William Baptist appeared on the screen with an academic profile. Jane peered down at the computer and read it slowly while Devyn spoke, "As you can see, he's a bit advanced and has taken honored classes. He decided to take a normal class with me and he likes to argue with me all the time."

"Did he come the day Maura and I came?"

Devyn gave a curious expression and turned her head back to the laptop. She did a couple types before she pulled up a sheet with names on it. "According to my attendance, he hasn't showed up for my class for the last two weeks. That's about four classes that he missed."

"Since he's been at the scenes, I think we should visit his residence and go from there," Jane commented. Devyn nodded in agreement, closing the laptop then turned her head toward Maura who was about to begin the internal exam. Jane brought her attention toward Devyn's direction then called out softly, "Devyn…"

The professor's gaze snapped and she stood up from her seat. "I'm staying here," she retorted. "I…I have to meet up with Angelica." She then stood up from the chair and walked out of the morgue with a displeased expression on her face.

Jane watched as Devyn walked toward the staircase, going up. The detective sighed then felt a hand on her back causing her to look over her shoulder to see Maura giving a sympathetic expression. The detective wrapped her arm around Maura's waist then placed her forehead against Maura's temple. "I thought I was lost when Hoyt came in my life," Jane commented quietly as if it was a secret between them.

"And now," Maura wondered, sensing that Jane had more to say.

"And now, I'm not lost anymore." Maura looked up to see Jane gazing down at her and the detective continued, "I haven't been lost for long time, Maura and that's because of you."

"Jane-"

"Don't even argue it, Maura. You were my support through it all. The only one who wouldn't judge me or look at me as a weak person. _You_ , Maura, have been by my side when you didn't have to be." Jane noticed a small tear run down Maura's cheek, prompting her to wipe it away then leaned down and kissed Maura. The honey blonde returned it wholeheartedly before Jane pulled away and the two stepped back from each other slowly.

"You saved me, Maura," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled and retorted, "I figured you have saved me a number times that I have to repay the favor."

Jane smiled back and gave her a quick peck on her lips then stepped back. She cleared her throat and stated to Maura, "I should go and find Korsak. You know…do my gumshoe thing."

"I'll see you later," Maura retorted.

"With a cause of death?"

"Jane…"

"I know! I know! Don't rush science," Jane shouted back as she entered the elevator.

As the doors closed, Maura bit her lip for she continued to smile widely then turned back to the body, shaking her head. _It's nice to love a Rizzoli_ , Maura thought happily.

* * *

Jane, Korsak, and Nina pulled to the apartment complex that Baptist lived at. Korsak was the first to step out of the car and looked up then down the building. The windows had broken glass and panels with brick chipping off from the building. Not to mention the smell; the place reeked of trash and even Nina jumped back at the sight of a rat running by. "It looks like a trash heap," he commented in disgust.

"Nina," Jane looked over at the other woman, "do we got the right address?"

Nina glanced down at her laptop and answered, "This is what he put down for his school records. Floor 3, Room 305."

Jane button up her blazer then walked up the staircase to the complex. They entered with their hands on their guns that remained in their holsters, unsure if Baptist was willing to come with them. As they went up the staircase, reaching the third floor when an old lady popped out of one of the rooms. "Oh, are here for William," she said loudly.

Jane cringed for it was possible that Baptist heard it while Korsak tried to get her to lower her voice but she continued on, raising her voice even louder. "That boy always causes trouble! I told him that the cops would come and here they are!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that came several feet away from them in Baptist's apartment. At that sound, Jane with Nina charged toward the door and opened to reveal Baptist climbing out of the window while they shouted with their weapons drawn, "Boston BPD!"

But it was too late; Baptist was out which prompted Jane to shout back, "Korsak, he's running!" The brunette then charged toward the window, climbing out to chase after him with Nina following close behind.

As she went into foot pursuit, she chased after him down an alleyway. He climbed a fence, prompting Jane to climb the fence and hop over it. _I'm not going to lose this bastard_ , Jane thought as she continued to charge for him. However, Baptist ran out of the alleyway into the streets, avoiding cars as he ran to the other side of the street. Jane cussed under breath and charged toward the street, watching the cars storm by but took a chance and ran across the street, making it before a motorcycle collided with her.

She released the breath that she held and looked around, trying to see if she can track down Baptist. Nina and Korsak eventually caught up with her and they looked around with her until they realized that Baptist escaped.

"Damn it," Jane shouted.

The three retreated back to the apartment complex after the chase and entered the premises. Upon entering, they noticed that the living room and kitchen were very clean. "Definitely a bookworm," Korsak commented when he noticed several sets of bookcases.

"Also hates my cousin," Jane added as she gestured to a dartboard where a BCU staff picture of Devyn rested. There were multiple holes on the picture, suggesting that the picture has been used as a target multiple times. She then looked down at the coffee table to see recent newspapers with pen marking circling certain articles. "Check this out," she told Korsak as she placed a latex glove on then lifted the paper up.

Korsak took the newspaper from her and examined it. "It's all the articles about the case," he commented as he read one of the articles.

"Guys…" they looked up to see Nina at the doorway of another room.

The two detectives walked toward Nina and peered inside before their eyes widened in surprise. "Holy shit," Jane cussed aloud.

"We better get the CSU team down here with Frost and Frankie," Korsak stated aloud.

An hour or so later, Frost and Frankie showed up with Kent trailing behind them, carrying a box. "What do we have," Kent inquired quietly as he entered the apartment to see Nina waiting outside.

"Pretty scary stuff in there," she answered.

Frankie and Frost gave curious expressions then walked toward the door. As they entered, their jaws dropped at the sight of the room. Newspapers, photos, and book pages covered the walls in red and black ink as well as strings that connected each thing from one item to another. "What is wrong with this dude," Frankie asked aloud.

"Fixation at its finest," Kent answered. "I see an idolization toward this Bard character," he then looked around and asked, "I take it that the suspect is in custody?"

"I wish, Kent," Jane answered annoyingly. She looked back at the wall and continued, "He's our prime suspect for being the Bard."

"He has to be," Frost agreed while Kent approached the walls.

Jane watched as Kent looked at the red string that was on one place of the wall then followed it to the other side to another part of the wall. "What do you got," the detective asked.

"Blood but I'm not sure if it's human. However, it seems he's making connections."

Jane walked over to another string then followed it to the other side of the room. She looked at the paper that was pinned to the wall and commented, "He connected the picture of the crime scene to a scene of Shakespeare. He's piecing everything together."

"But why," Frankie questioned aloud.

"I think I got your answer," Korsak appeared at the doorway. He lifted up a letter that was in an evidence bag with familiar handwriting.

"What is it," Frost inquired.

Korsak looked down at the paper and explained, "It appears to be a college paper. Devyn gave him a low grade for it due to his thesis wasn't being supported. He was just rambling about different quotes and how we don't know enough about Shakespeare and that Devyn's a horrible professor. She told him that she would like to discuss his thesis then there's another note in another handwriting."

Jane walked over and looked at the bottom of the paper. " _I understand your distaste toward her. She doesn't appreciate what we know_ ," she read. "What the fuck."

"Boosted the fucker's ego."

"Devyn mentioned he liked to debate with her." Jane then crossed her arms, "But now I'm wondering, do we got an apprentice or just a crazy fan?"

"I hope the latter," Korsak answered.

Jane nodded in agreement then she heard her cell phone. Before she answered, she noticed a voicemail on her phone that said her desk number. _I'll look at that later,_ Jane thought then answered, "Rizzoli."

" _Jane, you need to get down to BPD now,_ " Maura stated urgently.

Jane's expression shaped to pure worry, prompting Korsak to lean in to hear what's happening. "Maura, are you hurt? What's happening," Jane questioned rapidly.

" _William Baptist came to BPD and attempted to take your cousin hostage."_

 **R &I**

 _ **Earlier…**_

Devyn sat in the BPD café, twisting her foam cup several times then pulled out her pocket watch. The wait for her younger sister was nerve wreaking due to the fallout. She hoped that her sister would come but she also wouldn't be surprised if Angelica didn't show up. Holding her pocket watched, she clicked it open once then closed it then opened once more before closing it. "Jane twists her hair when she's frustrated at times," Devyn turned her head slightly to see Maura standing at the doorway of the café.

"More of a nervous tick for me," the professor retorted then kicked the seat across from her back a bit.

Maura looked at it curiously until Devyn tilted her head toward the seat. Noticing the small gesture, Maura took a seat across from Devyn. For a moment, the two were unsure on what to say until Maura spoke finally, "I'm sorry about your ex."

"Thanks," Devyn whispered. She let out a sigh and continued to speak, "I didn't even think that this was possible. Of all the things to happen, this was not one of them."

"It's a lot to take in."

Devyn let out a dry laugh at the saying and retorted, "That's the simple way of saying it." She took a sip from her coffee then asked after swallowing, "How much has Jane told you about my marriage?"

"Not much," Maura answered. An eyebrow was raised almost causing Maura to let out a laugh for it resembled Jane's eyebrow lift to a T. The M. E. took a couple minutes to collect herself, trying to smother the smile then continued, "Jane never talked about you much until this case occurred."

"Doesn't surprise me. What I did was…selfish."

"You thought it was best."

"Yeah," Devyn agreed. "But, I also realized that she was the only one who really understood. I don't think Jane knows that I saw her in the hospital when Hoyt occurred." Maura's ears perked and Devyn looked down at her cup, "She was working on the case when I left. She tried to call me and when I answered finally, I just told her that I can't be part of her life anymore. Several days after I told her that I saw the news report and I called Aunt Angela. I don't blame myself for Hoyt but I blame myself for not being there for my cousin."

Maura touched Devyn's hand that rested on the foam cup. "Jane never blamed you," Maura informed her.

"She doesn't have to…"

"Devil," their heads turned toward the doorway to see Angelica dressed in a tight skirt and blouse with a pure white coat to cover her.

Maura watched as irritation crossed Devyn's face. As if burned, Devyn removed her hands from the coffee cup and took in a deep breath then she stood up from the chair and retorted, "Don't call me that and also does Ma let you walk out of the house like that?"

"If _you_ remember correctly, I moved out of the house and this is not why you called." Devyn's irritated expression relaxed then shifted to a more somber one. At the sight of her sister's demeanor changing, Angelica gave a worried expression and asked gently, "Devyn, what's going on?"

Devyn approached her and gestured toward the elevators. "Let's head up to the squad room and I'll tell you there in private," the older sibling suggested.

Quietly, the two walked toward the elevators, leaving Maura alone but she understood that in the next couple of minutes, things weren't going to be the same.

Inside the elevator, the ride up was the quiet and almost still. The two sisters' tension was thick enough for someone to cut through with a large butcher knife. Both were unsure what to say and with Angelica, she wondered why her sister was acting differently.

The doors then opened with Devyn leading Angelica to Jane's empty desk. She took a seat in Jane's empty chair then gestured for Angelica to take a seat in the chair by the desk. "Devyn, you're scaring me," Angelica confessed.

"I don't know how to tell you what I have to tell you."

"Just spit it out then."

"I can't just spit it out, Angel," Devyn retorted quietly. Hearing her nickname for the first time in years, Angelica went quiet suddenly. She watched her sister's struggle for words, which were rare, then clear her throat before Devyn spoke finally, "Eric's dead."

Angelica gave a surprise expression. "What," she questioned.

Devyn's head dropped, "Eric's dead, Angelica. He was murdered."

"By who?" Devyn didn't answer and immediately, Angelica looked up at the murder board to see a familiar name. "Oh god! Him! That Shakespeare maniac killed him and you are back on this fuckin case," she yelled.

Officers began to approach but Devyn raised her hand up, stopping them. She gave a simple gesture for them to leave while she retorted calmly, "The Bard's claiming that he did it, yes."

"Oh god…"

"Angelica, when was the last time that you spoke with him?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with him since we broke up!"

Devyn's neck started to feel flush, prompting her to look away as she continued to ask, "When was that?"

"After you found out about us," Angelica muttered. Devyn glanced back to see tears forming in her sister's eyes, prompting her to grab a tissue. She handed the tissue then Angelica continued, sobbing, "After you found out about us, we decided to not see each other. I…I realized what I did was the worst thing I could ever do to you…and I…I'm sorry, Devyn." The sobbing became louder and Devyn could hear her sister cry, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Devyn."

Dumbfounded, Devyn leaned back in her chair and stared at her sister for a moment.

She never got along with her sister. They were complete opposites and butted their heads all the time. Devyn heard the whispers about her younger sister when they were in school; how she was the smarter and well-behaved one unlike Angelica who had low grades and had detention every other week. Nicholas, who the youngest, didn't have the exact issues but his older sister's shadow was over him as well. However, Nicholas got along with his older sister much better than Angelica.

But as time went by, they ran in different social circles simply until they reached an age where they got along reasonably. There was less bickering and it even reached a point that it seemed that they were connecting finally.

That was until the case and the affair happened and everything fell apart.

Now ten years later, Devyn wasn't sure how to react and she wished that someone were here with her to support her, Jane, Emily, or even her father. _Dad_ , Devyn thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

She could picture her father and he, with her mother, was the only one she ever called after the separation. He was her confidant and her best friend; he knew what to tell her and believed in her when she didn't believe in herself. He was the clue for the whole family and the only thing that she thought about was one thing he always said.

"We're family still," Devyn stated aloud. Angelica looked up at Devyn with puffy red eyes and the older woman repeated, "We're family still. No matter how flawed we are, we're still family. I don't forgive you for what you did but I'm tired of the fighting."

"So…we're talking again?"

"Like civilized humans? Yes."

"That's why you called me though? To talk about Eric?" Devyn nodded slowly and Angelica returned the nod, stating, "I haven't seen him for as long as you have. However, I spoke to several of his coworkers and he was stating that his life was fucked up since the divorce. Things weren't going his way and instead of blaming himself, he was blaming you."

"You sure?"

"That's all I remember. I'm sorry that I don't have much."

Devyn patted her knee and replied, "It's fine. It's a lead for Jane."

"But how did that…monster find him?"

"I don't know…but if we trace Eric's steps, we might find something." She then grabbed the desk phone and dialed Jane's number. It rang for several minutes and as she waited Angelica stood up from her chair and approached Devyn. The two sisters gazed at each other until, finally, Angelica engulfed her sister in a tight hug.

Despite being caught off guard, Devyn returned the hug, closing her eyes to take in then reopened them when she heard Jane's voicemail. When the beep came, Devyn held her sister with one arm and stated to the voicemail, "Jane, it's Dev. Call me back when you can. I got a lead from Angelica about Eric. You might need to try to trace back his tracks at work, he still had a job."

* * *

"Have they been up there a long time," Susie asked Maura as she sat down with the M. E. in the café.

Maura nodded then she noticed the elevator doors open to reveal Angelica stepping out with Devyn. They walked to the front doors of BPD and Maura watched as Angelica hugged her sister then waved goodbye, stepping out of the building. Devyn had a small smile on her face and turned toward the café to see Maura and Susie. Her smile widened, indicating to Maura that everything went well for her.

"Professor D'Angelo," Devyn heard, prompting her to turn her head but instead, she was caught in a chokehold.

Maura stood up while officers approached quickly with their weapons drawn including Agent Dean. William Baptist backed up with Devyn who struggled to get out of the hold. "Stop moving," he demanded.

"William, you don't have to do this. Just let me go and surrender," Devyn gasped.

"Fuck you! I'm going to bring you to the Bard and he'll show you greatness!"

"What…you believe…is greatness…is insanity…"

Baptist shook her and shouted, "Shut up!"

"Baptist! Let go of the professor," Dean ordered.

Maura watch in horror as Baptist looked around his area to realize that he was surrounded indoors as well as outdoors. "You come closer…I'll…I'll stab her," Baptist threatened.

Unsure if there was a weapon since Baptist's left hand was hidden behind Devyn. Dean and the officers held the ground but lower their weapons slightly. Devyn's eyesight began to blur due to the lack of oxygen she was receiving.

Her eyes darted toward Maura briefly as she closed her eyes, gripping Baptist's arm tightly, _Hope this works._

* * *

 **Well hello everyone! I'm sorry for this late update, life and homework had to come first. Finally got a chance to finish this chapter! Thanks for being understanding and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! Thank you for being wonderful!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rejection

**A/N: Filter chapter**

* * *

" _ **Sometimes I feel my whole life has been one big rejection." – Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

Ch. 10: Rejection

 _Do it now or you are going to pass out._

She stomped onto his foot causing a scream to echo in her ear. She cringed in pain but continued to fight out of her restraint. She elbowed him, turned her body then twisted his arm hard enough for everyone in the lobby to hear a loud crack causing him to drop to the ground. He screamed in pain while everyone charged toward Baptist while Maura rushed over to Devyn who leaned against the door.

* * *

That was about two hours ago with Jane, with the other, running into the squad room to see Devyn sitting at her desk, leaning back with her eyes closed. "Dev," Jane called, prompting the professor to look up tiredly and stand up from her chair. Suddenly, Devyn was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I'm fine. Clean bill of health from Maura," Devyn assured her cousin.

Jane pulled back and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, minor bruise but right now, I'm just very pissed."

Jane stepped back with a confused expression. Devyn looked pretty calm to Jane but she also knew that there's a temper that her cousin and her shared. "You don't show it…" Jane commented slowly.

"Do I need to," Devyn retorted, finally hearing the irritation in her cousin's voice.

"Nope," Jane answered.

Devyn sighed and moved to the chair that sat by Jane's desk. She resumed sitting and took in a deep breath then let it out. "I'm sorry," Devyn apologized after a couple minutes of breathing. "I'm just a bit tense about everything."

Jane nodded in agreement, "I didn't expect Baptist to find you."

"Nor did I but anyways, what did you find?"

"Baptist had contact with the Bard. Boosted his ego enough to believe that the Bard knows so much more than you and how you lack appreciation."

"Lack appreciation?"

"I know I'm confused as well and now since we got him here, let's see what he means."

"You do that and I'll watch because I might give him a black eye for what he did."

Jane smirked and replied, "I get you." The detective then left the squad room and began to walk down to the interrogation room when she heard the familiar high heels, stepping out of the viewing room.

"Jane," Maura smiled softly then pulled Jane into a tight hug.

The brunette returned the hug then gave Maura a quick kiss on the side of her head. "I'm glad you're okay," Jane expressed against Maura's ear. The M. E. pulled back and looked at her girlfriend with a soft smile then Jane added, "I also appreciate for you looking out for Dev."

"Of course."

Jane then pulled Maura back into the observation room to see William Baptist sitting in the interrogation room with Frankie watching him. His arm was in a sling and there was bruising on his face that was starting to change into a purplish color. "Oh Devyn got him good," Jane hummed.

"Flipped him over her shoulder. I've never seen anyone do that before especially the comparison of sizes."

"Let's see how his ego is taking it." With those words, Jane gave Maura a quick kiss then opened the door and entered interrogation. She closed the door shut with a hard slam causing both her brother and the suspect to jump. "And we meet again," Jane stated to William Baptist.

Baptist remained silent and looked down at his hands, refusing to make eye contact with Jane. Noticing this, she approached the table and took a seat across from him as she commented, "Professor D'Angelo gave you one nasty bruise." There was no retort, prompting Jane to continue, "You know I can say truly that you are an idiot."

"I'm smarter than you," Baptist muttered back.

 _Bingo_ , Jane recognized. She leaned in and continued, "For being smarter than me, I think it was stupid for running from the police then you ended up at the BPD Headquarters and tried to take a person hostage. Someone who literally kicked your ass."

"She got lucky! I could have taken her down! She's not better than me or the Bard!"

"So the Bard boosted your ego enough to go and take action," Jane pushed.

Baptist shook his head, "I didn't need the push."

"Oh," Jane raised an eyebrow, "then explain the note from the Bard?" Realizing his mistake, he gritted his teeth and looked up at Jane in displeasure. This prompted Jane to give a light smirk and continued, "Yeah, the Bard's little boost. Only he could understand how you feel. So…how many times did he contact you?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on, William, is he worth all of this?"

"He understands feeling rejected."

 _Rejection,_ Jane wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

"He understands how you try to open to others and then your hopes are dashed away so quickly. People never gave me a chance like he did!"

"Oh really?"

Realizing he slipped again, Baptist shouted, "I'm done talking to you! I want my lawyer now!"

"Okay, that's no problem," Jane retorted then gestured for Frankie to follow her out.

As they stepped out of the interrogation room, Frankie closed the door behind him and gave a curious expression at his sister. "Janie, where was that interrogation going," her brother inquired in confusion.

"He slipped a couple of times if you haven't noticed," Jane pointed out.

Frankie took a moment to think back on the interrogation then his eyes widened. "You made him mad enough to have him slip," he realized.

"Yeah and we got a lead about what the Bard was going for. He's been rejected but we need to look through Baptist's stuff to figure out what else he knows."

"I'll go see what Kent has," Frankie retorted, leaving the hallway.

Jane glanced over her shoulder to see Maura waiting outside. "Is this really all driven by rejection," Maura asked. "So much death because of being rejected."

"It's ridiculous but…I don't know." She ran her hand through her hair then looked back at the squad room to see that Devyn wasn't there anymore. "She's been wondering for years on why he did it. Now we got something."

 **R &I**

"He's a…a…"

"Packrat," Nina commented to Kent at the sight of all the papers spread out on the autopsy tables.

Kent looked up from the table he was at and retorted, "I was going to say a hoarder but a packrat is okay term." He then returned his attention toward the trash covered autopsy table and continued, "He has whole bunch of essays here, notes, notecards…"

"His clothing smells," Nina added with a scrunch of his nose. "How can a person live like this for so long?"

Kent shrugged, "There could be hundreds of reasons."

"But I just want one," they turned around to see Devyn entering the morgue. She let her eyes wander to the multiple morgue tables then continued, "I just need one reason. I need to know why he did it."

"I can't give you much on the why. However, I can articulate on more of the 'how I brainwashed a young adult mind'," Kent stated as he turned toward Devyn.

" 'This cold night will turns us all to fools and madmen'," Devyn commented.

Nina looked up and asked, "Shakespeare?"

Before Devyn could even answer, everyone heard the distinct shoes that were approaching the morgue. When Jane entered with Maura, jaws dropped at the sight immediately. "Holy mother of God," the detective stated aloud.

Maura walked further in and asked Kent, "Is this all from Baptist's apartment?"

"Yes and we can say that he has many things."

"Many is not the word that I would use," Jane commented as she approached one of the tables. As she got closer, she stepped back immediately as the strong odor hit her nose, prompting her to cover her nose and state, "Jesus, that…"

"Smells," Devyn completed simply.

Jane glared at her cousin for a brief moment. She then noticed that Devyn wasn't covering nose at all. "How the fuck can you handle the smell," Jane muffled.

"I've smelled worse." Nina raised an eyebrow as well as Maura and Devyn continued, "A body that had decayed severally. After that day, nothing fazes me when it comes to smell."

"Ok…" Jane looked over at Drake, Nina and Susie and asked, "What do we got?"

"So far," Susie started, looking down at her list, "I've noted that he has multiple copies of newspaper articles about the Bard, copies of different thesis on Shakespeare's works."

"Lots of smelly clothes in this pile…and rotting food," Nina gestured toward the other pile on her medical table.

"Finally," Drake gestured toward his table, "more clothes as well as the letter that you discovered at the crime scene."

"Basically, same old stuff," Jane sighed.

"Well, what did Mr. Baptist tell you and maybe we can find something that relates to it."

Jane leaned against the wall and replied, "He said that the Bard did this out of rejection."

At those words, Maura noticed Devyn's attention toward the autopsy tables switched to Jane. "Are you positive on that," Devyn questioned.

"That's what he told Jane," Maura reassured. "The reason Baptist connected with the Bard on some level was that understanding and the fact that they saw their intelligence as equals." The medical examiner gazed at the professor who was looking very confused as well as surprised. "Are you okay," she asked softly.

"Yeah…"

Maura looked over at Jane who was gazing at her cousin also. Their eyes locked briefly until Jane said to the other three people in the room, "Try to find something about the rejection." The three nodded then returned to their examinations. While they were doing this, Jane approached her cousin and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Devyn nodded then replied softly, "I always wanted to know why."

"Do you think that's the reason?"

"I'm not sure…he never told me."

"Ah ha," they turned at the sound to see Susie holding up a small book in her hands.

Maura approached, grabbing crime scene gloves as she walked over with Susie handing the book to her. She examined the book carefully; noticing that it was very clean and seemed to be of great importance for it was not an ordinary notebook but a journal like book. She opened the book slowly and immediately, she noticed that the first page had a date.

" ' _January 5_ _th_ _, 2016',"_ she began. " ' _I met her recently. She was in my math class and I found her to be the most beautiful of all of the women I ever dated. Maybe we can be friends'._ "

"Maura," Jane started.

But the medical examiner was ahead of her and stated to her girlfriend, "I'll be reading this and see if I can identify names because they might be victims for the Bard."

Jane smiled at this and mouthed, "Thank you."

They shared a smile then their moment ended with the sound of Jane's phone breaking through the silence. "Rizzoli," she answered.

" _I see you've been busy, Jane."_

"When there's a monster like you around? Definitely," Jane retorted while she snapped her fingers, prompting Nina to look up and see that Jane was gazing at her. She then mouthed, 'Trace the call.'

Nina nodded and began to work on the trace while the Bard spoke, " _You know, Jane, I'm quite impressed."_

"You are?"

" _Oh yes…I found my_ _ **true**_ _adversary."_

"I'm not your fuckin' adversary, you piece of shit."

Suddenly, Jane's phone was out of Jane's hand and was in Devyn's. "Stop messing with them," Devyn hissed in a low tone.

" _Now why would I do that, Devi,_ " the Bard questioned.

Devyn gripped the phone tightly. "Don't call me that…"

" _Always pissy when I'm ahead._ "

"Actually," Devyn leaned in, "I think I got something on you."

" _Do tell."_

Devyn placed Jane's phone on speaker then retorted, "Tell me if you heard this before: ' _Sometimes I feel my whole life has been one big rejection'._ " With those words, there was a moment of complete silence and for once, in her whole career, she had the upper hand over the Bard.

" _Those aren't Shakespeare's words."_

Devyn smirked and looked at Jane. 'Got him,' Devyn mouthed.

"She knows something that you don't," Jane commented back.

There was a growl and a harsh retort, _"She doesn't know anything."_

"You always said you had a reason for everything. You left no pieces for us but you gave enough to Baptist to make him fell…appreciated."

" _Like what?"_

"You want to be appreciated and you told Baptist that you were rejected like him."

" _Shut up…"_

"How does it feel to know that I know the one thing that causes you so much pain, Bard," Devyn hummed.

" _SHUT UP!"_ There was a loud slam over the phone, prompting everyone to jump. _"You can never understand the pain I feel,_ " the Bard said in a low growl.

"All of this because of rejection. You are pathetic."

Jane looked at her cousin with a surprised expression, as did Maura. "What are you doing," Jane hissed.

"Wait for it," Devyn mumbled.

" _How dare you! I was intelligent! I was everything that people wanted! I was charming and all because I wasn't perfect in_ _ **her**_ _eyes."_

"Whose eyes?"

" _Rachel…my Rachel…"_

"Gotcha," Devyn whispered. Jane looked up at Nina who raised her hand with a thumb up, she then looked at Devyn who said softly, "Go."

Jane bolted quickly while the Bard continued, _"You will never understand the pain."_

"Just surrender…end this."

" _Never."_

The line went dead.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for your patience and your support!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Balance

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Just got off for summer break!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **All of my life I spent searching the words/ Of poets and saints and prophets and kings/ And now at the end all I know that I've learned/ Is that all that I know is I don't know a thing" – "Dust and Ashes" sung by Josh Groban from "Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812"**_

* * *

Ch. 11: A Balance

The tires screeched and the sirens blared through the streets with Jane in the passengers' side as Frost driving and Frankie and Korsak sitting in the back. When they reached where the call came from, they noticed that it was an abandon house.

"Be ready," Korsak told them as they stepped out of the cruiser with their weapons drawn.

They nodded and walked up to the house carefully. Frankie approached the door, twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly. As the door opened, Jane and the others entered slowly, preparing for anything. They began to clear the bottom floor, searching for any signs that the Bard was there.

As Jane cleared the hallway, she met up with the boys and they heard a low creaking sound above them. Jane placed her finger on her lips then gestured to the staircase on her left. Jane and Korsak took the front while Frankie and Frost had the back and as they ascended up the stairs, Jane can feel her nerves forming.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this,_ she pondered.

They heard another creak when they reached the second floor. As they reached the top of the staircase, they noticed that there was a long hallway, which had multiple doors on the side and one down the end of the hallway. _What is going on,_ Jane wondered. _This is way too easy._

Jane moved once more; a small step but it made a loud creek that echo throughout the second floor. At the sound, they heard another sound that they knew all too well, prompting Jane to shout, "GET DOWN!"

Everyone dropped to the ground as bullets shot through the door. They kept their heads low with Frost and Frankie crawling up to Jane and Korsak's knees so there was no crossfire. They began to shoot back with their guns until the bullets that came from behind the door halted. "He's out," Korsak shouted.

They went up the stairs quickly and charged for the door with Frost knocking it down. With their guns drawn, they saw the empty gun on the ground and the window open. "Damn it," Jane cussed as she u-turned, running down the staircase, went through the kitchen to the backdoor to see the suspect running. "Stop! BPD," Jane shouted loudly.

The suspect continued to run with Jane keeping up. She then looked over her shoulder to see Frankie and Frost who jumped out of the window in the foot pursuit as well. "We can't let him get away," Frost shouted.

"We won't!"

The suspect jumped over the fence line, prompting Jane to jump over the fence line. As she reached the other side, Jane noticed the suspect stopping in the middle of the road. Jane drew her gun and shouted at the hooded figure, "Hands up Bard!"

"Why, of course, Jane," they heard a medium high voice.

He raised his hands up in surrender, prompting Jane to look at Frost and Frankie in confusion. She walked slowly toward the Bard with her gun still in her hand. As she reached him, she placed the first cuff on one wrist then brought the arm behind his back. She did the same with the other while she pulled down his hood to reveal short dark brown hair. "You're under arrest for murder," Jane announced.

"Perfect," he retorted.

Jane turned him around, making them face each other. She gave a surprise expression for the Bard was very young for his appearance. He almost looked like a teenager, which caught Jane further off guard. "Who are you," she questioned.

"You'll see," he replied.

 **R &I**

When the call came to Maura that they had someone who was at the location of the Bard's call, Devyn disappeared. Maura removed her heels, something she would never do especially with the unsanitary staircase but she raced up the stairs until she reached the homicide floor.

She entered the hallway to see Korsak, Frankie, and Nina standing in the bullpen. "Jane's in the interrogation room," Korsak informed the medical examiner

"Is she okay," Maura inquired.

Korsak nodded, "Dean is also on his way which doesn't give Jane enough time to find out if he's the Bard."

"I thought it was the Bard?"

"He claims it but Jane…she thinks opposite."

Maura glanced across the hallway to see the interrogation door wide open. She slipped her heels back onto her feet then walked over toward the interrogation room. As she peered inside to see Devyn gazing at the one way mirror, paying no mind to anyone around her. Maura entered the room and stood next to Devyn, with her eyesight toward the one-way window. Her jaw dropped slightly as she observed Jane sitting at the chair across from the suspect while Frost stood behind him.

However, that wasn't the part that surprised her thought, it was the fact that the suspect looked like William Baptist.

 _Exactly_ like him.

"Baptist has a twin," Maura commented softly.

"Duncan Baptist."

"Has he spoken yet?"

"Not a peep since he got here."

"Are you going to go in there?" Devyn crossed her arms over her chest and commented, "He can't be the Bard."

"Devyn…"

"He _can't_ be. He's too young, Maura."

"It could be an apprentice," Maura retorted.

Devyn pressed her lips together then replied, "If it is, I'm going to find out." She then walked to the door that led to the other side of the mirror, opened the door and entered the room.

Jane looked over her shoulder to see Devyn, prompting her to stand up. She moved closer to her cousin and whispered, "You shouldn't be here."

"Key word: shouldn't but like I listen well."

"You're her," the young man stated. Jane turned around with a raised eyebrow as she resumed her seat across from him. He continued to stare at Devyn and continued, "After all the years, we meet finally." Devyn let out a low chuckle, prompting him to frown in anger, "Why do you laugh?"

She smirked and looked at Jane who recognized the expression immediately. Jane then returned her eyes toward the young man and pointed out, "You're not the Bard."

"Yes, I am," the young man retorted.

"I doubt that," Devyn expressed, taking a seat on the side of the table. "You are _way_ too young to be the Bard. You would have been a child when the Bard started."

Jane then leaned in, "So, taking a good guess, you and your twin brother work for the Bard."

"I'll take a bigger guess as well," Devyn moved around and stood behind him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're the Bard's son along with your brother."

Duncan's eyes widened in pure surprise and even though she trained her expressions, Jane was surprise at this revelation as well.

"I'm not…"

"Uh huh. Sure, how does the name 'Rachel' relate to you?"

Duncan began to pale and he looked down at his hands. "I'm the Bard," he stated once more.

Devyn slammed her fist onto the desk, prompting him to jump and shouted, "DON'T FUCKIN LIE!"

Jane and Frost jumped back as well while Duncan stuttered as Devyn moved back around. Jane looked up at her cousin and she can only see pure rage that could burn through him. "I…. I…" Duncan stuttered then swallowed. He looked down at his hands and retorted, "I have nothing else to say. I want my lawyer."

Jane sighed, glaring at her cousin for she knew that Duncan wasn't going to spill the beans especially after Devyn scaring the shit out of him. Jane stood up from her chair and opened the door for Devyn and Frost to walk out. As she closed the door behind her, Jane looked at Devyn and stated in a low tone, "You had to do that."

"He's not the Bard."

"How do you explain how he was there?"

"That I'm not sure about but you need to bring William back in."

"So you can scare him," Jane questioned back.

Devyn sighed, "Look, I'll back off but I'm telling you that this isn't the Bard. You got more puzzle pieces than I did back."

"So you're sure that he's related to the Bard."

"He got quiet and I didn't make the connection until I thought about their names."

"Their names. That's what you going from," Frost commented.

"That and his reaction."

Jane sighed, "You yelled at him and scared the shit out of him."

Devyn crossed her arms over her chest and Jane rolled her eyes as she walked over to Maura. "I had Kent collect evidence from the residence," Maura informed her girlfriend.

"Thanks," Jane leaned in, kissing her cheek.

It caught Maura off guard but she welcomed it while Jane walked out of the interrogation room with Frost trailing behind with a surprise expression. Devyn walked pass Maura with a small smirk on her face then walked into the bullpen.

When they entered, Jane groaned internally for there was Agent Dean sitting in her chair. "Jane," he greeted.

"Get out of my chair," she ordered.

Dean stood up from the chair and stepped aside while Jane took it and sat down. "So I heard you found the Bard," Dean stated.

"We're not sure about that."

He gave a confused expression and retorted, "I got a call that you guys caught the Bard and now you're telling me that you don't have the Bard?"

"Relax, Dean. We got a lead."

"A lead is not enough, Jane," he shouted. He then walked toward the entryway of the bullpen and stated in a serious tone, "If you don't have the Bard in your custody by the end of the week then the FBI will take over whether you like it or not."

He then stormed off into the elevator and as the doors began to close, Jane looked over at Devyn who looked very annoyed and then her cousin raised her hand, flipping him off. Jane chuckled as Dean's expression changed from serious to purely insulted when the door closed, she then looked up at her cousin.

"Smooth."

Devyn shrugged then took a seat next to her cousin's desk. "So what now, cuz," she inquired.

"We start to connect the puzzle pieces."

* * *

"Maura," the medical examiner heard. She looked up from her laptop to see Jane walking down the hallway then entered the office. "Anything yet," the detective asked as she closed the door.

"Actually, I was going over the contents that was discovered at the house where you captured Duncan Baptist."

"Alright and anything yet?"

"So far no but he seemed to have a lot of items like his twin brother," Maura indicate, gesturing to the many pages in the file. Jane sighed, prompting Maura to place a bookmark on the page, stand up and walked over to the detective. "We'll catch him," she assured.

Jane nodded in agreement, "I know that but I just don't like the fact that he keeps getting ahead of us."

"You're catching up to him."

"Yeah but then we lose the lead. I get why this drove Devyn…it's so close in my hands then they slipped away. I feel like I'm letting Dev down," Jane commented.

Maura raised her hand up to Jane's cheek, running her thumb along the skin. She then leaned up and kissed Jane gently who gripped her hips tightly, pulling her closer. Jane then loosened her grip and pressed her forehead against Maura's.

"I have full confidence in you, Jane. Devyn believes in you, I see it in her eyes."

"Thanks, Maura," Jane said in appreciation.

"Of course," she whispered, kissing Jane once more.

They then heard a knock at the door and looked over to see Susie. "Sup Chang," Jane greeted as she backed away from Maura a little bit.

Susie gave a small smile and greeted back, "Sup Rizzoli."

"What can I do for you, Susie," Maura inquired, noticing a folder in Susie's hand.

"You wanted me to report to you if I found something," Susie answered as she handed the file to Maura, holding an evidence bag. "You mentioned that if we find the name 'Rachel' to let you know. We found the name among the piles."

Maura pulled out of the evidence bag to see a young woman's photo with dark brown hair and light blue eyes with a charming smile. She flipped it over to see the name 'Rachel' on the back of the picture with the number '89 on it. "So this is Rachel," Jane looked down at the photo.

Maura nodded then handed it back to Susie. "Make sure Nina puts this through the facial recognition system. Hopefully, we find something with this photo," Maura stated.

Susie nodded and walked toward the elevator, leaving Jane and Maura once more alone. "I should get going," Jane informed Maura softly.

"Yes and I will continue here."

"Hopefully, this Rachel is the lead we need."

"Hopefully."

Jane then leaned in, kissing Maura's cheek before she backed out of the office and into the elevator with Chang.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago…**_

" _Devyn, I brought food," Emily announced. When Devyn didn't reply, she peered inside to see Devyn sitting on the sofa with several boxes in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight then she commented softly, "I thought we unpacked everything."_

" _We did," Devyn retorted. She then placed her hand on one of the boxes in front of her and looked up at Emily. "Just put these away somewhere and lock it up. I don't need to see them anymore."_

 _Her girlfriend gave a confused expression at these words and approached one of the boxes. She opened it up and peered inside before she closed it. "Are you sure," she asked._

 _Devyn nodded, "A new beginning for myself…and us."_

"Devyn," she closed the small box in her hand, placing it in her satchel then turned her head to see Jane entering the bullpen while Susie went the other direction.

"What's up," her cousin asked.

Jane sat down at her desk and retorted, "We got something!" Her ears perked at these words as Jane continued, "The name 'Rachel,' we found her."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "It was in one of the twin's piles. If we keep looking, it will pop up in another twin's pile." Jane leaned over and took her cousin's hand, "We got a lead. We got something, Dev. This is good."

"Yeah…real good."

Noticing the distracted expression in her cousin's eyes, Jane retracted her hand and asked, "You okay?"

"Just…I hope it pans out…"

"You're nervous."

"Nervous is not the word. Anxious, angry…. hell-bent," she retorted, standing up from her chair. She walked around the desk then asked, "How long do you think it will take for facial recognition to pop up?"

"A bit," Jane answered. "However, I think we should follow the Bard being the twins' father lead that you brought up."

Devyn smirked, "So you think I'm right?"

"Don't let your head swell, Devyn."

Her cousin rolled her eyes and asked, "So how are you going to discover the twins' parentage?"

Jane stood up from her chair then opened her drawer for her gun. "Devyn, have you forgotten your old tricks," Jane inquired back before walking out of the bullpen. Devyn stood there in confusion, trying to piece what her cousin meant until Jane shouted, "Devyn! Get your ass moving!"

 **R &I**

"Really? City Hall," Devyn commented as they entered the building.

"Birth certificate records."

"Obviously but what happens if my theory is kit caboodle," Devyn questioned back in a hush tone as they went through the security screening.

Jane looked back at Devyn with a raised eyebrow as she placed her gun back into her holster. "You really doubt your own theory," Jane inquired.

"No," Devyn answered assuredly but she noticed immediately that Jane wasn't having it. "Okay, I doubt it a little bit due to some…issues."

"Like?"

"What if they are adopted?"

"Dev, we can find the paperwork if that's the case."

"Sealed docs." Suddenly, Jane stopped in the middle of the hall, looked at her cousin then smacked the back of her head. "Ow," Devyn yelped at the hit. She rubbed the back of her head while Jane resumed walking while Devyn walked after her, "What was that for?"

"You _need_ to get your mojo back," Jane commented.

Devyn frowned, "I do have my mojo! I did the theory!"

"Then stop spitting your mojo in the eye and actually run with your theory. I didn't look up to you because you doubted yourself." Jane reached the front desk then looked over to see Devyn with a somewhat surprised expression. "What," Jane questioned.

Devyn shook her head then looked at the receptionist who had a displeased expression on her face.

"I have a feeling that this might take a bit," Jane whispered.

"Maybe not," Devyn then cracked her knuckles. She then leaned in and smiled, "Hello good lady."

"What do you want," the receptionist snapped back, not bothering to look up from her computer.

Devyn sighed and looked at Jane, repeating, "This might take a bit."

For an hour, Jane and Devyn tried everything to ask if she could look up the names but she wasn't in the mood. Eventually, Devyn was fed up and suggested in frustration, "Look, can you just let us in the archives so we can go through it ourselves since you don't wish to get up from your chair."

Jane's eyes widened at the comment and the receptionist's jaw tightened. Realizing what she said, Devyn bit her lip and looked at Jane with a nervous smile until finally, the receptionist stood up from her chair. "Follow me," she ordered, making Jane and Devyn follow in the back room.

"Here you go," the receptionist stated to them. She then turned and walked pass Jane and Devyn, who she bumped in the shoulder.

The professor cringed, rubbing her shoulders as Jane looked down at the many rows of books. "Nice job," Jane commented.

"What? We tried being nice, might as well suggest that we do something."

"So what's your idea, Professor D'Angelo?"

"Well Detective Rizzoli, William Baptist is about twenty two so let's go back twenty two years ago and go from there. Also call your girlfriend, we might need reinforcements."

Jane watched as her cousin placed her glasses and began to walk down an aisle while she removed her blazer. She then took out her cell phone and began to dial it until Maura answered, _"Hello Jane."_

"Hey Maura, want to get out of the office for a bit," Jane inquired.

" _What do you have in mind,_ " Maura asked coyly.

Jane blushed, "Unfortunately, nothing really romantic about coming to City Hall to look at birth certificates. Also my cousin is here."

Maura giggled and replied, _"I can be there in a bit with some company."_

Jane made a confused expression then was about to speak until she realized that Maura ended the call. She pulled back her phone and placed it in her pocket, announcing to her cousin, "Maura's coming!"

"Alright! Now help me with these files," Devyn shouted down the aisle.

Several files later, Jane slouched in her chair and sighed, "I have a headache."

"Same," Devyn retorted as she removed her glasses, placing a file down in the 'nothing much' pile.

"I hate this part of police work."

"I definitely don't miss it. Reminds me of all my Shakespeare reading."

Jane looked at her cousin. "I thought you like the words despite it being used as a tool of murder?"

"I do but sometimes, I wondered if I learned anything. I used to stare at pages and wonder what I did wrong even after I resigned." Devyn then rubbed her eyes tiredly before she looked at Jane and asked, "How do you do it, Jane?"

"Do what?"

"Balance work and love…"

Jane sat up and gave a curious look at her cousin. "Was that what you were thinking about when we were at BPD," she asked softly.

"A bit..." Devyn looked down at the files briefly then looked back at Jane, "A while back, I promised Emily that I wanted to start a new life for myself and for us as a couple. I thought I was away from this so I can start over but I feel like I've been dragged back in. I don't think Emily realized how deep the rabbit hole goes and I feel like I'm risking her safety. I _think_ about it now since my ex-husband's body showed up."

"You're not thinking about breaking up with Emily, are you," Jane questioned.

"Absolutely not," Devyn denied.

"Then why are you worrying about that?"

"How do you make it work with Maura, Jane," Devyn ignored Jane's question.

Jane shrugged and answered, "When we were friends, she and I had this connection. We saw something in each other, I guess. She doesn't nag me about the job like Ma, she makes me feel special and I didn't realize I had something valuable until now. I would try to push her away to protect her but she kept coming back."

"She seems like someone to do that."

"I'm grateful that she does that. But, she's my better half, Dev and I make the effort to make the balance."

"An effort…"

"Jane," they heard.

"Over here," Jane shouted; she then looked back at Devyn and continued, "I love this job but I will tell you now that if I had to choose between the job or Maura, she's my choice."

"That's a big for you," Devyn commented.

Jane nodded in agreement. "I love her, Dev," she confessed softly.

Devyn smiled, "I know and you should tell her."

They then turned their heads at the sound of heels clicking until Maura emerged from one of the aisles with coffee in her hand. Jane smiled and walked over while Devyn leaned back in her chair, watching her cousin hug and kiss her girlfriend.

"Don't you look charming," was whisper against Devyn's ear, causing her to turn her head to see Emily in her casual clothes.

"What are you doing here," Devyn inquired as she stood up and hugged her girlfriend.

"Maura said that you two were stuck here and asked if I like to join, make sure you're not feeling third-wheelish," Emily answered.

Devyn glanced over at Jane who was gazing at Maura. She then looked back at Emily and kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

"Always."

While Devyn and Emily hugged, Maura looked up to see Jane gazing at her. "Is something on my face," Maura inquired softly. Jane shook her head and kissed her lips once more, surprising Maura slightly but it was not unwelcomed.

"Come on, lovebirds," Jane heard, pulling back to see Devyn going toward the aisle. "We got work to do."

* * *

 **Review please and if you haven't, check out my new R &I story "Beauty and the Beast"**


	12. Chapter 12: Rachel

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **One pain is lessen by another's anguish" – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Ch. 12: Rachel

"They have to be here," Jane groaned in frustration. She tossed the file on the other desk while Devyn was down the hall, pulling another box of files from the shelf. Emily and Maura looked up from their own files with Maura replying, "Since they've been here all of their lives, they should have a birth certificate here."

"We've been through a bunch of Baptist and none of been the one we're looking for."

"Hopefully, this is our batch," Devyn replied

Emily gave a small smile and commented, "Honey, you said that a couple file boxes ago."

"Trying to stay positive."

Jane rolled her eyes while Maura gave a small laugh as she opened the box. She took the next file and opened it, reading the papers then a smile formed on her face. "Seems the positive wave came in," Maura informed.

"Vibe," Jane corrected. She placed her hand out and Maura handed the file over to Jane who opened it. She began to read the file aloud to Emily and Devyn, "Duncan and William Baptist…mother: Rachel…"

"Bingo," Devyn retorted happily.

"Father's blank though." Devyn sighed in frustration, rubbed her chin and placed her face on the table. Jane sighed as well, looking at the document once more before her eyes widened. "Are you still writing notes in your notebook," Jane inquired quickly.

"Yes…

"Take it out."

Devyn gave a confused expression but went into her bag, pulling out her notebook. She handed the notebook to her cousin and asked, "Why you need my notes?"

"You'll see," Jane answered as she turned through the pages of the notebook. She then smirked and stated to her, "Bingo!" She turned the notebook toward Devyn, Emily and Maura then pushed the birth certificate.

Maura looked at the notebook then at the birth certificate. Her eyes shot up toward Jane as she pointed out, "The last name of Caranza."

"The mob boss' daughter," Devyn questioned.

"That's not a coincidence, Dev," Jane commented.

"Definitely not." Devyn placed her notebook into her satchel then looked at the birth certificate. "I'm going to get copies of this then I must handle Ms. Dramatic at the front," Devyn added with a sigh.

Maura and Emily gave curious expressions with Maura asking, "Do you mean Nicole at the front desk?"

"That's her name?"

Emily smirked at Devyn then retorted, "I'll handle it."

A couple minutes later, Emily returned with the file in her hand and the photocopies. She handed the file to Jane then looked at Devyn, "All done."

Devyn crossed her arms over her chest and retorted with a smirk, "Show off." She then looked over at Jane who was reading the file, prompting her to ask, "Anything?"

"No current address here. We got find her because right now, she's our lead next to our two living victims who are still out of commission."

Suddenly, Jane's phone rang and she handed the file to Maura while Devyn looked back down at the file. "Her father's is pretty well known," Devyn stated as she ran her finger along the pages. "There's more to this story and the way the Bard sounded…he sounded like his heart was pulled out."

"You got to be fuckin kidding me," everyone jumped to see Jane rubbing her face feverishly then hung up. She stomped back to the group and announced, "Our two victims died under mysterious circumstances."

"What?"

"I thought there was cops and FBI watching them," Maura questioned.

Jane shrugged and looked at Devyn, "Korsak and Frost are heading to the hospital, I have to meet them there."

"I'm coming as well," Maura said to Jane, grabbing her purse.

Devyn watched as they were walking out of the room. She looked over at Emily who gestured for her to follow, prompting Devyn to run out of the room.

 **R &I**

With Emily dropping the paperwork with Nina, Jane and Maura with Devyn drove down to the hospital. When they arrived, they noticed immediately that there were cruisers as well as regular cars. "Fuck, FBI is here," Jane groaned as she went up the staircase to the front door.

"Let's get Maura to the bodies first then you can worry about the FBI later," Devyn retorted as they entered the doors.

Immediately as they entered, they were welcomed by a horde of reporters. "Detective Rizzoli, this is another set of deaths in the last couple of days. Is this related to a new serial killer on the loose," a reporter questioned.

"Do you have any leads," another reporter questioned as well.

The questions fired one after another with Jane and Maura trying to squeeze through with Devyn trailing behind. They reached the elevator, entering it then pressed the 'up' button to get the doors closed. With the doors closed, Jane placed her head on Maura's shoulder and closed her eyes as she mumbled, "That isn't a good sign."

"I know," Maura retorted as she kissed the top of Jane's head.

"If the reporters are being vultures, that means that the FBI spilled beans," Devyn pointed out.

Maura looked at Devyn and retorted, "You can't be so sure."

"This Dean idiot you guys know gives me those vibes."

They heard the ding of the elevator and Jane lifted her head up from Maura's shoulder. She gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek then straightened her blazer. As the doors opened, a whole floor filled with doctors, nurses, police officers and FBI running around met them. They stepped out and looked around for any sign of Korsak or Frost until they heard Frost shout, "Jane! Maura, over here!"

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist protectively, traveling across the floor until they reached Frost. "This way," he gestured down the hall that seemed to be zoned off.

"What happened," Jane questioned.

"Not even sure. Our victims have been zoned off in two separate areas but we had officers there. Both were expected to make a full recovery according to the doctors who examined them."

"Despite one being poisoned and the other being stabbed?"

"Yeah, the Bard didn't get them quick enough but he was able to knock the officers out."

"They're okay?"

"Bruised, that's all."

"Pure luck right there," Devyn retorted softly.

They reached the first room and entered to see Korsak, gazing at the body of Peter Jenkins. The room was still cleaned besides the blood that covered the blood. The stiches on his chest were ripped open and it appeared that new wounds had been given.

"What the hell." Maura walked toward the body while Korsak stepped away with Jane commenting, "It's a blood bath."

"He wanted to finish what he started," Korsak replied, holding up an evidence bag that had a knife inside.

"Is there a note," Jane asked. Korsak shook his head and looked over at Devyn who was looking at the crime scene. "Is it normal for him to not leave a note," Jane asked her cousin.

"It's not," she answered, looking around the crime scene.

"Maura," Jane called out to her girlfriend who looked up from the body, "I'm going to check out the other body with Korsak and Devyn." Maura nodded and they walked out with Korsak leading the two to the other room. "How much trouble is Dean giving us," Jane asked Korsak.

"Enough to call Cavanaugh down here."

"You're kidding me," Jane groaned.

They turned to the next hallway to see Dean standing at the doorway with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. "Lieutenant, my superiors believe that _I_ should continue the case due to the lack of progress that your investigators are having," Jane heard Dean say to Cavanaugh.

"You said you would give us until the end of the week," Jane argued.

"If I give you the rest of the week, more bodies will pile up in your morgue!"

"Fuck you."

"First, your cousin can't stop this nut job, bailed on the case and now, you can't do anything."

Before Jane or Devyn could even say anything, Korsak stepped forward and ordered with his finger in Dean's face, "Back the fuck off, Dean."

"Vince," Cavanaugh called. At the sound of his name, Korsak stepped back and Cavanaugh looked over at Dean, stating, "You have no right to speak to my detectives like that." The lieutenant then looked over at Jane, Korsak and Devyn who were looking at him. He moved aside so they can enter the crime or at least, Korsak and Jane for Dean stopped Devyn from entering the crime scene.

When Jane entered the room, her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the crime scene. Covered in blood as well like Jenkins, the female poisoned victim from the masquerade was stabbed multiple times as well with bruising that covered her jaw area. "He must came to her room first then went to Jenkins," Jane said aloud.

"But why not leave a note," Korsak inquired. "Why change his MO?"

Jane looked at Korsak then at the crime scene. She walked around the room for a moment, approached the body once more. She noticed that there was a pin attached to the hospital gown of the victim. "There was a note," she whispered then turned back toward the door to look at Dean who was staring down at Devyn.

The two hadn't exchange words but their expressions said everything that needed to be said. "Where's the note, Dean," Jane questioned, breaking their stare down.

"There wasn't a note," Dean answered quickly.

Devyn looked up at Jane with an eyebrow raised and Jane moved closer toward Dean. "You said that real fast," Jane commented.

"So?" Devyn let out a smug laugh, prompting Dean to scowl at her while Jane noticed something in Dean's jacket pocket as he moved closer and questioned, "What are you laughing about?"

"You call yourself an FBI agent," Devyn retorted. "You can't lie straight to our face…"

"Also you have something in jacket pocket that's popping out," Jane commented. Dean attempted to pull his jacket close but Devyn caught his wrist. Before Dean or even Cavanaugh could speak, Jane leaned in and opened the jacket to reveal an evidence bag. "Wow, lied to our faces," Jane stated.

"You guys have no chance in stopping him," Dean barked.

"I think you're done here," Cavanaugh informed Dean. At those words, Dean straightened his jacket than pushed pass Devyn and Maura who was approaching the crime scene. Cavanaugh looked at Jane and Korsak then at Devyn as he spoke to them, "I'll hold off the FBI."

"Thanks L. T."

Cavanaugh gave them the nod with Maura looking at the three who stood at the doorway. "We got control of the case for now," Jane informed Maura.

"I'll check out the second body then drive down to BPD to get started on the autopsies immediately," Maura said.

"Thank you."

Maura gave Jane and Devyn a quick nod then walked inside with Korsak. Devyn moved closer toward Jane and asked, "What does the note say?"

" _The pain I feel, you will never get. The scars we have, match. "One pain is lessen by another's anguish" as Shakespeare once said. Release my sons or more will come,"_ Jane read. She looked at Devyn who gave a confused expression. "It doesn't make sense, does it," Jane inquired.

Devyn shook her head, "Not really. He used an actual Shakespeare quote, not a play quote but I'm not sure what he means by the first part."

"That scars we have, match…I don't know if he's pulling words from his head or he means it. This recent murder is way too sporadic."

"He's losing it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey guys," they looked up to see Frost standing down the hallway, "I found something that you might like." They traveled down the hall toward Frost who then walked passed the other crime scene and rounded the corner. "We found a couple blood spots that headed toward this stairwell," Frost gestured to the door he stood in front of.

"Okay, so that was his escape route," Jane concluded.

Frost nodded and opened the door, "I went down the staircase to see if he left anything?"

"Did he?"

"Yup." He then pulled out an evidence bag to reveal a Polaroid photo. He handed in to Jane who took it and showed it to Devyn. It was a beautiful young woman who was smiling at the camera. She had luscious long brown hair with a beautiful smile; she seemed happy. "Read the back," Frost gestured.

Jane flipped it over and read, " _To the love of my life...Love, Rachel_."

"That name again," Devyn mumbled.

"Let's hope Nina found something."

"Let's hope."

* * *

"Actually, since you have this photo," Nina stated to the group of detectives, "I can run the picture through the DMV and see if I can find anything."

"Fingers crossed," Frankie said aloud.

As they were walking out, Jane pondered, "How does a mobster's daughter just disappear? She must have been monitored."

"She was originally by BPD but when the gang unit realized she didn't want any relationship with her father, they discontinued surveillance," Korsak explained.

"Now, she's gone."

"Did we go through the boys' cell phones," Devyn inquired as she took a seat.

Frost nodded, "You would think college boys have many numbers but there's only two and they are disconnected. What about the note? Have you figured anything about it?"

Devyn shook her head and Jane sighed, "The Baptist boys were influenced by the Bard due to abandonment and one of the boys state that they were rejected."

"The Bard made a connection…Rachel is the center of all of this."

Suddenly, Jane's desk phone began to ring, prompting Jane to answer. "Rizzoli," she answered.

" _I have your autopsy results on every single victim. All official,_ " Maura informed.

"I'll be down right now." She then ended the call and looked over at Devyn and the others, "Maura's got the autopsy results all set. We can start making full on connections with the Shakespeare plays."

"If they weren't obvious," Devyn stated as she stood up from her chair.

They walked down to the morgue and entered to see Maura standing in the morgue in her lab coat and dress with the two latest victims on the table. "What do you got, Maura," Jane asked as she approached.

"Stabbed to death and die from blood loss," Maura informed her girlfriend.

"That's every Shakespeare play that involves violence," Devyn concluded.

"Any leads on Rachel?"

Jane shook her head and rested it on top of Maura's. "This case is going in circles," she mumbled against Maura's hair.

"I know," Maura retorted softly.

Though she didn't want to interrupt the moment, Devyn cleared her throat, having Maura and Jane pull away briefly. "These all the autopsy reports," Devyn gestured to the files on the table.

"Yes, all in order so I think you should be able to separate everything."

"It shouldn't take long. You two relax in the office since we have to wait for Nina's results."

At first, Jane was confused at her cousin's suggestion then noticed the small smirk on her face. "You sure," Jane inquired softly.

"You two haven't had time together since this case started. You guys deserve it because I have an awful feeling that there's not going to be any time after that."

"Alright," Jane nodded.

The two women walked back to Maura's office, shutting the door behind them. Feeling her body become somewhat tired, Jane slipped her blazer off and placed it on Maura's coatrack before resting her back on the sofa. Maura was about to walk to her desk before Jane called out, "Maura?"

"Yes Jane," Maura answered.

"Join me?"

Maura smiled, despite knowing that her dress may get wrinkled, the doctor removed her lab coat and placed it on the coatrack. She walked over and at first, she wasn't sure where she was going to rest at until Jane took her hand, pulling Maura on top of her.

"Jane," Maura giggled as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

Jane hummed, "Much better." Maura's smile widened and kissed Jane's cheek then gave a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, Jane's eyes were closed with the smile plastered as she hummed, "So much better."

As Maura started to close her eyes, she heard Jane whisper her name, "Maura?"

"Hmm…"

"I'm glad I have you," Jane smiled.

"Same here, Jane. I'm glad that I have you as well." And, for the first time since the case started, Maura and Jane closed their eyes and found some sort of peace together in the darkness.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Groggily, Jane opened her eyes and stretched her arms a bit until she felt movement against her body. Her eyes darted down to see beautiful blonde hair that she had come to know and love immensely. Maura nuzzled her face into Jane's neck, making the detective blush. She kissed Maura's forehead then slipped away from Maura's warm body, resting her on the sofa. Despite moving her, Maura didn't react but instead, snuggled into the pillow that had traces of Jane's scent.

The doctor smiled sleepily while Jane opened the door and slipped out of the office to see Devyn writing on a notepad. "Feel better," Devyn inquired without looking up.

"Much. Thanks," Jane answered as she took a seat next to her cousin. She looked down and her eyes widened at the names of plays that were listed on multiple sheets then it trailed onto a small list. "That's all the plays he used in my cases," Jane asked.

"No, it's yours and mine combined."

Devyn handed the list to Jane who read it aloud, "Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar."

"Based on what I gone over, yes."

"They're all Shakespeare tragedies."

Devyn nodded, "Yeah. I'm also still trying to figure out this thing," gesturing toward the note in the evidence bag.

"You're not sure about that at all?" Devyn shrugged, leaning back in her chair while Jane slid the evidence bag toward her. "Do you think he's just throwing dirt," she inquired.

"Maybe," Jane retorted.

Suddenly, Jane's phone rang and she answered, "Rizzoli."

" _So we couldn't find in the Boston DMV. However, she popped up through the FBI's database,"_ Nina informed the detective.

"How did you get them to cooperate?"

With a hint of a smirk, Nina retorted, _"A simple 'please' worked very well."_

"You rock, Nina. So where's she at?"

" _New York City."_

Jane glanced over at Devyn then looked at the doorway to see Maura standing there, yawning a bit. "I guess we got a road trip to make," Jane smirked.

* * *

 _They won't get in my way._

 _I will find her._

 _She will be mine again._

 _If she hasn't figured out that I'm looking for her, she knows now._

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting guys! Please review when you get a chance!**


	13. Chapter 13: The True Name

**A/N: New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Pen names are masks that allow us to unmask ourselves." – Terri Guillemets**_

* * *

Ch. 13: The True Name

Multiple phone calls later, NYPD was able to give Jane, Maura, Devyn and Korsak a place to stay at. They were crossing into state lines and they weren't sure if this Rachel was going to be cooperating with them.

But they encountered another problem for Devyn wasn't in full capacity of a police officer. So Jane with Devyn sat in Cavanaugh's office, waiting for what they were going to do. Jane glanced over at her cousin and asked quietly, "Did you ever miss it?"

"Miss what," Devyn asked back.

"The job. Do you miss the job?"

Devyn smiled sadly, "Yes and no. I miss helping others and everything, but this job also broke me somewhat. I miss the adrenaline and the shoptalk but as a professor, I have normal hours and I can be with Emily."

"Speaking of which," Jane raised an eyebrow.

Devyn smirked, "Pleading the fifth on whatever you want to ask."

Jane shook her head and before she could say anymore, Cavanaugh entered the room. "Well, here's the deal," he spoke as he took a seat at his desk. "You," he pointed to Devyn, "are not a sworn officer of the Boston Police Department. I can't give you a temporary because that doesn't exist one bit."

"Then what are we going to do, Lieutenant," Jane inquired.

Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair. "Does Devyn need to go with you, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Devyn, you can't work as an officer. You resigned, remember?"

Devyn nodded then sighed, feeling that her possibilities of going to New York are disappearing fast. Jane bit her lip then an idea formed in her head and commented, "She's a consult."

"A consult?"

Jane glanced over her cousin who raised an eyebrow then realization hit Devyn. "Yes, a consult. I consult as the previous investigator to the case," Devyn answered.

Cavanaugh smirked, "Alright. You two go now."

Devyn and Jane gave each other a high five then left the office, going their separate ways to pack for New York before anymore snow came down.

* * *

"Maura, you don't need to have three suitcases," the detective commented to her girlfriend as they met in the living room.

Maura opened her mouth briefly then closed it, trying to gather her argument. Finally, she retorted, "One suitcase is my clothes, another is my equipment, and the third bag is _not_ a suitcase; it is a carry on."

"Is there a difference?" As soon as she said this, Maura narrowed her eyes, which prompted Jane to raise her hands up in surrender with a sheepish grin. Maura returned the smile and shook her head, placing her bags next to Jane's.

She then wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and stated, "New York is nice during this season."

"Not exactly a great way to visit the city as a couple," Jane chuckled.

"Unfortunately, seeing the city while working a case isn't quite what I would have planned for us."

"Oh," Jane smiled, pulling her closer. "What did you have in mind, Doctor Isles?"

Maura moved her arms around Jane's neck and smiled, "Well, I would have gotten one of the best hotels in Manhattan. Maybe, take you to a show and..." she moved closer, kissing Jane's jaw, "see how the nights go from there."

Jae let out an audible gulp while Maura smirked against Jane's cheek.

Before Jane could reply, there was a loud knock on the door. Jane sighed and mumbled, "Such bad timing!" She then opened the door to see Korsak standing at the patio door while Devyn stood behind him with a frowned expression.

"We're all set," Korsak informed Jane.

"Alright, let me get Maura and I's bags." She then glanced over at Devyn who leaned against the wall, staring out toward the snowfall. "What's up with her," Jane whispered to Korsak.

Korsak shrugged, "She's been like that since I picked her up."

With that, Jane returned into the house to gather her girlfriend and the luggage. They walked outside together with Devyn walking to the cruiser and opening the trunk to load the luggage. As she slammed the door closed, Jane approached and asked softly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Devyn answered, "I'll explain it later."

Jane nodded and opened the door, letting Maura and herself into the back while Korsak took the driver's seat and Devyn took the front passenger seat.

The drive to the airport was quiet but Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I hope NYPD gave us a decent place to stay at." Maura nudged her shoulder then looked over at Devyn to see the concentrated stare on her face.

"She okay," Maura inquired softly.

Jane shrugged and the silence went over them once more.

 **R &I**

During the hour flight, Jane took a seat next to Devyn who seemed to be going over case notes. "So what's up," Jane asked, hoping Devyn will divulge what was bothering her.

Devyn looked up from her notes, glancing at Jane. She recognized the curious expression on her cousin's face, prompting her to answer softly, "Nicolas drop by the apartment." Jane's eyes widened and Devyn nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately…and I guess, Dad left things in my name in his will."

"Like what," Jane asked.

"Like I got ownership of my father's restaurant."

"You got ownership of your restaurant?!"

Devyn placed her finger on her lips and retorted quickly, "Yes, I got ownership of my father's restaurant and if you say it any louder, everyone shall know."

Jane cringed and bit her lip. "The restaurant? My god, I remember Nicholas wanted that place since he was a kid."

"Yup and I would think Dad would give him the restaurant but I guess my dad had other ideas for it said specifically that my mom has ownership until she wishes to hand it over or passes. Mom literally told my brother that she would give the ownership up and she remained manager."

"So Nick lost his shit."

"Basically," Devyn nodded, rubbing her cheek and sighed. "He confronted me at my apartment before I left and he said a couple other things besides his anger for the restaurant being gone."

At those words, Jane noticed that Devyn seemed to sigh. "It bothers you," she asked softly.

"My little brother and I were close but ever since Emily and I started to date, things changed."

"He needs to get over the fact that you two are dating. Emily liked _you_ , not _him_."

Devyn shrugged then glanced out the window. "We've arrived," she announced as she buckled her seatbelt for the landing, ending the conversation.

The landing was a bit rough but the four stepped off the plane, grabbed their luggage and met up with their contact at the NYPD. Detective James Kelso and Gina Peters were nice enough to entertain the group, asking for some details so they could be able to help them. It gave Jane a good lead for the next morning so they were able to head straight to the place they were staying.

NYPD had a pretty descent budget for they had a hotel right in the middle of Manhattan with two rooms to sleep at. Devyn and Korsak took one room, knocking out for tonight while Jane and Maura took another room, trying to settle in.

Jane walked over toward the window and took in the sight of the city. "It's beautiful," Jane said softly.

Maura smiled and replied, "It is." However, her eyes weren't toward the city but at the sight of Jane in the moonlight. Jane glanced over her shoulder, noticing this, which prompted the detective to blush. "I love that you just blush when I give you compliments," Maura stepped up to Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"When I hear it from you, you make it sound very true."

"Because it is."

Jane turned her body to face Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's neck. She kissed Maura's forehead gently then pulled back, placing her forehead against hers. "I love you, Maura," the doctor heard suddenly.

Maura pulled back and looked up in surprise at Jane to see her detective smiling. The doctor smiled widely, pulling Jane into an ardent kiss then whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Jane."

Those words seal everything for them.

Hands wandered, bodies pressed, and breaths mingled.

It was going to be a beautiful night.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes to see the light barely shinning through the window. She groaned a little bit from soreness then turned her head to see a bedhead Maura. The detective smiled at the sight for she could also see Maura's bare back. She ran her fingers along Maura's shoulder muscles with a smirk forming as small goosebumps appeared.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep," Maura hummed sleepily.

"I was asleep but I have this beautiful doctor in bed with me. Got to take it in, right," Jane retorted as she leaned down, kissing the center of Maura's back.

Maura turned over then sat up with the sheet, covering her chest somewhat modestly. She scooted closer then leaned forward, kissing Jane's lips softly. Smiles formed on their faces as Jane pulled back, pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear. Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's wrist with the detective wrapping her arm around Maura's waist.

"How do you feel," Maura asked softly as she moved into Jane's lap.

"I feel great," Jane answered happily. "And you? Was I…okay?"

Maura leaned in and gave Jane a quick peck on the kiss, retorting, "Perfect." Maura then gave another peck, followed by several more with Jane's hands running down Maura's back.

But before things moved to round six, there was a loud knock at the door. Jane groaned and shouted, "What?"

"Jane, your cousin is already downstairs. You might need to get moving," Korsak said from behind the door.

"Fine…" Maura let out a giggle then moved out of Jane's lap. "Hey," Jane mumbled, "come back over here."

"Jane, get dress. We have things to do."

The brunette groaned once more, collapsing back onto her pillow while Maura slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

 **R &I**

Jane and Maura stepped out the elevator to see the empty lobby. Jane then noticed Korsak sitting in an armchair with a newspaper open. "Vince, where's Devyn," she asked her mentor; Vince looked up from the paper then looked back down in confusion.

"She was here a few minutes ago," Korsak informed them.

Jane looked around in confusion while Maura glanced over to see Devyn standing outside, looking up at the sky. She released Jane's arm and walked out of the hotel to meet up with Devyn. "Have a good night sleep," Maura inquired softly.

"Somewhat," Devyn answered.

"Really?"

Devyn nodded and continued, "Just had a rough night. Thinking about this case and my home life."

"I heard. I'm sorry about that."

The professor gave a sympathetic smile to the doctor then looked back out to the street. "Did you have a good night," Devyn inquired suddenly.

Maura felt a blush rush to her cheeks and answered vaguely, "Quite nice."

"I figured especially when you have something on your neck," Devyn smirked as she gestured on her own neck by the ear. Maura's eyes widened as she pulled out her compact mirror and noticed the hickey. She sighed while Devyn whispered, "Don't worry, you can hide it with your hair."

"Thank you."

"Hey," they turned to see Jane and Korsak exiting the building.

"Morning Jane," Devyn greeted with a small nod of the head.

"I see you're ready bright and early."

"Yeah, I want to find this Rachel because she's the key to this whole entire thing."

They walked toward the edge of the sidewalk and while Korsak waved the taxi down, Jane asked Devyn softly, "You don't think the Bard knows we are here?"

"If he does, we need to find her first," Devyn answered as the taxi pulled up.

The group traveled to the NYPD Precinct that Detectives Kelso and Peters worked at. They entered the squad room and took a seat with Devyn and Jane explaining the case to Kelso and Peters. Once they established the case, the search for Rachel began in New York's database as well as the FBI database with the help of Frost and Nina getting in.

"Rachael Caranza Baptist," someone shouted.

Jane rushed toward the desk to see Peters, pointing to her computer screen. "Your computer people are great," she informed the others. "She literally took the 'Caranza' out of her name and Baptist was spelled differently."

Devyn peered down and smirked, "Bappitst…seriously? She had another 'P' to her name."

"It worked enough to hide but I got an address for you guys."

"Text it to us," Jane stated as she grabbed her coat and gloves. "Come, Dev and you too, Kelso!"

"Coming," Devyn shouted as she chased after Jane who kissed Maura on the cheek on her way out.

They got into Kelso's cruiser and began to drive down to address. "You think she's going to tell us anything about your Bard," Kelso asked as they approached a suburb.

"She's a big part of this case it seems," Jane stated. "We hope she can give us something."

"You're putting on a lot on this one girl," Kelso pointed out.

"Cause we have to," Devyn mumbled.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a brownstone home. "This is it," Kelso gestured toward the house in front of them. Jane and Devyn stepped out of the cruiser, walking toward the home while Kelso shouted, "I'll be here!"

Jane gave a small nod and they approached the door. Devyn knocked on it then took in a deep breath before releasing it. The door then opened to reveal a woman; one that Jane and Devyn recognized immediately despite some aging.

"Hello," the woman spoke.

"Rachel Baptist," Jane asked inquired.

"Yes, may I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my consult, Professor Devyn D'Angelo. We're from the Boston Police Department."

The woman's expression turned from a calm and neutral one into a concerned expression. "Why would Boston cops be up here in New York," she inquired.

"It's not what you think, Ms. Baptist," Devyn informed her.

Rachel placed her hand on her waist, "And what do you think I'm thinking, Ms. D'Angelo?"

"Caranza." The one name prompted Rachel to look away and began to close the door quickly until Jane placed her foot to stop her. Devyn leaned in, "Look. I get it, you want to be out of your father's shadow and you are. Our business has to do with your sons."

Rachel widened the door. "What did my sons do," she asked in concern.

"Could we talk about it inside," Jane suggested.

At first, it seemed that Rachel didn't wish to let Jane and Devyn in until Rachel gestured for them to enter the premises. Once they entered the home, the two removed their gloves and coats then followed Rachel into the living room. "Would you like something to drink," Rachel asked the two.

Jane nodded but Devyn declined with Rachel leaving for the kitchen. With her out of the room, Devyn stood up from her spot and looked around. "Anything interesting," Jane asked her cousin.

"Seems she hasn't forgotten home," Devyn said, gesturing toward the picture of Rachel in front of Fenway.

"I see a lot of pictures in New York as well."

Devyn pointed toward a picture of two young men, "Here are the boys."

Jane stood up and looked at the picture as well. "They seem happy," Jane stated quietly.

"What happened to my boys, Detective," they turned to see Rachel with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one cup to Jane then sipped hers as she continued, "Are they okay?"

"They're okay but I'm afraid to tell you that your sons are in our custody due to a murder investigation."

"What," Rachel gasped. "They would never hurt anyone."

"Unfortunately, it seems that they have been found associated to a known serial killer called the Bard," Devyn informed. It seemed with those words; Rachel paled and placed her cup down. Devyn and Jane noticed with Devyn asking, "Does that sound familiar to you?"

"No but I heard about it on the news. How could my sons be involved with a man like that?"

Devyn glanced at Jane who crossed her arms over her chest. "Because he's their father," Jane commented.

"What?"

"Rachel, he had a relationship with him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes," Devyn answered then pulled out the photo of Rachel, placing it on the table. "I know for a fact that he loved you at one time." Rachel grabbed the photo and ran her thumb along it with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Henry, what did you do," Rachel informed them.

"Henry," Jane repeated in a questioning tone.

Rachel nodded, "Henry Baptist-Reynolds. He was a bookstore owner in my neighborhood. We met when I was looking for books for textbooks for I was going to a community college nearby. He approached me and wanted to help. We hit it off and from there, we fell in love."

"How does Shakespeare relate to him?"

"Shakespeare," Rachel repeated in confusion. "I liked Shakespeare. He thought it was stupid but he listened to me when I read…why do you ask?"

"He…he reenacts scenes from Shakespearean tragedies," Devyn murmured. "He's killed many people."

"He's a kind man," Rachel tried.

Suddenly, Devyn stood up from her seat with her fist clenching with Jane and Rachel watching. "Why are you not together," Jane asked softly.

Rachel sighed, "My father thought I was too good for him. We were going to get married until I found out that my father sent a group of men and had Henry beaten up." Tears formed again then she began to sob, "It was my father's way of threatening Henry to stay away but Henry didn't want to."

"But you did," Devyn guessed.

"Yes…I loved him so much that I _had_ to let him go."

"Are William and Duncan his sons?"

"Yes but I didn't tell Henry…I…I couldn't. He would have come back."

"This was all ten years ago," Jane asked.

Rachel looked so surprise and nodded hesitantly. "How did you know that," she asked Jane.

"Because that's when he started to kill people," Devyn answered quietly. She turned and faced Rachel, "The man you loved became a monster, Rachel. His heartache became an anger toward everyone."

"It's not my fault," Rachel shouted.

"Dev," Jane tried to calm her cousin.

Devyn moved closer, "He's coming for you."

"You're not sure about that. He would never hurt me," Rachel argued as she stood up from her seat.

"He's unpredictable. I know how he thinks. I know how he works and he wrecked my life, Rachel." Rachel shook her head and with a clenched jaw, Devyn pulled down the collar of her t-shirt to reveal the scarred skin that 'Fortune's fool.' Rachel gasped while Jane's jaw dropped slightly as Devyn expressed, "He did this to _me_. I don't underestimate him anymore."

Jane nodded in agreement, "You're smart, Rachel and we're asking for your help. Come back to Boston under our protection and helps us bring him in."

Rachel was quiet then she questioned, "How can you be so sure that he'll listen to me? It's been years."

"We don't but maybe you can help us understand him better."

* * *

 _It was a quiet night and the bar was pretty much empty while an old man sat there, drinking away his sorrows and anger. Someone was going to pay for killing his baby and he didn't care if he was going to tear Boston apart._

" _Jonathan Caranza," he heard suddenly._

 _The older gentleman grunted, "That's_ _ **Big**_ _Jon to you, kid."_

" _I'm not a kid anymore, Caranza."_

 _Caranza turned his head and his eyes widened then a laugh, "Well look at you. Still puny, Henry."_

 _Eyes narrowed and suddenly, a gun came out of Henry's jacket, firing at the bartender twice. Caranza jumped then Henry stepped forward, kicking the chair out causing the mob boss to drop to the ground. Caranza tried to pull out his gun until Henry slammed the muzzle of the gun straight across the jaw, knocking him out._

 _Henry then tucked the gun away and grabbed the unconscious body, "It's Bard to you, motherfucker."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys. I'm going to start a new job and school soon so I'm trying to type when I can. Please review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Starred Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Busy with work and school. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I love someone. She doesn't love me." – Romeo from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"**_

* * *

Ch. 14: Starred Crossed Lovers

" _What are you even doing?"_

" _Finding where Jane placed my case notes."_

" _Why?"_

" _What Korsak said; I think it might be his grand finale."_

" _How can I help?"_

" _Help me find my notes."_

* * *

 **A day earlier…**

The flight back to Boston was silent at least, for Rachel. Jane, Maura, Korsak and Devyn observed the woman throughout her stay with them in the safe house and currently on the flight back home. As they traveled, Devyn inquired about Rachel's appreciation for Shakespeare, trying to see if they correlated with the Bard's actions.

It was apparent through Devyn's notes that the Bard focused on tragedy while Rachel preferred the comedies and histories unlike the tragedies. It was like pulling teeth when it came to any other information but Devyn was a patient person unlike Jane who would have lost her patience by now.

"She hasn't spoke to him in years and yet, she protects him," Jane commented to Maura softly.

"If I hadn't spoken to you in years and people spoke so negatively about me. What would you do," Maura inquired.

"I would knock their teeth out." Maura gave a pointed look but there was also a bit of affection in her eyes. Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's and continued, "I get where you're coming from…a bit but still."

"But still nothing. The love of her life became a monster and most likely, she's blaming herself for it."

Jane pressed her lips together then nodded before kissing Maura's cheek softly. The doctor gave a small smile and lifted Jane's hand that was holding hers and gave a small kiss on it.

"Are you sure," they heard suddenly to look at Korsak who had a shocked expression on his face. "Yes, we'll get there as soon as possible…do you know…alright, I'll let them know."

"What's going on," Jane asked as Korsak ended his call.

Korsak glanced at Rachel who was still preoccupied with Devyn, arguing with the professor's studies, giving him amble time to whisper, "We may have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Big Jon Caranza was kidnapped recently."

Jane and Maura's eyes widened, glancing at Rachel then back at Korsak. "This is definitely not a coincidence," Jane stated.

"The Bard left a mess with Kent and Susie processing it but the gangs are getting real active suddenly."

"That's definitely not a good sign."

"We'll see what we have when we arrive," Maura stated to the two detectives.

 **R &I**

"So you're telling me that Big Jon is missing and the bartender is dead," Devyn repeated back as she sat in Maura's office.

Jane nodded, "That's what we heard and according to the Gang Unit, it's not looking pretty right now in the streets. Without Big Jon, his enemies are trying to take his territories."

"I bet," she mumbled softly.

Maura glanced up from her computer at the two and asked softly, "Has Rachel given you anymore information about the Bard?"

Devyn shook her head and answered, "It's like pulling teeth when it comes to that subject. Maybe we should tell her about her father going missing."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Desperate measures, Maura." She then looked at Jane and asked, "Do we even know that she knows that her sister is dead?"

"Not sure."

"She might close off if we subject her to that kind of information," Maura pointed out.

"What is there to lose, Doc?"

Maura looked at Jane who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Jane," Maura called out to her girlfriend. The detective looked up then stood up, "We've been easy on her but I think we need to tell her more things to get her to think if it is worth protecting him. It might be the only way."

Maura sighed then stated, "Alright. I trust you both with this."

Jane gave Maura a small smile then stood up and gave her a quick kiss, walking toward the elevator. Devyn stood up, giving Maura a nod then joined Jane inside the elevator. With the doors closing, Devyn turned her head slightly toward Jane and stated, "You know I really hope that you marry her." Jane's eyes widened at the comment and a blush formed because Devyn knew that the elevator doors had not closed completely with Maura overhearing the comment.

"Dev," Jane hissed.

All Devyn do was snicker.

As they exited the elevator, they were met with a different sight than expected. Standing by Jane's desk was Devyn's little brother, Nicholas who seemed more subdued than the last time Devyn saw him. "You want me to handle this," Jane whispered to her cousin.

Devyn shook her head and retorted, "You handle Rachel while I handle this mess."

Jane squeezed Devyn's shoulder in support before she walked off toward her brother while Jane headed another direction. She walked down toward the conference room and opened the door to reveal Nina sitting with Rachel who was reading a book. Nina stood up from her seat and approached who asked quietly, "She say anything?"

"Nothing," Nina answered.

"I have nothing else to say. I told everything to Professor D'Angelo," Rachel added, not looking up from her book.

Jane let out a deep sigh then gestured for Nina to leave them alone. The young woman gave a quick nod then closed the door behind her, leaving Jane and Rachel alone in the room together. "Rachel, he's a killer," Jane said softly to Rachel.

The woman turned her body away from Jane, prompting Jane to walk toward the conference table and take a seat next to Rachel. She wasn't sure what she was going to say and she didn't really want to break the news to Rachel harshly but the way that Rachel wasn't accepting reality, Jane had no choice but to give her the cold harsh truth.

"He killed your sister, Rachel," Jane informed her.

Rachel's head shot up and retorted, "You're lying."

"She's dead and your father is missing as well." Rachel's bottom lip quivered and Jane leaned in and continued, "He's not the man you fell in love with, Rachel. He's become a monster." Jane pulled up some pictures on the iPad that Nina had brought in. She opened the file that held all of their photos of the crime scenes and showed them.

"You see these," Jane gestured toward the device, "this is the chaos that Henry brought with him." Rachel looked away, as if she was trying to avoid the sight even though it was in front of her; plain as day. The brunette began to slide through the photos; each one and very slowly so she can take it in each one.

"Henry didn't do this."

"He did. Everything leads back to him, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and Jane sighed, shaking her head. She then pulled out her cell phone and texted everyone: **She's not accepting it.**

Suddenly, Jane got a quick response from Korsak with a picture attached to it. **Security camera footage from the bar that Big Jon was at; we have a face.**

At the sight of those words, Jane looked down at the attachment in the text. She gazed at the photo to see the man that held Big Jon by the scruff. Despite being almost ten years, he still seemed to have some of his youth despite the little bit of gray hair in his short black locks but instead of colored eyes, they seemed darker as if they were pure black.

"Rachel," Jane called for attention. Rachel looked at her as Jane faced her phone toward Rachel and the other woman's eyes widened as Jane asked, despite knowing her answer, "Is this Henry?"

Rachel grasped at the phone and she closed her eyes, bowing her head and answered softly, "Yes…yes, it is."

At these words, Jane took her phone back then whispered, "I'm sorry." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and headed toward the squad room.

"Dad always saw you as the golden child. You did no wrong! It's bullshit, Devyn," Jane heard a male voice argued.

"Nicolas, this is not the time or place to discuss our family drama. Look if you want the place, have it. You have to talk to Mom," Devyn barked back.

There was silence then footsteps stomping away with Nicolas curse, "Fuck you, Devyn!"

Hearing the silence around the squad room, Jane peered inside slowly and noticed that Devyn rubbing her forehead with a small frown on her face.

"You okay," Jane inquired as she moved closer.

Devyn gave a nod and retorted, "Peachy."

"I didn't know Nick was that…"

"Yeah…" Devyn then cleared her throat and asked, "So Rachel?"

Jane gave a sad smile then took out her phone, handing it to her cousin. "The bar surveillance captured the Bard," she explained to Devyn who gave a confused expression.

"What?"

"Look at the phone."

Devyn looked down at the phone then her eyes widened at the sight. "Is it," she started and Jane nodded with Devyn standing up from the chair. For the first time, Devyn's eyes saw the man she had been hunting down finally. She placed the phone down; rubbing her shoulder out of habit then asked Jane, "Are you sure?"

Jane nodded, "Rachel identified him as Henry."

Suddenly, Devyn's knees went out and Jane grabbed hold of her cousin, knowing that this moment was what Devyn waited for.

* * *

 _He opened his eyes groggily with the light shinning in his eyes._

" _You're an idiot," he coughed, spitting out some blood._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud cry of pain with the crack of bone. "You said that last time we met, Big Jon and I'm going to prove you wrong."_

 _Then there was another crack._

* * *

"So what now," Frankie inquired as they all sat together in the morgue.

"We wait, I guess," Jane said unsure resting back in her chair.

Devyn nodded in agreement, "He'll call eventually. He always does."

"Jane," the detective glanced over her shoulder to see Maura holding a folder in her hand. She walked over and handed it to Jane who opened it to reveal a phone number with a note stating 'Call me'. "We found this next to the bartender's body and matches the notes sent the last couple days," Maura informed her.

Jane looked up at her cousin then handed the folder to Nina who sat next to Frost. "Think you can trace the number," Jane inquired.

Nina glanced at Frost who bit his bottom lip and retorted, "I don't think I can if it's off line. You might need to call it-"

"And you have to keep him talking," Nina added.

"So who is going to make the call," Korsak inquired.

Jane looked over at Devyn who looked back at her before giving a small nod.

The group traveled up to the homicide squad room and entered immediately into BRICK. Frost and Nina took their stations while Frankie and Korsak stood at the doorway as Jane, Maura and Devyn took their seats, preparing for Hell coming upon them. Frost approached with a cell phone in his hand and handed it to Devyn, saying, "The number is already in. You just need to press the call button and it will dial the number."

"You think he's going to answer," Maura asked softly.

"We can only hope," Jane replied with an anxious expression.

Devyn nodded, took in a deep breath then released it as if she was trying to alleviate the weight on her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at Jane who gave her a quick squeeze. She closed her eyes for a moment and it seemed a voice came from within, stating, "It's time to end this."

With a press of her thumb, the call was placed and she raised the phone up to her ear even though BRICK could hear it. _"I was wondering when BPD would call,"_ a sarcastic tone answered.

"Technically I'm not BPD but if you want to associate me with them, by all means."

Suddenly, Devyn heard a loud yell, prompting her to look at Jane with a concern look. "That has to be Big Jon," Jane mouthed.

" _My, aren't we sarcastic today, D'Angelo. I don't think that helps Big Jon though."_ Another yell came from the background with Devyn glancing at Nina and Frost who shook their heads. _"Now Devyn, do you think you can find Big Jon before I kill him with my bare hands?"_

"I don't know, Henry. Do you think I can?"

There was dead silence on the other side and at first, pure panic came across everyone's face with fear that he was going to end the call until they heard a low growl, _"What did you call me?"_

"Henry."

" _You…can't…"_

"Know your name? Just recently found out about that from someone important to you."

" _NO ONE is important to me,"_ Henry shouted back. _"You are taunting me, Devyn and I'm not liking it. One more wrong move and I will kill Big Jon._ "

Devyn glanced up at Jane who bit her lip then whispered into Maura's ear. The doctor gave Jane and nod then walked out of BRICK before Jane gestured for Devyn to place the phone on speakerphone. "I don't think that's a good idea, Henry," Jane stated.

" _Fuck you, Rizzoli! I am going to get what I want out of this. For years, I was doing out of my own hate and anguish and now, I'm taking it out on the man who started this path for me."_

"So that means you blame Rachel as well," Jane questioned, glancing up to see Maura with Rachel beside her.

Silence came once more and before it could continue just as long as last time, she stated softly, "I found Rachel, Henry. You found your own sons but I found her and she told me about you. She told me everything."

" _You're lying…and for that, Big Jon is done."_

"Henry," Rachel called out suddenly. She approached slowly and took a seat next to Devyn with a petrified expression; hearing her lover's voice after so long and it appeared that realization arrived as well. "Henry, it's…Rachel."

" _Rachel…"_

"Henry, they told me that you've been doing these murders across the country; that you killed my sister and brought _our_ sons into this mess, please tell me this isn't true."

" _And if it was?"_

"Why?"

" _Because you left! You left me because…because I wasn't enough...you…were my everything. I knew your father got to you and you were gone! You were gone, pregnant with my sons and you left me. I thought… you loved me."_

 _Emotions,_ Devyn thought in awe.

For the first time, the Bard revealed a layer she never seen; the layer that held everything.

"I do…I did," Rachel cried, "I did all of this for you. I had to run away to protect you and I thought it was for the best. There was never a day that I never thought about you. I tried to call you and write you…. and I received a letter back from you that you moved on."

Everyone's eyes widened especially Jane's, realizing that Rachel left this information out.

" _I never…wrote you…. I…YOU!"_

There were several shouts and loud yells until the number disconnected. "Damn it," Devyn cussed, tossing the phone aside and moving quickly to Frost and Nina.

"Please tell me that we got something," Jane inquired.

"I think so," Frost answered. "Give us a couple more minutes."

Jane turned her head quickly back to Rachel who was sobbing. "You didn't mention about the letter," Jane stated.

"It was…it was…after I left for New York," Rachel sniffed. "I wrote to Henry to have him come to New York…to be with me. I…I received a letter back, stating he moved on."

"Did you really leave because you loved him," Devyn questioned. "Because your father hated him and you wanted to protect him?"

"My father _and_ sister hated him but it was mostly my father...I didn't know that…oh, Henry…."

"Romeo and Juliet much," Korsak commented.

Jane watched as her cousin's expression changed at these words. She grabbed her jacket and dashed out, leaving them all confused. The detective then glanced at her brother and ordered, "Follow her."

Frankie nodded and dashed out and as he left, Nina shouted immediately, "I got something."

* * *

 **BOOM! Until next chapter, please review! Thanks for the constant support guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hunt

**A/N: Almost winter break. Thank goodness, such a busy semester.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **You got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 15: The Hunt

" _The plan is going to going like this: Korsak, Devyn and Nina are heading to his bookstore. He has to act like a normal person to cover his track. Frankie, Frost and I will head to the location that Nina got for us."_

" _Wait, how come I'm going to with Nina and Korsak? I need to go with you."_

* * *

"Your cousin is not very happy with you," Frost commented as they slipped into the cruiser.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Devyn has to deal." She then glanced over at Maura who was standing beside her. She turned toward her and wrapped arms around Maura's waist.

"Please be careful," Maura said to the detective.

Jane nodded then leaned down, kissing her lips gently then pulled back and said, "I love you."

Maura smiled softly, "I love you too."

The brunette pulled away from the doctor and entered the passenger seat with Frankie, driving out of the parking garage.

 **R &I**

"I can't believe she sent me here," Devyn grumbled.

Korsak glanced at the rearview mirror to see Devyn slumped in the backseat, watching the window with anger in her eyes. "It's for your own safety," Korsak retorted, trying to reason with the former detective. Devyn did not retort but Korsak let out a sigh and looked back at Nina who gave a nervous expression.

"I wanted to be there…" Devyn murmured finally.

"I know, kid but we both know that Jane can handle this and if you did go, you might do something you'll regret."

"I have digression."

"Not with this case," Nina added.

Devyn crossed her arms over her chest then she sat up quickly and ordered, "Stop. This is it."

Korsak pulled over quickly with Nina and Devyn stepping out of the car. They looked at each other with curious expressions on their face as they gazed at the front of the store. "So this is it," Nina stated softly.

"I guess so," Korsak answered unsurely.

Devyn looked at Korsak, moving behind him as he and Nina drew their weapons. "I'll stay here," Devyn stated grudgingly.

Korsak nodded then lead Nina toward the shop doors. Cautiously, Korsak pushed the door open and looked in. He went toward the left while Nina went to the right, clearing the front of the shop then they traveled toward the back, clearing it as well. "It's clear," Korsak shouted, gesturing toward Devyn to come in.

Walking toward the door, she pushed through and took in the sight. It looked as if the shop was abandoned for a while and yet; there was still signs that someone was around. "This doesn't look like the lair of a serial killer," Nina commented as she walked along a couple of bookcases.

"Looks are deceiving," Korsak retorted. Devyn ran her fingers along the books, reading the titles. "Anything interesting," Korsak noticed Devyn observing the books.

"Alphabetical order by author. Not by title or genre," Devyn answered.

"So…"

"Hey Professor," Nina called out, making Korsak and Devyn follow the sound of her voice toward the back. They noticed that Nina was standing in front of the bookcase that held only a small amount of books. "All the shelves are full except this one and I looked at the letter. It's the letter 'S'," Nina explained.

"Any Shakespeare titles," Devyn inquired.

"All of them are Shakespeare titles."

 _I wonder_ , Devyn thought. "Start looking for a possible switch."

"For what?"

"This bookstore shows signs that he's been here."

Korsak looked at Devyn and understanding crossed his face immediately. "You think there's a secret room," Korsak pointed out.

"Has to be."

"Let's get started."

Across town, Jane with Frost and Frankie pulled up to the supposed location that Henry was at. They looked at the building and gave a curious expression. "This is a shutdown asylum," Frankie pointed out, looking at the broken infrastructure.

"Creepy," Frost commented, slipping his iPad into a case.

Jane nodded, "Agree." She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Maura, telling her 'I love you' then she placed the phone back into its holder and drew her weapon. "Any word from Korsak," Jane inquired.

"Still waiting for the phone call," Frankie retorted.

"Do you think they found something," Frost questioned.

"There's a possibility," Jane answered. "Especially with Nina and Devyn there."

Suddenly, Frankie's cell phone vibrated with Frankie answering, "Korsak, we're at location." Jane and Frost watched as Frankie was talking with him until his eyes widened in pure surprise. "Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone," Frankie stated.

He placed the phone on the dashboard and stated, "Repeat that one more time so Janie and Frost could hear it."

" _We found a backdoor inside the bookshop. It's behind a bookshelf that was moved around and specifically with the letter 'S.' Most of the Shakespeare books are here and no other books,"_ Korsak explained.

"So where did the backdoor lead through," Jane inquired.

" _To a basement,_ " Jane heard her cousin shout in the background. _"It's pretty dark here but so far, we have nothing,_ " Devyn continued.

"You sure? Did you find the light yet?"

" _Just did,"_ Nina answered. _"Oh…wow…"_

" _Jesus."_

Jane gave her brother and Frost a confused expression and asked in worry, "What's going on guys?"

" _It's like a sea of paper and wires and just shit,"_ Devyn commented.

"What does that mean," Jane added.

" _Hold on."_ Frost's iPad rang prompting the detective to pick it up and press the answer button and suddenly, Nina's face appeared on the screen. "This is what we mean," the young woman pointed out as she panned the camera to the room to see Devyn observing the walls with Korsak.

Papers covered the floor and walls. Different colored yarn strings connected to different sides of the walls. In addition, there were a lot of pictures from places to people including pictures of the detectives and even Maura.

"He's been watching the whole time," Korsak pointed out.

"He lost our trail when we went to NYC though," Devyn shouted as she placed a crime scene glove on and pulled the photo off the wall. She pointed to the photo and commented, "This is the front of BPD and the time stamp is when we disappeared to NYC. He had no idea that we went for Rachel."

"What's the probability that he knows we're here," Jane inquired.

"Fifty-fifty chance. Just be ready for the worst case scenario."

"Thanks…"

"You on scene," Korsak questioned.

Jane nodded and Devyn retorted, "Get him."

"Of course," Jane answered, handing the iPad back to Frost.

They then stepped out of the car, drawing their weapons and began to approach the asylum, preparing for anything despite knowing that they weren't. Jane approached the door cautiously, pushing the iron door to see if it opened. Surprisingly, it did with ease, prompting the detectives to enter the building quietly and more vigilant than ever.

As they entered, they heard nothing but silence and saw that the place was in shambles. They switch their flashlights on and looked around the area, searching for a pathway to follow. "This way," Jane stated, pointing down a hallway and proceeded.

 **R &I**

Back at the bookshop, Maura arrived at the bookstore to help process the crime scene with the techs even though she was the medical examiner. As she entered the backroom, she was met with the wall of pictures and red yarn. "Oh my," she stated, prompting Korsak, Nina and Devyn to look at her.

"Yeah," Devyn retorted to the statement. "Welcome to Hell."

Maura approached the wall, looking at the photos then noticed that there were some pictures that were taken at her house. "He's been watching all of us," she pointed out as she placed the crime scene gloves on. She the pulled one of the pictures down, reading one of the notes that were written there, " 'Relationship? Watch these two'."

Devyn then pulled another picture down; it was an image of herself with Emily with a huge red circle around Emily. " 'You will know how I feel'," Devyn read then placed the picture down, trying her best to not tear it apart.

"You okay," Korsak inquired, noticing the two women's disgusted faces.

"Feeling queasy."

"Nauseated," Maura added. She then looked at Korsak and inquired, "Did you speak to Jane?"

Korsak nodded, "She was going into the building with Frankie and Frost."

Maura sighed, glancing back at the pictures. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back to see that it was Devyn. "Everything will be okay," Devyn assured quietly to her.

"I hope so."

"Hey Devyn, you might want to see this," Nina called out.

Devyn with Maura and Korsak approached Nina to reveal a laptop. "Does it work," Korsak questioned.

Nina nodded, "It's on but everything is password protected."

"How long it might take for you to get access?"

"Give me a couple minutes," Nina replied as she cracked her knuckles and began to type.

Meanwhile, Jane, Frankie and Frost were clearing the building, trying to find Henry and Big Jon before Henry killed Big Jon. "This place is too big to clear out by ourselves," Frost pointed out as they finished clearing one hallway.

"So what are we going to do," Jane questioned

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up," Frankie pointed out.

"We need to find Big Jon now…"

Suddenly, they heard a cry of pain and a hard thud. "Follow that," Jane ordered as they began to race down the hallway.

They followed the shouting and reached two closed doors that were chained closed. They heard the yell again then heard Henry shout, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"YOU NEVER DESERVED HER!"

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Suddenly, there was a loud thud as if something was connecting to a body.

"We need to open this place," Frankie hissed, looking at the lock and chain.

Jane cringed, gritting her at the sound of another thud. She approached the door, opened her jacket and pulled out a set of lock picking tools. Frost and Frankie's eyebrows went up with Frost asking, "Where did you get that?"

"Had it for awhile and I only use it for my car," Jane retorted as she began to pick the lock. "Just watch my back because once this open, we are definitely going to be in a shit show."

"How's the laptop coming, Holiday," Korsak asked Nina who was still trying to get access into the computer.

"I almost got it," she answered, typing faster.

"Get ready," Jane hissed as she heard the lock click.

"Accessing," Nina announced, prompting Devyn, Maura and Korsak approach the computer. They watched as the computer unlocked finally, revealing the screensaver. "I'm in," Nina stated.

Jane tossed the lock aside, drawing her weapon with Frost and Frankie pulling the chain off then they pushed the doors open.

"Click that file," Devyn pointed to the file that stated 'big jon'.

Nina clicked the file, opening it and her eyes widened while Maura gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh shit," Korsak cussed.

"Boston Police Department," Jane shouted. "Henry Baptist-Reynolds, you're under arrest for murder!"

"One step closer, I drop them both," Henry shouted.

"Devyn, wait," Maura shouted but it was already too late, Devyn was bolting out of the crime scene.

"Someone stop her," Korsak ordered, hoping an officer can stop Devyn before she could reach a cruiser.

An officer noticed Devyn approaching a cruiser and immediately tackled her to the ground, prompting the professor to struggle. "Let me go," she shouted. "I need to go to Jane!" The officer handcuffed her then another officer lifted her up from the ground, taking her to Korsak. "Vince, I need to go! I cannot sit here!"

"She might be safe," Korsak tried to assure but he knew that the chances were slim.

"I lost so much already. I don't want to lose her as well!"

Before Korsak could even reply, his phone rang with Jane's caller ID being on it. "Rizzoli, what's happening? Are you okay? Do you have Baptist in custody," Korsak sped off questions faster than ever.

" _Vince, is Devyn with you,"_ Jane asked very slowly.

"Yeah, she was ready to bolt to where you guys were at due to something we found on Baptist's laptop. We had to handcuff her."

" _Put it on speaker."_

"What-"

" _Korsak, just do it."_ With a confused expression on his face, Korsak retracted the phone from his ear and placed it on speaker. _"Henry, you're on speaker. Devyn is listening."_

" _You are going to do the following or I promise you that your cousin, friends, Big Jon and_ _ **your**_ _lover will meet their ends."_

"Where is she," Devyn barked.

" _Dev, I'm okay,_ " Devyn heard then the world went black.

* * *

 **I'm finally on break guys. I'm sorry about the delays and everything, doing my major classes now.**


	16. Chapter 16: Just in Time

**A/N: Back in school but here's the new chapter. I think we got one more chapter left :)**

 **Read: Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin." – Mother Theresa**_

* * *

Ch. 16: Just in Time

 _ **Hours prior…**_

 _Emily exited the courthouse and let out a sigh then looked up at the sky. She glanced down at her phone to look at her screen saver. "Be safe," she whispered softly at the picture of her love then pocketed it away._

" _Ms. Richards," she glanced over her shoulder to see a gentleman with dark brown hair with a bit of grey mixed in wearing a large jacket with jeans._

" _Yes? Can I help you with something?"_

" _Actually, yes," the man answered. "I have a friend who is having legal issues."_

" _Well, I can't really do a consultation right-"_

 _Suddenly, she noticed that the man had move closer and that his hand was in his pocket. "Actually, I was thinking for on site observation of a crime especially something that your dear Devyn likes," she heard, feeling the muzzle of a gun at her ribs._

 _Emily's jaw locked and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat before she nodded._

" _Move slowly, Emily."_

 _ **R &I**_

" _Vince, drive faster."_

" _I can only go so fast."_

" _Wait!"_

" _What?"_

" _Head to Headquarters!_

" _Why?"_

" _I'm having one of my crazy ideas!"_

* * *

"Henry, please think this rationally," Jane pleaded softly.

"Rationality left years ago, Detective," Henry shouted back.

Jane and Frost with Frankie stared up at Henry who was up in the rafters of the asylum. He had bruised up and bleeding Big Jon strapped in a gurney and hanging off from the edge, facing a ten-foot fall then on the other side of him was Emily was strapped to another gurney and facing the same fate.

"Henry, let them go," Jane requested, trying to stay compose.

"I want Devyn here now," he shouted loudly.

"No," Emily shouted. "Jane, make sure that she doesn't come here!"

He then moved toward Emily's gurney and tilted it gently, causing Emily to yelp and Jane to shout, "She's coming! She's coming! Just don't do anything!"

"I lost everything because of this bastard," Henry retorted, tilting Emily back then smacked Big Jon across the jaw.

Big Jon spat out some blood then coughed, "You think that smacking me around makes you a man, you asswipe."

Henry raised his hand, forming it into a fist to punch him until Jane shouted, "Tell me. Tell me how!"

The serial killer lowered his fist then retorted, "He took everything from me. I lost my love, my sons, my family. I was just a lowly bookstore owner and Rachel loved me for some odd reason and I was planning to marry her then this bastard interfered."

"How did he interfere," Jane questioned.

Henry wrapped around to the other side of Big Jon. "This piece of shit used his ties in the mob and threatened my life. Beat the shit out of me to make Rachel leave me because she knew that it would protect. I didn't care," Henry hissed. "I didn't care…all I wanted was Rachel in my life and this bastard…"

"I'm sorry that he ruined your life, Henry but its time to stop all of this," Jane assured.

"The time to stop is long passed, Jane." He then noticed Frankie trying to move and quickly, Henry drew his weapon, pointing it at him while Frost had the shot. "You shoot me, I guarantee that I will take them with me," he gestured to his victims.

"Back off guys." Frost lowered his gun slightly while Frankie backed away slightly. "I promise they won't get close to you," Jane assured softly, "Just let's take it easy."

Henry cracked his neck then pulled both Emily and Big Jon back a bit. Jane glanced at Emily and asked calmly and loudly, "Em, are you okay?"

"Y…Yes," Emily answered shakily.

"I haven't harmed a little hair on her head," Henry assured. Jane glared at him as he drew the gun from his belt and though Frost and Frankie had their weapons pointed at him, he didn't flinch as he twirled his gun briefly then looked at his watch. "You have five minutes to bring Devyn here, Detective."

"That's not enough time." Henry shrugged, pushing Big Jon forward with him more over the edge than ever. "Don't," Jane shouted.

"He's going to go splat either way, Jane. I don't give a fuck that you plead!"

"Then why do you want my cousin?"

Henry didn't answer the question but instead, approached Emily's gurney and pushed it forward once more. "Do you want to know what I believe my life was like," Henry asked rhetorically. "I could have let it ended in a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet but on, I wasn't going to let it end like that. No, it shall be like Hamlet or Macbeth."

"Nothing is going to end, Henry."

"It is THE BARD!"

Henry then raised his gun toward Big Jon prompting Jane to draw her weapon. "You shoot him, I will shoot you."

"No, you wouldn't especially when others are in the crosshairs. Now bring me D'Angelo now!"

"I'm here, Henry," Jane glanced over her shoulder to see Devyn slipping into the room with Korsak.

The professor looked around the room then looked up at the rafters. Henry stepped back from Big Jon and opened his arms, "After all of these years, we meet face to face." Devyn didn't answer but continued to stare at him as he continued, "Ten years, Devyn, we've been at this for ten years and here's your reason."

"More _your_ reason than mine. I'm here for only one thing." Devyn looked over at Emily.

"Ah yes, your girlfriend."

Henry looked at the woman than at Big Jon before he approached Emily and pushed her further out suddenly. "What the fuck are you doing," Devyn shouted as Jane held her back when she started to lunge.

"I wanted you to see the last hooray, Devyn. My final victims in this whole shit storm and I'm taking my greatest rival's love and the man who started it all." Henry drew his gun, moving toward Big Jon and pointed it, "I think I'll start with you."

"You're going to kill Rachel's father," Devyn announced, "Right in front of her?"

"What," Henry mumbled as Devyn gestured for Korsak to step out.

The door opened with Nina walking a vest wearing Rachel. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight. "Henry," she stated softly as she walked toward Devyn and Jane, "Henry, what are you doing?"

"No, she's...it can't," Henry stuttered, trying to maintain his focus.

"It's real, Henry. I'm here."

"NO!" Henry shook his head and shouted more, "You can't be here."

"She's here, Henry," Jane stated. "You are also outnumbered and outmanned."

Rachel stepped forward with Devyn and Jane staying close. "Henry, please stop this," Rachel pleaded to him. "Please end all of this."

"I am ending this, Rachel," Henry retorted. "Your father and sister thought I wasn't right for you. They did everything in their power to keep you away from me and you did leave."

"To protect you!"

"I told you that I didn't care! I didn't care all I wanted was you and you left me alone! You left me, taking our sons away from me!" He then looked at Big Jon and continued, "I'm going to stop the naysayers."

"Stopping them by killing them," Devyn pointed out. "Henry, it ends here."

"No, it ends with him dead!"

"Why bring more pain for Rachel," Jane questioned suddenly. She stepped forward slowly and continued, "Henry, all this pain, you brought so much. You killed Rachel's sister and you have her father. You're breaking her heart."

"And my heart isn't broken."

"You've hurt enough people," Devyn stepped forward. "You said you didn't want your life to end like Romeo and Juliet. You are about to make it end right now. You are the Romeo in this tale."

"Then what does it make you, Devyn? How do you fit in this tale of mine?"

"I don't," Devyn retorted, moving again once more with Jane noticing as well. Taking her cousin's movements, her eyes glanced up to see that Devyn was walking toward the staircase, distracting Henry and giving Jane enough lead way to walk toward the other side where there was a ladder. "I've never been in the narrative. Just been beyond the pages enough to know that right now, this is going to end with her hurting because you're dead."

"You can predict the future?"

"No but I don't think you realized that I'm up here now." Henry's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Devyn on the catwalk then he glanced over his shoulder to see Jane was on the other side of him. Unsure which way to go, Henry directed his gun toward Jane then over to Devyn whose arms were raised up and open. "Lower the gun, Henry and surrender," Devyn said calmly.

"No."

"It's over, Henry," Jane insisted.

"The show must go on," Henry mumbled.

"He's a coward," Big Jon chuckled. "Like he was going to actually shoot me."

"Shut up, Big Jon," Jane shouted but it was already too late, Henry smacked him straight across the jaw with the gun, knocking him out.

"I'm ending this now," Henry shouted, clicking the safety off.

"You do this, you are going to have the woman you love watch you get shot," Devyn stated. Henry's gun hand shook with Devyn continuing, "You will end this tale with Rachel left alone and your sons forever stuck in prison without a father. Is this how you want to end this? Do you want that after everything?"

"You don't get the pain," Henry gritted.

"Being angry with the world, trying to prove them wrong," Devyn stated simply. She watched as Henry's hand continued to shake and she wasn't sure whether to approach or not in her mind at least. In her gut, it prompted her to look at her cousin who recognized the look; they used to do this when they were younger and in that moment, Devyn was asking Jane to do it right in that moment.

"This is done, Henry. Lower the gun please," Jane requested.

Henry looked at Jane and shook his head, "I can't…I can't."

"Sure, you can," Jane whispered while she glanced over to see Devyn move toward Emily and begin to unbuckle the straps quietly. "Hand the gun to one of us, Henry. End this peacefully."

"Run," Devyn whispered to Emily as she moved off the stretcher.

She gave an unsure look but Devyn wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by them with her grabbing Emily, dragging her behind. With the pull, it made a noise loud enough for Henry to turn and point his gun at Devyn. Henry gritted his teeth and began to walk toward Devyn with the gun pointed.

"Don't move any further," Jane ordered.

However, Henry ignored the order and continued, "Very slick, Professor."

"I got some moves left," Devyn glanced over Henry's shoulder with her eyes going toward Jane. They darted toward Big Jon but Henry noticed and began to turn until Devyn grabbed his wrist, which held the gun. They struggled with the weapon with several shots going off toward the ceiling. Frankie and Nina grabbed Rachael pulling her out of the room into safety while Korsak and Frost rushed toward the ladder, drawing their guns.

Instead of rushing to aid Big Jon, Jane wrapped her arm around Henry's neck trying to choke him out. As they fought, Henry shouted, "It's not going to end like this!"

"Yes, it is," Jane shouted.

"It's over," Devyn added. "This was never about plays that you could recreate. These were people's lives and how you destroyed them. For years, I let you haunt me and now, this is me taking it back with my cousin!"

Devyn then stomped onto Henry's foot making him cry out in complete pain then grabbed his wrist, hitting on the railing and knocked then gun out of his hand. Jane tightened her hold and Henry leaned back, collapsing from the lack of oxygen.

Jane let out a deep sigh then looked at Devyn with a tired expression. "You okay, she inquired softly.

Devyn nodded, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah…yeah…"

 **R &I**

Escorted by a police cruiser, Maura arrived at the crime scene to see Jane standing with Korsak and Frost. "Jane," Maura called out, rushing toward them with the detective turning away from her coworkers and opening her arms for her girlfriend. "Thank goodness, you're okay," Maura said into Jane's shoulder.

Jane smiled, kissing the top of Maura's head then they separated at the loud scream. They turned to see Henry thrashing in the cruiser trying to get out of his handcuffs as the paramedics are trying to get him out of the car. "He's going to a psyche evaluation," Jane stated quietly.

"Who recommended that," Maura inquired in confusion.

Jane gestured toward another ambulance to see Devyn talking to Emily, kissing her forehead as paramedics were examining her girlfriend. Devyn then looked back at Rachel with a calm expression, as if, for the first time, there was peace. It seemed that she spoke softly to Rachel then touched her shoulder before they glanced back to see Henry placed in the ambulance.

Rachel walked away toward a cruiser then Maura and Jane approached with Jane touching her shoulder in passing before they reached Devyn.

"So what did you tell her," Jane asked.

"Informed her that Henry was being sent to a psych facility and that they are going to hold him until further notice," Devyn explained. She then let out a sigh then noticed something on the ground, prompting her to look up.

Maura and Jane looked up as well and Maura smiled widely, "It's snowing."

Devyn went into her pocket, pulling out her pocket watch and a smile formed. "What do ya know," Devyn commented then showed Jane the watch.

Jane chuckled and Maura gave a curious look as Jane stated, "It's December 23rd, Maura."

"Just in time for Christmas."

"Just in time…"

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for your patience everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17:Something New to Get Used To

**A/N: Last chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Love all, trust few, do wrong to none." – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Ch. 17: Something New to Get Used To

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

"I'm so glad that you were able to join us, Emily especially after everything that happened," Angela stated as she placed the dinner plate down. Emily gave a small smile with Angela kissing the top of her head.

The Rizzoli clan gathered at Maura's home with Frankie, Tommy with TJ and Lydia helping Angela in the kitchen while Jane and Maura sat with Emily. Korsak, Frost and Nina had joined the celebration as well, bringing wine and different dishes that they have during the holidays. The three detectives were helping with setting up the table while they listened to Jane asking, "I'm still confused on where Devyn is?"

Emily shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly. She just mentioned she needed to finish some grading."

"It couldn't wait," Angela shouted from the kitchen.

Jane rolled her eyes while Maura inquired, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired. I wasn't injured. Scared but not injured."

"I don't blame you," Jane retorted, touching her scars on her hands.

Emily leaned over and gave Jane's hand a small squeeze. "I'm still confused on how you're here but not Devyn," Maura pointed out, glancing around the whole house. "I would think she be celebrating with all of us especially after everything."

"Is that an assumption, _honey,_ " Jane smirked.

Maura rolled her eyes, smacking Jane's arm lightly before they heard a knock at the door. Maura approached the door and peeked through the peephole before she expressed softly, "Oh my."

"What," Jane questioned, feeling a sense of worry. She approached the peephole and peered to see Devyn standing outside with several familiar faces. Maura opened the door and Devyn smiled widely while stepping aside, letting the other guests in.

"Hi Janie," her Auntie Annetta greeted as she walked in; soon right after, Angelica entered with Devyn who closed the door. "Emily," Annetta greeted loudly, charging over the Devyn's girlfriend.

As Devyn was taking her scarf off, Jane gave a curious look and asked, "Where did you go and how did this happen?"

"I made a couple side trips but this whole chaos reminded me about family and how we need them."

Jane glanced over, looking at the other D'Angelo members than realized that one was missing. "Nick," Jane questioned softly.

"He wasn't home at the time. There's a note and if he shows up, he shows up."

"But that doesn't explain why you were gone so long?"

Devyn gestured toward the side for Maura and Jane to follow. They stood by the window, gazing at the snowfall with Devyn answering, "I visited Rachael over at the hospital and… I spoke to Henry."

Jane's eyes widened, "You did what? Did you get hit in the noggin or something?"

"Jane," Maura tried to calm, touching her girlfriend's arm.

From the touch, Jane relaxed a bit with Devyn giving a thankful nod as she continued to speak quietly, "I only tell you and Maura this because I trust you both to keep this from my family until I tell them. That includes Emily." The professor glanced at her girlfriend, "She's been through a lot and I would think she would dump my ass but, no, she loves me too much."

"Like you love her," Jane pointed out.

"Right but anyways, I went because I needed one bit of closure. I had to ask one thing."

"That be," Maura inquired.

"Why me?"

"Did you get your answer?"

Devyn glanced at the window briefly as if she was thinking about her answer before she replied, "I think so."

* * *

 _ **A couple hours ago…**_

 _She walked into the room quietly and took a seat at the chair before the other door opened. She did not plan to do this but something in her screamed that she_ _ **needed**_ _to do this. Her eyes watched as two psychiatric wardens walked in with Henry; he took his seat across from Devyn and it was there, they were face to face without the terror of everything._

" _I did not expect this," Henry commented, breaking the silence._

" _Nor did I but, here we are," Devyn replied._

 _They were silent once more until Henry inquired, "Why are you here? Aren't you done with me?"_

" _I am but I still need you to answer one question."_

" _That is?"_

" _Why me? Why did you go after me?"_

 _Henry leaned back in his chair then retorted, "At first, you reflected the life I wanted. A perfect marriage, a perfect career, a perfect life. You matched my wits and I don't know I saw someone who can play the game. However, I realized that you didn't and I…I just want to make you fall apart piece by piece."_

" _You wanted me to feel your pain?"_

" _You created your own pain in someway. You would try so hard to hide it in your voice but I knew and you were catching up to me. You were so close to ruining my plans and that's when I attacked you."_

" _Then you disappeared, going across the country. Ten years of you killing people across the country and I didn't know."_

" _FBI caught on especially when I resumed in Boston. I knew that you would be pulled back in."_

" _So your reason?"_

" _A villain needs a hero even in Shakespeare's tales. I just didn't expect the twists."_

" _Nor did I."_

 _She then stood up from the chair, walking toward the door. She opened it and it seemed as she opened the door, a wave came over and for the first time, there was peace._

* * *

"I'm glad you came to join us," Maura smiled, touching Devyn's shoulder.

Devyn smiled then looked at Jane, "I like her and you know I don't get along with people easily. You better not screw this up, Janie or I will come after your ass."

"Don't call me Janie, Devie," Jane pushed her cousin playfully. "Speaking about girlfriends, it seems yours is holding up well."

"She's a tough cookie like yours but it is going to be a bit to make sure she's really okay."

"I hope not too long," Jane smirked.

Devyn rolled her eyes, nudging her cousin's shoulder before she walked away, leaving Maura and Jane alone. "What did you mean by that," Maura inquired quietly.

"Let's say she left a piece of jewelry for me to keep safe until the time is right."

Maura smiled brightly then heard Angela call out to them, "Janie, stop flirting with Maura and help with the Christmas diner! You can't have your guests do all the work!"

Jane groaned then leaned closer toward Maura, whispering, "You sure you want to date me?"

Maura giggled, giving Jane a gentle kiss on the lips and retorted, "Quite positive, Jane."

Jane gave a soft smile and said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They were about to walk away from the window when Jane stopped and noticed a figure walking up to Maura's door. "Hey Devyn, you might want to answer the door."

There was a confused expression that crossed Devyn's face but she walked toward the door and opened it to reveal her brother. They stared at each other for a brief moment before he glanced down at his feet nervously until Nicholas spoke finally, "So I got your note. I wasn't sure if Ma made you write it-"

"No, I wrote it but I was expecting you to accept it," Devyn replied.

"Yeah…well, I did."

Devyn continued to stare at her brother then stated softly, "Come on, I think we have some things to talk about and I don't think Ma wants you to catch a cold."

Nicholas chuckled with Devyn letting him inside. As she closed the door, they walked back into the kitchen as Jane asked as everyone began to set the table for dinner, "Hey guys, did you ever hear the story about how Devyn almost burned down her Pop's restaurant?"

"Really Jane, you have to talk about _that_ incident? How about I tell Maura about the time you ripped your pants when you did track in high school?"

"You wouldn't!"

Maura giggled, "I would love to hear that."

"Maura, do not encourage D'Angelo."

"Oh yeah," Devyn smirked, taking a seat at the table. "Jane decided that she needed to wear tighter pants and Aunt Angela said to wear something more loose but Jane wanted to be faster. It didn't off circulation or anything but it was quite eventful when her pants ripped halfway in the relay."

"I think I still have video of that," Angela thought about for a second.

"No," Jane gaped.

"Yes," Devyn laughed loudly.

"Oh I want to see that," Frost voiced.

"Me too," Emily grinned.

Maura smiled widely, gazing at the giant group around her and thought happily, _I could get use to this very much._

* * *

 **Thanks guys! I appreciate everyone's support and I know it took a bit but you know life and all that! So please review and of course, if you haven't had a chance, check out my other Rizzoli and Isles story "Beauty and the Beast"**


End file.
